When the dove met the werewolf
by xXKeepYourEnemiesCloseXx
Summary: Grace Prince has never fallen in love. Period. She has the ability to make guys fall head over heels for her, and could break their hearts in a second when she wants to. But somehow with Embry, her ability failed to take over. She knows that Aphrodite's daughters are cursed never to fall in love except when it's true love. But, could Embry really be her other half? EmbryXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, this is my first story, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please no flamers.**

**Full Summary:**

**Grace Prince had the perfect life; at camp she was one of the most popular girls, she never needed to go to school because she spent her time at camp attending as a year round camper. Guy fell at her feet, and much to her siblings' amusement and apparent enjoyment; she toys with their emotions and leaves them broken. But when her parents decide that her attitude became really unacceptable and make the decision to move her half-way across the country, Grace thinks that there is hell to pay. Not only will she have to leave camp and her siblings, she actually has to attend school. Much to her chagrin, she still moves. Only to find her life transformed, putting her in the middle of making a decision that will alter her attitude forever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Prologue:

"_Love isn't love without a little drama"_

That's what my mom told me the first time I met her, back after I was claimed, two years ago. I never really grasped why my life changed afterwards, but it happened as soon as I stepped out of the elevator down in the Empire State building, just there I knew that my life will never be the same.  
Before Camp half-blood, I was never the popular girl. Sure, I was pretty attractive, I had a nice personality and I had plenty of friends, but I was never labeled popular. Afterwards, everything changed, but I guess being claimed by the goddess of love and beauty was a really high lift up.

Not only that I being claimed by Aphrodite made me ace the beauty factor, but it gave me a giant over-dose of confidence. Confidence that soon helped me win over every person in my cabin, even the ones who thought I wasn't worthy enough to be the daughter of Aphrodite, all except Piper.  
Piper hated my ways, she hated how I broke guys into pieces, she hated how I made guys fall for me madly and then proceed to break them. Because that's exactly what I do, I break them, just as they used to break me back before I was claimed.

I always thought about how this plan was the most perfect plan of revenge. Just looking at these guys and finding the sorrow in their eyes that used to be in mine, made me smile and whoop in happiness. I have to admit that sometimes I felt a little bad, but I think the part of me that enjoyed it takes over too quickly and I never have the time to regret what I've done.

My life was bliss, and I loved it. Too bad my so-called father and his wife have to ruin it all.

My father broke the news two days ago, at a Saturday to be exact, which pretty much ruined my whole plan for this day.  
Off course when they picked me up at 10 a.m in the morning I had to suspect something, but being the oblivious person I always am, I shrugged it off and I went with them without suspecting anything, adding to that, I was behaving in an extremely civil way toward my beloved step-mother. That attitude continued until they broke the news to me, and then it's easier to say that hell broke loose.

I'm pretty sure that I never felt that furious in my entire life before. I yelled at pretty much everyone, including my step siblings. But my dad shutted me up, he refused to even hear me out, and I was driven to camp to gather my stuff and bid farewell to my siblings and my friends.

After two pretty eventful days filled with sulking, fights and, well a lot of arguments. I found myself in a car driving from Forks international airport to my lovely new home, in a town that's not shown on maps, in a town that goes by the name of La Push.

After spending the first fourteen years of my life with my father, I had our family's history memorized by heart. I know that my father grew up in the Indian reservation back in that rainy town _La Push_; I knew that for some reason he left in his early twenties and moved to New York where he met my mother, Aphrodite. I also knew that after I was born he met my _lovable_ step-mother and he decided to marry her after dating her for only a couple of months and only god knows how the hell their marriage lasted till now.  
I wasn't ashamed of my Quileute blood, but I never actually mentioned this to anyone if they weren't directly asking about it. But still I knew that I won't stand out in my new _school_, I had the same russet skin and long jet black hair from my father, but fortunately for me, I had kaleidoscopic eyes that never seemed to stay one color, they depend on my mood, a trait I shared with all of my half siblings back in the Aphrodite cabin. And something that made guys' eyes so wide that they sort of look like a pathetic man-toy. I gotta love my mom for those amazing traits.

After passing what seemed like a thousand trees, and looking at enough greenery, that the color green became such a pain to my eyes, we arrived at a big three story house that had a back-yard stretching into a freaky looking forest.

As I climbed out of the car, my eyes traveled to my surroundings, resting on the rocky/muddy path and the over-grown grass filling the front yard. I sighed knowing that now, the real nightmare begins.

**I think that's all for the first chapter, please read and review, just seeing those reviews makes my day. If I find that that the idea attracts people and get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter in two days time.  
Well till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the alerts and favorites! And the people who reviewed thank you so much! I'm glad that the story is well received. Here's another chapter, it's much longer than the one before, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue.**

_As I climbed out of the car, my eyes travelled to my surroundings, resting on the rocky/muddy path and the over-grown grass filling the front yard. I sighed knowing that now, the real nightmare begins._

Looking around, I become more frustrated by the second. Just looking at this place makes me more pissed off! What did I ever do to deserve to be left in this thing they call town. I look around once again to make sure that the first time wasn't an optical illusion and I really am in this place. I scowled muttering incomprehensible stuff under my breath.

Looking around me, I noticed that I was the only one who was still in the car. My lovely family was already on the front porch. My mind somehow refused to allow me to step out of the car.

"Hey Princess, scared of getting dirt on your shoes or what?"

I growled something intelligible under my breath, gods I hated him. He was so annoying, it's like he was created just to piss me off. Unfortunately I have to live with him, and he actually has the nerve to call himself my brother.

Now let me get this straight, Remus Fane Prince is NOT my brother. He never will be, he's just there to remind me that I'm just an airhead. And that is funny because he doesn't even know anything about me; he doesn't even know that I'm a demigod. And that is a relief.

Scowling, I refrain from throwing an insult at him and I get out of the car, well I try to. Because let me tell you this, trying to get out of a car in a yard that's full of moist dirt without getting dirty is a really hard task, especially if you're wearing 6-inch heels.

"God damnit"

I managed to say that in a low voice, apparently father hated it when I swore. After somehow managing to get myself out without getting any severe damage, I made my way to my lovely family that was still gazing at the house in wonder as if it's freakin Buckingham Palace.

"So how do you like the house?"

My father asked me when I reached them. Before I could curse out-loud, I somehow, and with great difficulty, managed to plaster a sarcastic wide smile across my face; too wide that I was afraid that my face will break. And I spoke in what I somewhat imagined to be a calm polite voice:

"Yeah, impressive house dad... Where did you get it from? A yard sale?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, and to my astonishment instead of lashing out at me, my father just looked at me with a sad look on his face, and slowly another look was there; regret.  
He shook his head at me, and began leading my step-mother Ella, aka Cruella to me, to the house. Sighing, I followed them, inspecting my new 'home'.

I didn't waste my time touring the house with them; I quickly made my way up the stairs to the second landing. I looked around me and I randomly chose the room on the far end, technically because it will be away from them.

As I entered the room, I found it already furnished, I layed on the bed and closed my eyes sighing.

"I'm pretty sure my life now cannot get any worse"

I muttered slowly before drifting off to sleep.

The problem is, it actually could.

The week seemed to fly by, and each day I spent with those lovely siblings of mine, leads me to think of really happy thoughts; like that one I had the other day, the one that involved throwing myself out of the window because Remus thought it would be fun to wake me up by spilling strawberry milkshake on my head. The worst thing is I'm allergic to strawberries.

One of the most frustrating things ever, is that dad decided that I can't IM my siblings and friends back at camp. For some wild, stupid reason, he thinks that they are taking me way from my real family. "Reality check daddy, THEY are my real family" I wanted to yell at him in the face, but being the nice girl I am, I didn't. I just expressed my anger by putting itching powder in Cruella's foundation. And as childish as that sounds, I enjoyed the fact that she kept scratching her face and that dad kept going on and on about "those cheap cosmetics companies" cursing as he yelled his head off.

Also other changes are happening in my life, School starts on Monday, which is basically tomorrow, which technically means "I have to be responsible", and that my friends is what I call bullshit. Ella actually sat and began going on and on about being me being a "big girl" now and that I have to set example to my little 'sister', so I had to sit through a freakin-hour discussion about how to set a good example because that would affect Angel's future. Yeah my sister's name is Angel, as pathetic as that might sounds it's actually true. And the main problem is that she's sort of the devil spawn herself, even if she was only seven. She freakin hates my guts for no apparent reason, and I'm happy to say that I feel the same way.

And that's how I found myself being woken up at 7 am in the morning by the most annoying alarm in existence. At camp we used to wake up at about seven thirty but after breakfast, some of us; including me, go back to sleep till it's about ten or ten thirty. I am not a morning person, and anyone could tell you that. I always feel crappy and mad when I get up early without enough sleep. Back at cabin it was because we were mainly talking or gossiping, here it's because it's the only time I could actually contact my siblings without my father lashing out at "the importance of family. That's just sick.

I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower, fixing my hair in a high ponytail. I took one of the out-fits that Alyssa recommended last night; the outfit was a pink and navy sweater and my dark navy jeggings. Along with my white gold dove pendant necklace that my mom sent over when I arrived at camp, it also transforms into a silver dagger when needed but that hardly ever happens. I was also wearing my maracasite dove earrings and my silver dove cuff that also changes into a shield; another thing that I never use. We Aphrodites have a thing for Dove accessories. Before leaving the room, I grab my rayban wayfarer glasses for good measure, though I know it will be of no use, La Push will be sunny the day I fall in love, which is never going to happen.

On that happy thought, I left my room, checking the mirror on the way, and noticing that my eyes were a stormy grey; which is another way of saying that I'm extremely pissed off. I was met with the screams of Angel the moment my foot left the stairs. I rolled my eyes and continued outside as if I don't belong in this house, which is scientifically speaking true.

"Hey Princess, you're not going to drive are you? I have no intention to be late for our first day because you're dumb enough to ride without a license."

I growled under my breath. Being with Remus brings out the worst of me, I swear.

"My schedule doesn't have a section called arguing with bratty ass holes, so I suggest you just fuck off and leave me alone."

I glared at him and he rolled his eyes, but before he could retort, dad entered the scene, and called us to the car, I slowly entered sitting in the back-seat, though I didn't really get comfortable because in less than ten minutes we arrived. I looked the school, and I was shocked beyond words.

In front of me is what looked like a really old building that looked like it wasn't renovated once in the past fifteen years or so. It was full of students ranging from freshman like Remus to seniors. The school was extremely small, unlike the one that I used to go to before I was claimed.

I closed my eyes in horror, realizing that the horrible truth has finally sunken in; I'm now living in La Push, and nothing is going to change, oh gods.

**Don't forget to review, I really hope you like the chapter!  
Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I'm tackling school work and trust me being in 12****th**** grade is a big deal. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and/or favorited the story, and special thanks to Meepmeep123 and Juli Beawr who reviewed both the first and second chapter. Here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

_I closed my eyes in horror, realizing that the horrible truth has finally sunken in; I'm now living in La Push, and nothing is going to change, oh gods._

Shock pretty much registered on my face, I'm pretty sure if I looked at my eyes now they will be wide and silvery green from shock. I glanced back outside again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, and I slowly slumped back when I knew I wasn't.  
Seriously, is karma holding a grudge against me? Me moving isn't merciful, even if I pretty much managed to survive it, but me attending this school? Ouch, that's really too much for me to handle.

I think Tyche is really holding a huge grudge against me, even though I never did anything to her children.  
Ok, I might have been the reason to why Liam from cabin 7 dumped her daughter Carly, coincidently just to go out with me. But I do that all the time, I did the same thing with Gretel for Olympus' sake and she's the daughter of Ares! I mean isn't it all fair in love and war? And why is the blame on me? It's not like I seduced him, he's the one who's a cheating bastard who strives to get in any girls' pants. If you actually look at it correctly, I might have done her daughter a huge favour.

While I was busy with my thoughts, my pathetic excuse of a step brother decided that I had to snap out of my thoughts, so slowly, he pulled at a strand of my hair.

"Ow! What the freak?!" I pretty much screeched at him. "Good to know that I have your attention, sis" He said smirking this ridiculous smirk. At that moment, I wasn't able to come up with a comeback that would wipe up that smirk of his face, so I just settled for a death glare, one that he seemed to ignore. Instead he just took the strand of hair that he pulled and eyed it with great concentration, but I could see the mockery in his eyes.

"They say that ones hair could say a lot about the person's personality. I can see that the owner of this glossy strand is in need of a psychiatric ward due to her apparent obsession of herself…"

I snatched the strand he was scrutinizing in mockery and he burst out laughing. I chose to ignore his laughter, mostly because I don't really think my dad would approve of me killing his son. I glanced at my said father to find him trying hard not to laugh. That did it.

"I'm outta here, call me back when you get rid of that asshole"

I pretty much slammed the door in their faces, and hurried to the entrance, not waiting for the lecture my father was going to give me about my use of language.  
Growling Greek curses under my breath, I entered the office and marched to the lady who was sitting doodling stuff in her notebook. Noticing all eyes on me, I chose to ignore them, and I huffed in impatience.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't really see you"  
No kidding. I just looked at her raising my eye-brows impatiently. She seemed to get that I was waiting for my schedule because she hurried away trying to find it among the papers that were in front of her.

"You must be Miss Prince then, we don't really get many transfers, so it was a bit of a shock when we were told there will be two coming, which brings me to my next question, don't you have a brother?"

That woman asks way to many questions, seriously she's too chirpy for my liking. Before I could answer her, I heard footsteps behind me and I groaned inwardly as I recognized my step-_freaking_-brother's perfume.  
"I'm right here Mrs. Pierce" He added in an equally chirpy way. I had to restrain myself from puking and I glanced back at Remus to find him smiling giddily. Seriously what's wrong with this guy? Am I the only one who's sane in my family?

"Here you are, these are your schedules and these are the maps of the school, also please make your teachers sign these slips and bring them back at the end of the day. Hope you have a good first day!"

I merely nodded a bored nod at her and grabbed the stack of papers and entered the building, I heard Remus mutter a few words before following me inside.

"Jeez sis, would it really bother you to say a few nice words? Are you only capable of bitchy comebacks?"

"I'll say a few nice words when I'm actually happy, and seeing as I'm pissed off right now, you actually have to thank your lucky stars that I didn't curse at her for being so freaking chirpy"

I growled back and he rolled his eyes in annoyance at me; I shrugged and kept walking not really bothering to check the map in my hands. "Ah sis? You're going to the freshman's building, the juniors and the seniors are on the other side" He said, I could feel him smirking at me and I calmly turned around and left him. I'm really not in the mood to pick up a freaking fight with my idiot of a step-brother.

After about 10 minutes of being lost and a lot of cursing in Greek, I found my first class; Literature with Mrs. Uley. As I entered the class, I was met by dead silence; even the teacher seemed slightly shocked. So yeah, I didn't knock, but I was pissed off okay? As I made my way to the desk, I realized that nearly all the guys were wide-eyed, heck two of them were drooling. I felt my face twist in a smirk, "I think I'm going to have fun here" I thought.

The teacher finally registered that I was a new student, and she snapped out of her reverie.

"You must be miss Prince then?"

It was more of a question than a remark, I just gave a curt nod and she smiled merrily as if I never really cut her class, gods this town is weird.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Where have you transferred from?"

I looked back at her to find her smiling widely at me. I noticed three large scars running down her right cheek; I gave them the slightest attention. Being a demigod, I was used to scars, trust me surviving two wars; I've seen worse cases.

"I'm Grace Prince, and I transferred from Long Island, New York."

Mrs. Uley just smiled, clearly not noticing my unhappy mood, she slowly smiled a friendly smile and ushered me to sit at the back, right next to the guy who was chuckling a few seconds ago.

With a huff I settled on my seat, and heard the guy chuckle again. Seriously what is wrong with these people? I really think that this town is either nuts or plain annoying.

"Having a lot in our mind are we?" He said, chuckling again. I frowned and glanced at him. And that's when I noticed that he wasn't bad looking; in fact he was actually extremely hot. He had jet black cropped hair, a really muscular built, chocolate brown eyes and the quileute russet skin, he was also huge! Even when he's sitting, you would know that if he stood up, he'll stand at 6'6" or 6'7" at the least.

"You don't know the half of it" I replied bored, if I was impressed by what he looked like, I didn't show it. I was good at that, number one in Aphrodite's rules of dating, is to NEVER give the guy the impression that you're impressed. Otherwise they get extremely cocky.

"Right, so do you like it here at La Push so far?" He said, smirking slightly at the look on my face.

I smiled sarcastically. "Me? I'm perfectly happy actually, Why shouldn't I? Because being whisked half-way across the country to a rainy miserable town not shown on most maps is one of the things on my top-ten to do list"

At that, he burst out laughing. "I can see that you're actually overly enthusiastic about it as well"

"I know right? It runs in my family"

He laughed again, but before he could respond to me, the teacher cut our small conversation short. "Is everything okay over there? Mr. Black and Miss Prince please refrain from speaking in class" Mrs. Ully told us, but I could see that she had a smile tugging at her lips. I glanced back at him to find him winking at the teacher and to my astonishment; I found her slightly winking back.

"Do you like have, special ties with the teacher?" I said, not really hiding my astonishment. The guy just smiled, "Well, I'm cool that way" I rolled my eyes, and he laughed. "Well, no, but she's the wife of my…friend".

"Riiight" I said, dragging each syllable. "Seriously" he said, not laughing anymore.

"Whatever" I said sighing.

"I'm Jacob by the way"

"Grace"

"So, I've heard." He said smiling, and I rolled my eyes smiling too. "So Grace, do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Well seeing as this is my first lesson, no I don't have any plans." He rolled his eyes and I smirked. "You could sit at our table, if you want" he said shrugging.

I smiled, "I might take that offer Jacob Black"

"Sure you will" he rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

We spent the rest of the lesson just chatting, and if the teacher heard our voices, she didn't do anything about it, she seemed to ignore them, and when I made my way to her desk to let her sign the slip, she smiled warmly at me. "I hope you like it here, Grace, it will get better soon, I hope" and I managed to surprise myself by smiling at her.

I had to go through three other lessons until the bell rang signalling the start of lunch. At that point, my dyslexic mind was already swirling with jumbled thoughts. I managed to keep from muttering Greek curses under my breath as I made my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Grace! Over here"

I followed Jacob's voice until I found a table filled with giants. Not literally off course, but they were all as big as Jacob, if not bigger.

"Guys meet Grace, Grace, these are my friends"

"No shit" I muttered under my breath, but nearly all of them chuckled as if they heard me. He rolled his eyes and he introduced me. My mind became jumbled again from the amount of names he said. Jared, Seth, Paul, Leah, Kim, Quill, Brady, Collin…oh my god, that was a lot to take in.

"And Embry…who's apparently not here yet" Jacob muttered the last one looking around. But I was barely listening, to tell you the truth I was sorta sexually aroused, well not literally but trust me you'll have a hard time controlling your emotions if you're around 6 guys who are as hot as hell.

"Like what you see babe?"

That dude named Paul said smirking, and I smirked back.

"Babe? Do you even know me screwboy?"

The guys around me stopped laughing and looked at Paul alarmed as if waiting for him to jump at me in anger; they were astonished when he just smiled.

"You're feisty…I like that"

"And you're an ass hole, I also like that."

I have no idea why I'm trying to make Paul angry, maybe because he looked intimidating and half the guys in the room apart from the ones at our table were always glancing at him in alarm. But if my word vomit made him angry, he didn't show it, again astonishing the guys and this time, astonishing me.

"Congratulations" He said smiling and I quirked my eye-brows questioningly. So he continued, "You're the first girl who isn't actually afraid of me, you deserve a salute and a bow" He said winking and I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to be of help, and to your information, I don't really get afraid easily" I smirked and he mock bowed.

Throughout our exchange, the guys were eyeing us both curiously; well they eyed Paul alarmingly but were mostly afraid that he'll tackle me or something.

"Ok seriously, he isn't going to eat me, quit the stares"

I said rolling my eyes at them and they relaxed a bit but not before throwing glances at Paul who shrugged and smiled.

"So Paul, Are you like, taking the role of the bad-ass player seriously?" I said not really caring what the consequences might be, but Paul merely shrugged smiling a sexy smile that he seemed to reserve to the girls he woos.

"What do you think? Why? Are you impressed?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you count me nearly puking from your said charmness, then yeah, I'm impressed."

I have no idea why I'm talking to Paul of all the guys around me. In my opinion, Paul seemed the most intimidating one of them, the one that moms would warn their daughters about. To tell you the truth, I'm sort off drawn to Paul, not in this way, but I feel like we both would make good friends, he's sort of the type that would suit me as a friend.

Paul smirked at my answer, but before he could reply someone else cut our conversation short.

"What did I miss?" I heard someone panting from behind me and a fine smell entered my nostrils. That smell, was one of the most intoxicating smells I've ever smelled in my life. It was woodsy smell with a mixture of an aftershave and pine leaves. It did nothing to calm my nerves, and I wanted nothing more than to turn and look at the stranger with the said odour.

"Well, EmbryBoy you've only missed the new hotstuff of La Push High, Grace meet Embry. Embry meet Grace"

"Hotstuff? Seriously? That's rich Paul, especially if it's coming form you" I rolled my eyes, but I turned to meet the new guy, whose odour is already driving me nuts.

Turning, I came face to face with intense chocolate brown eyes. And I was taken by surprise. As soon as both of our eyes met, time seemed to stop and it looked like the world stopped turning and we were the only two on its surface.

Basically, I felt that Kronos was under control, and even though I never really participated in the Kronos war, I knew he has nothing to do with what I'm feeling right now. The only thing that I was sure off is that it somehow felt right.

**If someone doesn't know who Tyche is, she's the Greek goddess of luck and fortune, I hope that settles it **

**I feel sort of bad leaving it here, but I've already written a lot! That's nearly double the amount of words from last chapter. Please don't forget to review. Your reviews make me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here to present to you, the fourth chapter! *cue applause*  
I think that this is the longest chapter that I've written so I really hope you enjoy reading it like I enjoyed writing it.**

**Again I want to thank everyone who alerted or favorited this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, your reviews made my day! And again special thanks to my loyal reviewers Meepmeep123 and Juli Beawr, you guys are the best.**

**Here's the fourth chapter, enjoy! **

**Embry**

Sometimes life is so unfair.

Take me for example. I'm a guy who's been abandoned by his father when I was still in the womb. I lived my entire life feeling like a burden on my mother because I have always thought that she'd be better off without me. And when I'm fifteen, a little fight with her turns into something else and I suddenly find myself on four paws, and I find Sam Ully in my mind explaining that I happen to descend from wolves and that the tribal legends are true after all, and my life is practically dedicated to kill off bloodsuckers.  
Tired of the drama? There is more to come.

Sam became my boss, literally. He took over each and every aspect of my life. He ordered me away from my friends; Jacob and Quill, saying it's too dangerous to be around them and that they'll be joining me shortly anyways. And because he happens to be my Alpha, I pretty much have to obey him even if I don't want to. I used to have a girl-friend, her name was Kayla, but one look at her and I knew we'll never be able to be together again.

I didn't imprint on her. Sam made me break-up with her to avoid another Leah episode. I remained heart-broken for countless days. She disappeared and left the town shortly afterwards returning to her old neighborhood in New York. And if this was supposed to make me feel any better, it only made me feel more horrible with myself. I only started becoming better when Jacob phased and Quill followed him. And after two years, I got over it completely, but I never let myself get close to anyone, I never allowed myself that is. I wasn't ready to face heart-break again, I didn't even know if I wanted to love anyone again or not, let alone imprint on anyone. I mean, I saw Emily and Sam and the love that seemed to radiate in the air when they were together, and I saw the same thing with Kim and Jared, but I still didn't know if I wanted it or not. What if she rejects me? What if she wanted nothing to do with me? Will I be able to handle it anyway?

Ugh that is so frustrating! God I swear sometimes my life sounds like a pathetic tragic book!

Anyway, back to the present. Want to know why I actually recited this whole speech? Well to top everything, my math teacher, or pretty much all the teachers except Emily off course, seems to think that the guys and I are in a gang or something and we work in the smuggling business or whatever the hell their mind is able to come up with. And they pretty much made it their job to make our life a living hell.

So, what am I doing here? Easy, I was held back after class like everyday to hear the same effing lecture that I'm forced to hear from every teacher in this…nice school.

I quickly ran to the cafeteria after I was finally dismissed. I entered the door and ran to the table that we usually sat at. As I approached it, a beautiful smell entered my nostrils. It was lavender and lilies and another unusual smell that I could only identify as the scent of red roses. And they were all coming from the girl that was talking to Paul as if he is an old friend.

"What did I miss?"

I said to announce my arrival, but I was already too lost in that amazing smell that was radiating from the girl in front of me. On top of that mesmerizing smell, I was already feeling a pull towards her. It was like Mother Nature is telling me just to look at her.

""Well, EmbryBoy you've only missed the new hotstuff of La Push High, Grace meet Embry. Embry meet Grace"

Grace. That was her name. If only I could see her face now. Then she laughed, well it kinda sounded more like a smirk than a laugh. But it was pleasure to me ears. I swear her laugh made my insides melt.

"Hotstuff? Seriously? That's rich Paul, especially if it's coming form you"

God, she's feisty too. This girl is definitely turning me on. She turned gracefully, but before I could be judge how she looks like, I caught sight of her eyes.

They were enchanting. They filled my lungs with air and somehow I found myself unable to even blink. Her eyes themselves looked like they were from a different world. They were a pure grey, but they somehow managed to contain each and every shade of grey known to mankind. They were the perfect shape, not too large or too small. And she had those perfect eye-lashes that every girl would die to have.

I slowly felt myself flying. Gravity moved it and was no longer holding me to earth; it was her, only her; this enchanting beauty that stood before me. I never knew imprinting will feel like this, I never felt this need to protect anyone. But I knew I would for her, I would die for her, hell I'll kill for her. I'll practically do anything for her. She's the most important person in my entire life from this moment on.

With large effort I managed to make my eyes leave hers to allow myself to see her entire face, and I became even more tongue-tied.

I swear I've never met any girl who could top this girl's beauty. I'm betting that even if she wasn't my imprint, I'd still think the same thing. Her eyes are not the only perfection; she was utterly perfect as a whole in every shape and way. Her skin wasn't as dark as ours, but I could see that she had this caramel tinge in her skin. Her hair was tall, ebony, shiny and it fell in small waves down her back and was fixed in a high ponytail. She had those bangs that remind you of Hollywood stars and they were framing her perfect symmetrical face. Her lips were rosy and luscious and god they were totally kissable that I had to restrain myself from kissing her. She had high cheekbones that had a natural blush in them. In fact her entire face seemed to be free of make-up, and to be truthful she doesn't even need make-up.

My eyes continued to take in her entire features. They traveled down from her face to her body and I wasn't surprised when I saw that she was even more perfect.  
I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I was really mesmerized by her that can't find the words to say anything.

"Oh not again" I recognized that as Brady, who's as anti-imprinting as Paul is. "Oh my god, Embry you're going to have a handful" That was Jacob whom I could feel is smirking. Then Paul had to say something sarcastic that I wanted to hit him for, "EmbryBoy has finally been whipped, I've been waiting for this day ever since forever" I inwardly rolled my eyes, but Leah's grumble pushed me to the edge, "Perfect, Another one, just what we need" I restrained myself from growling at her and remained looking at Grace, but unfortunately she was startled by what everyone said and she broke away looking at everyone again. My eyes were literally screaming to come in contact with her eyes again.

I saw her blinking once, twice before turning to Paul and addressing him and the others.  
"What are you guys talking about?"

Paul was grinning from ear to ear looking like a small kid and giving you the impression that he knows something that you don't know. I frowned at him and he grinned and winked.

"Well Gracie, EmbryBoy..."

"Paul" I growled at him and he smirked.

"EmbryBoy sometimes has this urge to welcome new girls, but he has this weird ways of welcoming, you see he likes to stare at girls' for a long time with no apparent reason"

For a moment she didn't say anything. But then her face broke into a small frown, but I could see that it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes held a different emotion; mockery? Laughter? Confusion? I didn't know, I swear I've never had this struggle when it came to reading girls, but with her, it's proving to be impossible.

"Yeah, I can hardly call staring at me like I'm god's gift on earth weird. What is wrong with you Paul? Have you always been that immature? I' swear you bring out the worst in me, even though I only met you like 10 minutes ago…"

I jumped from surprise and I was ready to shield her from the blow she was about to get from Paul. I've never met a girl or even a guy who isn't afraid of Paul. Even Kim seems to avoid interacting with him even though we all know Jared will flay him alive if he even thinks of doing something that bothers her. Yet Grace seems strangely confident and not the least afraid of Paul. The thing that's even stranger is that the blow never came. Actually, Paul didn't seem to mind that she was talking to him like this. He seemed strangely amused.

"And you amuse me greatly Grace Prince"

She rolled her beautiful eyes at him then talked to him yet again with this strange confidence that she holds in herself.

"Amuse you? What am I, like a toy to you? Do me a huge favor Paul and shut up for like a moment."

She's talking to him like she's talking to an old friend that she has known for years. And Paul, who had a tolerance level as large as a teaspoon, took her words and they didn't seem to bother him at all.

She slowly turned around and faced me again and yet again I got lost in those breath-taking grey eyes of hers.

"Just to ignore him, I have no idea how the hell you guys tolerated him all those past years, and that's coming from a girl whose unfortunate enough to meet him ten minutes ago"

"Hey, I thought we hit it off!"

"Yeah, yeah we're best friends for never Paul."

She rolled her eyes at him and he rolled his back, but I could see his lips twitching. She smiled like she knew she had this effect on him and turned back to me and I grinned at her.

"Anyway, regardless of the asshole, I'm Grace" she said smiling at me this heart-lifting smile that makes me want to kiss her. The words failed me again and I didn't know what to say. God Embry since when have you became such an idiot? _Embry you've always been an idiot, it's multiplied now since you've met the girl who could wrap you around her fingers_. Ugh damn mind, shut up!

"I know, I'm Embry

Seriously, what the hell is that supposed to be? Where did my rational thinking go? Can't I think of anything smarter to say?

But Grace didn't seem to mind my answer; she smiled at me and replied.

"Yeah, I know that. Cool name"

I felt my face break into a smile, and she looked at me and smiled back.

"Right lovebirds, since introductions have taken place, why don't you both sit because you look really strange since you're literally having eye-sex in the middle of the cafeteria."

Grace blushed deeply her cheeks turning beet red, I turned to Paul and I threw him a death glare that he seemed to ignore and he winked at me, I shook my head and I turned to look at her again, but she was no longer embarrassed, in fact; she smirked.

"And this, my friends proves that he's even more immature than I previously assumed. Do you have a nearby kindergarten where we could drop him off at?" She said rolling her eyes and sitting back across from him. I heard entire the table collapse in laughter and I heard a low growl from Paul, but I was already a lost case. I slowly dropped down in the seat next to her but my eyes never left her face.

Oh I love her already. The spirits must love me to bless me with such a girl, can she be more perfect? God where the hell was this girl all my effing life?

**Embry changed his mind about imprinting, no doubt about that…What does Grace have to say in this? The answer is in next chapter which will be in her point of view, and the more I see my inbox filled with reviews, the faster this chapter will come. So please please *please* review and tell me what you think.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that I deserve to get killed because I didn't update earlier, but really I had a huge geography test last week and I spent the entire week studying, I took a long time because my dyslexia wasn't really cooperating. So don't kill me yet, please. Thanks for the great reviews everyone, Juli Beawr and Meepmeep123 you both made my day, the ****anonymous reviews were also encouraging, so thank you!**** And also special thanks to the Almighty Pyro with the super long but great review, thank you very much and I'm really glad that you like it that far! **

**Enough of this stupid babble, on to the story!**

**Here's the fifth chapter, enjoy!**

**I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter so here it is: I don't own, nor will I ever own Percy Jackson and Twilight. Those great works belong to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Grace**

I felt my face heaten up. He was staring at me wide-eyed, open mouthed as if he never saw anything like me before. In other situations I'll be thrilled and cocky about it, but what didn't help is that I was also as mesmerized by him as he is by me.

He had the most Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes you could ever imagine on a person, they were almost inhuman; they looked out of this world, and remember this is coming from a daughter of a Greek goddess.

And he was hot. Pretty much hotter than any guy I've ever met in my entire life, and again this is coming from a daughter of Aphrodite who dated 16 guys in the course of three months.

But they won't hold a candle to this guy- Embry's apparent hotness.

Even his name sounds out of this world. Embry. I like the sound of it.

_"Stop it Grace"_

Yikes, what the hell is wrong with me? Since when was I that easy?  
I felt my eyes roaming his body in a not very obvious way and heaven, are those abs that I see?  
And sure, underneath the tight navy T-shirt he was wearing, I could see what looked like a well toned chest.

Fucking hot.

Hell, how can someone be that hot without stopping traffic?

_"Earth to Grace, snap the hell out of it!"_

My mind once again had to interrupt me, but fuck; I can't seem to stop staring!  
It's not only his hotness that makes my mind enter a whirlpool; take a look at his face!  
He was like a sculpted warrior. His features were so masculine and carved and just...so...precise! If it wasn't his almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, or his russet skin, then hell it will definitely be his jet black cropped hair and his entire face that's just so arresting and intriguing, with those high cheekbones and that determined mouth.

_"Shut the fuck up Grace!"_

I was prepared to ignore that stupid, annoying voice again but the talking around me startled me and shook me out of it. I dropped the gaze and turned to Paul, but for some reason, my eyes just wanted to meet his again. I shook that thought too, I blinked them twice before re adjusting myself. Turning I looked at Paul questioningly.

"What are you guys talking about?"  
I was addressing everyone, but my gaze was on Paul, who seemed to find what I said extremely hilarious since his face look like it could break any moment now from his huge smile. I hate this smile, especially on him.

He suddenly winked at…Embry? And then he turned to me again with this creepy too-wide-to-be-innocent smile.

"Well Gracie, EmbryBoy..."

I heard a growl from behind me, and for some reason I was positive that it was coming from Embry, though how I know that, is beyond me. For all I know it could be a stray dog standing near the window but no, my mind doesn't seem to agree. I resisted the temptation to turn to him, because I had this gut feeling that I won't be able to look away anytime soon.

"Paul..."  
He was growling again, weird as hell, but let me tell you, extremely sexy!

I could possibly neglect the fact that before this moment, growling like dogs was never a turn on. Not to me anyway.  
I can't say that now.

Needless to say, Paul went on, ignoring the growling coming from Embry.

"EmbryBoy sometimes has this urge to welcome new girls, but he has this weird ways of welcoming, you see he likes to stare at girls' for a long time for no apparent reason"

I stared at Paul not saying anything. Could that possibly mean that he does that with every girl he lays eyes on?

_"Exactly"_

For some reason, I felt hurt, I have no idea where the hell it was coming from but I suddenly felt hollow and empty.  
What the hell is happening to me?

He's messing with me, and he's gonna regret it.

Two can play that game.

I glanced at Paul who was grinning as if he's watching a soup opera. As if he knows exactly what I'm feeling.

Grrr...Over observing idiot.

So naturally my first priority will be wiping off that smug grin on his face, manageable.

I managed to place a fake frown on my face, saying, "Yeah, I can hardly call staring at me like I'm god's gift on earth weird. What is wrong with you Paul? Have you always been that immature? I' swear you bring out the worst in me, even though I only met you like 10 minutes ago."

Behind me Embry jumped from surprise looking quickly at Paul than at me. He seemed waiting for Mr. Bad ass to make a move. But amused looking Paul looked no where near angry, in fact he grinned at me.

"And you amuse me greatly Grace Prince"

I was tempted to laugh out loud. I really do like Paul, and not in that way! But we both manage to push each other's buttons without causing uncalled drama.  
And we just met 10 minutes ago.  
I rolled my eyes at him. Payback time.

"Amuse you? What am I, like a toy to you? Do me a huge favour Paul and shut up for like a moment."

I smiled mentally when he did shut his mouth and I swiftly turned back to Embry who was looking at me in wonder. Drool worthy. That guy is definitely drool worthy.

"_Could you stop thinking about him, remember who you are!"_

As much as I wanted to physically injure that annoying voice, I snapped out of it. The voice as irritating as it sound, is just saying the truth.

"Just ignore him, I have no idea how the hell you guys tolerated him all those past years, and that's coming from a girl whose unfortunate enough to meet him ten minutes ago"

I said to Embry not really looking into his eyes, I was focusing on a spot close to his eyebrows. I can't seem to look in his eyes and remain rational.

Stupid teenage hormones.

"Hey, I thought we hit it off!"

I could feel him smirk, and I rolled my eyes at him saying "Yeah, yeah we're best friends for never Paul."

He rolled his eyes at me but I succeeded in making his lips twitch. I deserve a prize; I made Paul almost laugh at something I said.

"_That sounds very mature Grace"_

It's called sarcasm stupid mind! Ugh how the hell did I survive those past 17 years with this thing?!

"Anyway, regardless of the asshole, I'm Grace"

I have no idea where the hell those words were coming from. I mean, regardless of this asshole? Really Grace? That's what you think of? This guy is literally giving me goose-bumps without even touching me. His voice alone is doing strange things to my brain.

"I know, I'm Embry"

I know that, and gods don't I think it's a really cool name...Gods Grace snap out of it and say something!

"Yeah, I know that. Cool name"

I could now literally kill myself for my stupid choice of words. Gods why the hell do I sound pathetic? Since when was I like that? In front of a guy of all things

"_A really hot guy"_

Gods shut up! You're not making this any better…

I sneaked a look at him and fortunately my word vomit didn't seem to make Embry feel uncomfortable; in fact he smiled a huge smile which I replied to by smiling one of my own.

But obnoxious Paul had to mess it up off course.

"Right lovebirds, since introductions have taken place, why don't you both sit because you look really strange since you're literally having eye-sex in the middle of the cafeteria."

I felt my cheeks heaten up for the second time this day. Stupid immature Paul. Ugh I hate awkward situations like these! More because I'm hardly ever in one!

Thinking quickly, my Aphrodite snarky side didn't seem to leave me in my moment of need. I snapped back with a sarcastic reply that earned me a growl from Paul. What is wrong with them? Do these guys work as dog impersonators in the afternoon?

I silently dropped in my seat smiling at everyone who seemed to collapse in fits of giggles. My lovely moment was cut short however, with his arrival.

"Oh my god, what the hell is princess doing here?"

That's exactly what I need right now. My idiot step-brother making snarky comments to make me look like an idiot. Can my day get any worse?

"Princess? Cool name Gracie, can I call you that?"

That was naturally Paul off course. However before I respond, Embry beat me to it.

"I don't think so, leave her alone Paul, she doesn't need your teasing now"

I felt my face twist into a smile. I can't help it, he's gorgeous and nice, what more could a girl ask for?

"Thank god someone here knows how I feel, appare what the hell is my stupid step-brother doing here?"

Before anyone answers, the devil spawn answered himself.

"Ouch sis, the word stupid really hurts my feelings; I think I'm going to cry." He wiped an imaginary tear and I rolled my eyes and he smirked and continued,

"And I'm here because they invited me here," He gestured at two of the guys whom I think were named Brady and Collin.

"What I really want to know is what you are doing here, who invited you?" He continued and I heard Embry growl again, I managed to stop myself from saying a comment about it and focused on the mutant being in front of me.

"I don't really have an obligation to explain myself to you, but it's Jacob who invited me here, what I want to know is how the hell were you even acquainted with Brady and Collin, you're only a freshman dork"

He smirked at me, wasn't I rude enough? Did he really want me to lose my freaking temper?

"Wow Princess, since when were you able to understand words like 'acquainted'? You know you really have me impressed."

The guys laughed. Traitors. Even Paul was laughing, the only one who didn't seem to find it funny is Embry, he remained straight faced, and he was actually glaring at Remus. Gods, even when he's glaring he's adorable…

"_Shut up!"_

"Anyway, news flash sis, Brady and Collin are also freshman"

What?! This is impossible, those guys are huge! If I didn't see them in high school, I would say they were in their early twenties. The same goes for each and every guy I'm sitting with. Kim and I look like dwarfs sitting with them.

"What? This is impossible."

I rolled my eyes at Remus who was smirking his famous asshole smirk.

"Well sis, they are, I'm actually older then Collin by two months"

"Would you stop calling me sis!"

"Sorry sis"

He was grinning widely as if he just won the argument.

Ugh, he's an idiot! I swear he has a diploma in being a major asshole! What a way to actually embarrass me in front of my new friends, and in front of Embry of all people.

Wait, why I'm thinking like that?

I don't care about Embry. He's just another guy that I can't actually like. I'm not attracted to him.

"_Yeah right"_

I'm not! He just intrigues me, a little bit. Nothing else is going on!

"_Yeah Whatever Grace"_

I was about to scream in frustration when an abnormally warm hand made it's way to my hand, that shook me out of my trance.

My eyes shot up and I was met by his chocolate brown ones, I froze in spot. The moment his hand touched I swear I felt electricity flowing through my body. There was a spark that made my eyes shoot up and stare at his.

What is it with me and this guy? What is wrong with me when I'm around him? I just freaking met him 10 minutes ago, and I'm actually feeling a spark between us?

I think I've officially gone crazy.

I dropped the gaze and turned around to the others. They were all staring at us giving us this knowing smile. Everyone except the girl called Leah who was busy scowling at the whole scene, and my step brother who was eyeing us with curiosity written all over his face.

This didn't last long, soon this curiosity turned to recognition and then, rather weirdly, it turned to frustration and anger.

"Oh my god, what the hell man? On my sister? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Calm down pup, it's not like he could help it"

Jacob slowly patted him on the shoulder, but that only seemed to channel his anger more. And I was still extremely confused so I just remained silent.

"Why the hell can't you control yourself?! I didn't want any of them to get into any of this. You just literally shaped her entire life now!"

I became more confused. What was Remus talking about? Why the hell is he that angry? And, oh my gods, is he shaking?

In less than a second his shaking became worse and out of nowhere I found Jacob, Brady and Collin dragging him outside.

I finally came to my senses and lost it.

"What the hell just happened?" I paused after each word to give them my message clearly. They all looked anywhere but at me, which made me even more pissed.

"Answer me"  
I didn't realize that I was growling. Gods was I turning into a dog too?

Paul finally looked at me, and he smiled a lopsided grin that looked as fake as Winona Ryder's breasts, and I frowned at him.

"Well? What is it?"

"Look Grace, it's not our place to tell…"

"Oh it's not your place to tell me why my step brother lost his temper when he saw me looking at Embry?"

"No…"

"It's not your place to tell me what the hell got him that angry and why the hell was he shaking?"

"Not really…"

"And it's also not your freaking place to tell my why my step freaking brother just got dragged out of the freaking cafeteria?"

Without noticing it, I was really starting to lose my temper. And the fact that they all seemed to take it extremely calmly pissed me off more.

Before I yell at them, I was stopped by Paul who actually looked a bit anxious.

"Look Grace, it's not really our place to tell you. The best bet is to ask your dad when you get home."

I snatched away my hand and I stomped out of the cafeteria, yeah I tend to run from situation when they get out of control. It's a habit I picked out from my sister Alyssa.

I spent the rest of lunch in the library. A place I normally I won't be caught dead in. And the rest of the day passed without any other weird situations. Embry tried to talk to me in history but I ignored him, but I didn't miss that look if immense pain on his face when I did that, and I also didn't miss the feeling of discomfort in my gut. But whatever that was, I ignored it.

At 2:30 I found my dad waiting for me in front of the school. On his face was this look of relief and…loss? I didn't know, it was never really easy to read my dad.

"How was your day?"

Despite the fact that I was still pissed, I was tempted to laugh out loud. Why did he care anyways? He never did, was he actually trying to be a dad?

"It was fine dad. Anyways, what the hell is going on?"

He started the car and he began to head to our house, his eyes never leaved the rear-view mirror. But I knew he was listening to me.

"Well dad?"

"What?"

"What happened to Remus?"

His eyes snapped to mine and his eyes darkened.

"What happened to Remus?"

I rolled my eyes. Why do they always try to treat me like an idiot? Can't they see it's not working?

"He disappeared into thin air, and you never actually asked about him. He was dragged away in the cafeteria and I never saw him since then"

"He's okay; he's doing some stuff with Sam."

"Sam? Sam who?"

My dad smiled, "Sam Ully, remember last Saturday when I took Remus and mom to dine with Ullys?"

"No, I don't dad"

"Well, they live on the other side of the forest, their house is just across from ours if you minus the forest in between"

"And what's he doing there?"

"I don't know honey; you can ask him when he gets home. Since when were you that concerned for your brother safety?"

My dad was grinning now. Gods my father is turning into an older Remus, and here I wondered where the hell Remus got his idiotic behaviour from.

"I'm not dad. I'm just weirded out; I have no reason to actually care about the idiot."

My father turned his head to look back at the road looking suddenly upset.

"Well then, there is nothing to worry about ok. He running some errands for Sam and he's coming back later."

I sighed knowing that the conversation is now over. But I couldn't help but feel that there is something about it. I mean, he got dragged out of school to run errands to Sam? How lame can their excuses get?

When I got home I went straight to my room, I didn't even bother to return the greeting my step-mother said to me. Lying on bed, I began to recall everything that happened today. Somehow my mind kept replaying the part when Embry's eyes met mine, and how I felt when his hand touched mine.

I didn't realize I was shaking my head as I thought about it.

"_This has to stop Grace, you can't like him. You don't have the ability to love, even like guys in general. You're only going to wind up hurting him so stop being selfish."_

The voice, whatever the hell it actually is, is right. I can't like him. I don't even have that ability. And Embry seems like a nice guy, he really doesn't deserve getting broken. I don't want him to get broken.

I frowned at that thought. This was the first time I ever think that some guy doesn't deserve it. Guys were like toys to me, but somehow, Embry really can't seem to fit that category. Why the hell am I feeling like that?

"Don't even go there Grace"

I said to myself before passing out on my bed and ascending to sleep.

**There, Finally over. This is officially the longest chapter I've written. So how do you like it? Did you like Grace's version of the imprinting? How do you feel about her brother phasing? I dropped the hint back in the prologue that her father is shape-shifter himself, so I just thought it would be ok if her brother just phased when he knows that Embry imprinted on his sister. Oh and about that, Grace's dad told Remus about the legends and imprinting when they met at the Ully's place, next chapter is going to explain that better because it will contain a Remus P.O.V. Anyway, hope you liked it, and don't forget to review.**

**Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello everyone! I'm here again with a new chapter, and I present to you, chapter 6  
*Applause*  
I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, Meepmeep123, Juli Beawr and Hermes' little girl for sticking with the story and reviewing every chapter. I also want to thank everyone who favorite and/or followed the story; you guys made my day!**

**Here's the sixth chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, those great works belong to Steph Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

**Remus**

"Life sucks and then you die"

That's how the saying goes right? Well, I couldn't really agree more.

The past few weeks have been technically torture, even if I didn't show it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those emo dudes who like to scream all day long about how much they wanted to die and then end up with a slit wrist.

No, I'm nothing like that.

The changes that I've been through those past three weeks have really thrown me to the edge. First, I had to move across the country away from all my friends because my father has had enough of my pathetic, shallow, stupid step sister's behavior. So not only did I have to endure 14 years of my life being second best, now I actually have to live with her again.

When she left back when I was 12, I thought this is the last time I'll ever see her, and we were both ecstatic because of that. But then she had to cause trouble all over again, and father thinks that after 3-4 years of leaving her in the care of her mom, she needs to be re-straightened out. And that's when the fabulous idea of moving back to his birth-place pops back into his head. She caused the trouble, now we must suffer the consequences of her actions.

Another thing is her love to destroy any kind of peaceful feeling in a room. I hate the fact that she always resents my mother, even though my mother is one of the most loving people on this planet. At first I thought it was because father chose her and left her mom. But after she went to live with her mother and returned to visit us in her weekly visit, it was revealed that she got that her mother is the one who left our father, not the other way around. But that didn't exactly make her feel any remorse.

She continued to play pranks on my poor mom and I always had the tendency to arrive too late to prevent the thing from happening.

The weird thing is; I never found myself exactly hating her.

She intrigues me in a certain way; I never felt the nagging feeling to hate her, maybe tease her a lot and just pull jokes on her, but that never lead to hate.

Grace might be a spoiled, conceited brat who only cares about her make-up, but I couldn't help but feel protective over her just as I am protective over Angel.

Pathetic, I know.

You'd think that after a girl makes you feel all that and you had to endure her annoying presence in your life for 13 years; you'd crack and find yourself hating her guts.

But not me, unfortunately.

The first few days after we moved passed as peacefully as they could actually be in her presence, it was on the third day that I began to feel changes in me.

I woke up grumpy, with a severe headache and the painful feeling that my entire bones are on fire. Mom also noted that my temperature is really high.

But one look at dad and I knew that it wasn't the flu.

That night, he took mom and me to dine with Ully's. To say that I was fascinated by Same Ully, that would be a complete understatement. The guy is great! He looks like the perfect leader and I always wanted an older brother figure.

Our visit had a purpose though; my father thought it was time for me to know the truth about their-_our_ tribe. I already knew the legends, father used to tell me about them when I was a young boy. I always thought they were fascinating, but I never thought they could be real.

They told me all about them; how our genes are triggered when a vampire or a _leech_ as Paul gladly offered, is around. How we have inhuman strength, speed and hearing. How we have to patrol each night to protect the tribe from _bloodsuckers _and lastly, how we have the ability to imprint.

The way Sam described imprinting made it seem so perfect. He said it's much more powerful than love at first sight; when you imprint, she becomes your everything. Sam actually said that gravity moves and it's no longer the thing that holds you to earth, it's her. But he also said that hardships come along with it, saying that he broke Leah Clearwater's heart after the process because he imprinted on her cousin, and he said that when this happened most of the pack tried not to date anyone and if they were already dating someone and they didn't imprint, they had to break up with them. Sam imprinted on Emily, and Jared imprinted on girl in our school called Kim, and Quil imprinted on Emily's three year old niece Claire, and while it may sound sick and wrong, he only sees her as his sister until she grows up. Thank god for that...  
I also found out that my dad imprinted on my mom, and that the main reason we moved here is because Harry Clearwater, Seth's father died of a heart attack and my father has to do his duty as an elder.

I met the rest of the pack, the only one who were close to my age were Brady, Collin and Seth. They were cool to hang out with, even if I didn't phase yet, but they said it will happen sooner or later. Later I noticed that the wolf thing is affecting my body as well, hell, now I have bulging muscles and I'm beginning to sport a six pack! How freaking awesome is that?!

School came quickly next week, and to say that Grace was a pain in the ass is a complete understatement. Yesterday she placed itching powder in mom's foundation; mom had to scratch her entire face for hours leaving scratch marks on her face. Dad was furious but he didn't know that Grace was behind it and he blamed the factory that manufactured the foundation. I swear he had a look of murderous rage on his face that I've never seen before. I wonder if I'll ever imprint and get to feel what that is like.

School wasn't as bad as I thought it will be, since I already had friends to start with. Brady and Collin showed me around the school, and it turns out that both of them were in most of my classes.

All went well until lunch came along, then it's safer to say that hell broke loose.

I made my way to the table Brady and Collin told me about. It was located in the middle of the cafeteria and it's not hard to miss eight huge dudes. I was about to sit down until the smell of the nauseous perfume that Grace fills herself with entered my nostrils, turning, I found her sitting right next to Embry.

Crap.

"Oh my god, what the hell is princess doing here?" I nearly shouted at them. That's something I had to control when I'm around them; I always had to keep my temper in check, these werewolves lose their tempers really easy. But I'm not going to say that I was exactly ok with Grace hanging out with them, for once I had a large group of friends, why does she have to but in? Plus, I'm not really sure it's ok for her to hang out with hormonal werewolves, I don't want her thrust into that world with me, beside being too freaky, it's extremely dangerous for regular mortals like her.

"Princess? Cool name Gracie, can I call you that?"

I stifled a chuckle. When I went over to the Ullys that day, Paul was the one cracking jokes the whole time. He had the nerve to irritate everyone in the vicinity, including Sam. I swear that guy goes looking for trouble. Irritating my sister isn't really something I'll give up anytime soon, but Paul seems to know what he's doing.

"I don't think so, leave her alone Paul, she doesn't need your teasing now"

My eyes snapped to Embry who was glaring at Paul, and Paul rolled his eyes at him and smirked. What's wrong with him?

"Thank god someone here knows how I feel, now what the hell is my stupid step-brother doing here?"

"Ouch sis, the word stupid really hurts my feelings; I think I'm going to cry." I wiped an imaginary tear and she rolled her eyes at me and I smirked.

"And I'm here because they invited me here"

I continued pointing at Brady and Collin, mentally rolling my eyes.

"What I really want to know is what are you doing here, who invited you?"

Yeah that's something I really want to know, who invited _her_ of all people? In the background I heard Embry growl, and I wondered what the hell is wrong with him, I was about to turn to him and tell him that when Grace snapped me out when she replied.

There, what I want to know is how the hell were you even acquainted with Brady and Collin, you're only a freshman dork"

I smirked at her; she always manages to give me an opportunity to tease her; one of the few things I actually like about her.

"Wow Princess, since when were you able to understand words like 'acquainted'? You know you really have me impressed."

I smirked at the look on her face; the scowl that was etched on it showed that my comment set her off. The entire table was actually laughing; well not counting Embry since he was too busy glaring at me. I wonder what the hell is setting him off…

Not wanting to make him more pissed off at me, I turned to Grace who was still glaring at me, I sighed impatiently at her. If there is one thing that makes her more pissed off, it's treating her like she's an annoying young kid.

"Anyway, news flash sis, Brady and Collin are also freshman"

I watched as her scowling face as it changed to confusion and as her eyes widened in disbelief, and I understood why. If you look at Collin and Brady from afar you'd say that they are at least juniors, not freshman like me or like the regular scrawny looking boys in our year.

"What?! That is impossible!"

I smirked at her revealing my teeth, and putting her on edge again. I loved how I can set her off like that.

"Well sis, they are, I'm actually older then Collin by two months"

If possible, her eyes widened even more, but I wasn't lying! I really am older than Collin by two months; it's not really my fault that he phased before me though.

"Would you stop calling me sis!"

"Sorry Sis"  
I smirked widely at her knowing that I shutted her up. I'm glad I managed to; she really was starting to get on my nerves.

I watched her as she started squirming in frustration and I smiled mentally. She seemed to be arguing with herself and I chuckled to myself even more. I stopped, however when Embry touched her hand and her eyes flew up to meet his.

I saw the look in his eyes, it was…love? Adoration? Whatever it was, it confused me. Why would Embry look at my sister like that? He just met her for god's sake! I let my eyes move back to Grace's face and I saw the look of confusion, but it was also mixed with desire of whatever that was.

I never saw that look on her face before

Its true Grace hardly ever was at home back when we lived in New York, but I knew Grace well. Well, I know her history anyway.

Grace is known to be a bit of a man-eater; she's a bit of a heart-breaker and she loves causing pain to guys. When she used to visit our house on weekends and when we would go out for dinner or something, she would always have this smirk when any passing guy would stare at her in desire. She would never give the impression that she actually likes him; she will only get a smug look on her face and shrug it off.

She never exactly had a look of pure desire on her face, not like the one that's on her face as she looks at Embry.

She dropped the gaze and I saw a faint blush creep up her cheeks. My eyes went over to Embry who was still looking at her as if she could be snatched away from him anytime soon. When my eyes fell over the others, I saw the look of recognition in their eyes and in their smiles, and finally the realization hit me.

He imprinted on her.

No!

I found anger bubbling inside me, and when I looked at them again, my anger increased and I lost it.

"Oh my god, what the hell man? On my sister? Are you freaking kidding me?"

It was the truth; I never wanted any of my family thrust into this life. It wasn't because I was selfish, it's just the lesser people to be involved, the lesser people are most likely to get hurt.

"Calm down pup, it's not like he could help it"

I heard Jacob say in the background and I felt his hand on my shoulders, but I barely heard him. I saw red; the anger inside me was increasing more by the minute and I knew that it was too late to stop it.

"Why the hell can't you control yourself?! I didn't want any of them to get into any of this. You just literally shaped her entire life now!"  
I was now shaking in anger, and suddenly I felt myself being dragged out of the cafeteria and soon I was thrown against a tree.

I finally exploded. I literally felt all my bones on fire as my legs began to change to paws, my body was now covered in fur and I felt my entire senses heighten.

I was a freaking wolf. Finally!

My head was beginning to feel all dizzy from all the information Sam and Jacob were saying. I already knew all the legends but for some reason they felt that I had to know the whole story again. When they came to the imprinting part, I lost it again.  
I still couldn't believe that Embry imprinted on my sister. I hated him for not giving her a choice. I hated that she cannot have any control over her life anymore.

"_Calm down pup, you're making it sound as if it's an arranged marriage" _

I heard Jacob mutter, and Brady and Collin laughing in the background. I growled at them, they have no idea what the hell I was feeling. There sister didn't just get imprinted on!

"_I thought you said you don't really care about her"_

I growled at Collin and he shutted up. That what I told them; they don't really need to know the truth.

_Look Remus, it happened and you can't do anything to change it. You're just have to learn to accept that you're sister is one of us now._

I snarled at Jacob and I was ready to pounce on him when a new voice entered our heads,

"_What is going on here? Why aren't you at school?"_

I sat down as Jacob told Sam everything that happened today. I growled when he got to the part that Embry imprinted on Grace.

"_I see, well Remus, as Jacob told you, you can't do anything about it, what's done is done. Your sister belongs with Embry…"_

I growled at that, but he kept going.

"_Nothing you say or do will stop it, so just accept it. And I order you not to fight Embry over it or try to keep them away from each other."_

I growled again but I had to obey him seeing that he's my alpha. I remained sitting as Sam instructed Jacob, Brady and Collin to show me around the forests in the reservation. When he left I silently followed Jacob and the other two around. They then lead the way to Emily's and tried to get me to phase back but that proved to be impossible. Each time I tried, I remembered both of their faces and the anger will boil again inside me. At the end it was settled that I would sleep in front of Emily's for the night.

I layed down thinking of how much my life changed these past few days and how my curious sister will demand an explanation as soon as I set foot back into our house.

_Well that won't happen anytime soon"_

__I finally layed down and was swept into a dreamless sleep.

**Done! I finally managed to finish this; Remus isn't really as easy to write as Grace or Embry, so it's a good thing I managed to finish it in a short time.  
Next Chapter I'm thinking of doing a Grace and an Embry P.O.V in the same chapter. I know that the last chapter I made Grace look like she's going to fall for him easily, but I assure you there is drama to come so prepare yourself for a lot of denying and confusion in Grace's part. I have already written the chapters where Embry and Grace will be an item, but that chapter might take a while to be published. So the more you guys review the closer you get to finally reading that chapter! **

**Till next time, which isn't going to be long; you can expect a chapter later this week.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I want to apologize profusely for the really really late update. I was busy and my father got really sick and I had the biggest author block anybody could ever have. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, Meepmeep123, Hermes' little girl and Juli Beawr, thank you so much for the great reviews, they made me smile and I'm blessed to have great reviewers. Also thanks for all the followers and favorites, I'm really happy that you like the story so far. Enough of this boring talk, onto the story.**

**Here is the seventh chapter, enjoy!**

**Grace**

I woke up to the sound of rustling from my window, glancing at the clock; I realized that I've slept seven hours. Groaning, I pushed myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. It didn't take a while before all what happened today came flowing back into my mind. I felt myself frown when I get to the part of Remus being dragged out. It's not like I care about him, I don't really. It's just, I'm concerned maybe? He's my step-brother after all, and if he's hurt or something, maybe my father won't let me get back to camp anytime soon.

Well maybe I'm not concerned about this.

My stomach suddenly grumbled and I realized I've skipped dinner. I smirked to myself as I went to my closet and I grabbed the locked suitcase in the bottom. For some reason, my father refuses having any ambrosia or nectar in the house. His excuse is something along the lines of "Your sister or brother-could-get-hold-of-them-and-may-swallow-them-accidently."

Load of stupid talk, but that's the main reason to why I keep them stashed under my clothes, locked in a small suitcase. I quickly break a really small square and I popped it into my mouth. I felt the taste of the caramel sundae melt into my mouth and I instantly felt energy flow through me. I took a small sip from my thermos and I locked the suitcase again and placed it back in its place. As I closed the closed one side of my wardrobe, something caught my eye.

The Rainbow maker that Jake Mason and Leo Valdez presented me was still wrapped in the box it was presented in. The few times I talked to my sisters ever since I came here, was on the phone, or on Skype. The later was only used once since Chiron cut their connections and sentenced them to two days of extra chores since using the internet at camp is against the rules. I never used it simply because, first, my father will go ballistic on me saying that the precious should be spent with my real family yadda yadda. And second because I have no idea how to work it.

I decided to try anyways; I'm bored stiff here and extremely pissed off because of what happened today and talking to someone who actually knows me well is going to make me feel at least a little bit better.

I slowly pull it out of the box really carefully. I took one look at it and I was in awe. It was beautiful. I was right to pull it out carefully for it was made entirely out of crystal. It had a shiny crystal surface that was shaped into a heart and placed on that surface was what appeared to be a fountain. All of that was placed in a case filled with mirrors. With the maker out, I saw a CD with a note on it written in barely decipherable hand-writing saying; _Play before usage._

I smiled to myself as I placed the CD in the stereo. A CD is a much better deal than writing a note which would take hours if I attempt to read it on my own.

"_Dear Princess Barbie"_

It started and I groaned at that. Leo has this delightful theory that suggests that I'm a reincarnation of Barbie. He knows that Barbie doesn't exist off course; but he just likes to tick me off.

"_If you're listing to this, it's either two things. You're really missing my voice or you want to know how the maker works. If it's the former, then please call me at my number, you'll find it engraved on the box from the inside."_

I out-right laughed at this. Leo is hopeless when he comes to girls. But I know that this is an act. I know Leo was never interested in any of those girls he chased around. The only girl that really caught his attention was Thalia, Jason's sister, who threatened to castrate him if he as much as blinked in her direction again. I heard a small shout and I realized it was coming from the CD. And before I know it, it was Jake Mason Talking.

"_Sorry about that, Leo is still wrapped in his pathetic non-existent love-life with half of the girls at camp. So if it's the later, and you decided it was time to enlighten us by your presence than listen and listen carefully. To start it all up, really carefully remove the glass case and insert water at the opening of the fountain. After you're done, close it again and press open. You'll find the open button on the surface of the maker. Then carefully place the maker underneath a lamp or the sun or a source of light if it's dark outside. If you did all the previous steps correctly, a rainbow will form. To create an iris-message, drop the golden drachma into the tube on the top of the maker. Say your words and we hope to hear from you as soon as it works. We all miss you here. Yeah especially me Princess!"_

Leo said in the background after Jake finished his little speech and I laughed again. I closed the stereo and I took out the CD and I placed it in one of me jewelry boxes. The one I use for things I treasure because of the memories they bring.

I followed his steps and thankfully I got them right on my first try. It's not because they are hard, demigods just can't seem to follow steps, especially if they are in some kind of order.

I pressed open and I closed my eyes after dropping a golden drachma through the tube.

" Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I chanted under my breath, than I added, " Alyssa Rose, Camp half-blood, New York"

The Rainbow shimmered and I suddenly was taken back that the screen wasn't inside, it floated outside the case into the air like a projector. I have to remember to kiss Leo for that.

An Image was formed and my favorite blond sister came into view.  
"Alyssa!"

She dropped what she was doing and looked right at me.

"Whoa Grace! What the - I thought - I thought your father decided to take on the mean father role and he prohibited you from calling us via IM."

"Prohibited? Wow Alyssa what happened to I-will-only-use-the-words-I-can-spell pledge?" I asked her smirking. "Well blame it on Maria and her obsession with

Scrabble. She had me dictate her 6 whole pages from the dictionary yesterday; her damn-charm-speaking ability is really kicking in. I spent three whole precious hours doing that, Hell I swear if someone with a book comes anywhere near me again, I'll punch him into next Thursday!"

I chuckled to myself. Being able to charm-speak is one of the very amazing blessings our mother can give us. So far, there has been only three charm-speakers in our cabin, Piper Mclean, Drew Valentine and the youngest member of our cabin, Maria Crystal. Its true Piper and Maria don't use it for selfish reasons, but they will use it if they really want something done. And Maria being only nine seems to like making people older than her serve her. Fortunately for me, I'm not affected by charm-speak. I have no idea why, but we deduced that there has to be some kind of opposite to Charm speak. But long story short, Maria, Piper and Drew have a hard time convincing me to do anything.

"So, how are you? How are you doing in the hell-hole you were dragged into?"

I rolled my eyes but I smiled at her. "Well my dear Alyssa, everything is just peachy. Just the usual non-stop rain, not one ray of sunshine, stupid step-brothers and hotties who stare at you like you're gods' gift on earth in a freaky way. Just the perfect welcome I could get in La Push.

But Alyssa wasn't listening, I lost her the moment I said "hotties who stare at you."  
"Whoa let's call a timeout on the clock, did you just say hotties who stare at you?"

But before I could answer her, I heard another person speaking. "Who mentioned the H word and I'm not in the conversation?"

I rolled my eyes but I smiled widely, in less than two seconds we were joined by another one of my favorite sisters. Adrianna Elise.

"Gracie! Damn it Poise, why the hell didn't you tell me she's here, like on IM?"

"Maybe because she just started the conversation five seconds ago, dim wit!"

"Dim-wit? Wow nice use of vocabulary-"

"Guys! I'm the one stuck in a hell-hole! Pay some attention for the gods' sake!"

"Righty Gracie, now rewinding, I want to know who the hotties are" She sat there looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning and I groaned inwardly. I'm so not in the mood of talking to Adrianna of all people about Embry- I mean about the guys.

_I said snap out of it Grace!_

"Gracie, I'm waiting!"

Adrianna said in a sing-song voice and I glared at her. She smiled innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"He just a guy, I mean guys. They were at school with me"

"Really Grace? And here I thought that you snuck into a bar and met some dude with piercings in every visible body part, and quite possibly not so visible, named Snake who blew your mind away…We know it's a guy from school Sherlock, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

I momentarily laughed. Adrianna could be extremely sarcastic at times, especially when she's pissed off. I shook my head smiling but I decided to tell her everything before she sends some kind of monster to hunt me down.

After I finished, Alyssa was narrowing her eyes looking thoughtful while Adrianna stared into space. Finally, Adrianna broke the silence.

"So let me see if I'm catching what you're throwing. Indian Hottie steps out into the cafeteria, rocks your world, looks into your eyes and keeps looking on and makes you fall head over heels. Am I getting the gist of it here?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I never knew where the hell she got her way of speaking. "Yeah, pretty much Addie, except the last part. I did not fall for him."

"Yet…"

Alyssa said smirking at me and I glared at her. While Adrianna just looked at me rolling her eyes in disbelief "Look Gracie, I maybe a blonde but I know in my heart that God just got it wrong and it was too late to change it once He noticed. So I'm not an idiot and you can't accuse me of being a dumbass. And because I'm not an idiot, I can see with my naked eyes how in awe you were when you were talking about him just now."

"I was not in awe-" "Oh yes you were, we're the ones seeing you Sherlock"

"Seriously, quit the act, you like him don't you?"

I shook my head rapidly. I do NOT like him. I can't like him anyways. Even if I want to, and I don't…Do I?"

_Grace, if you don't keep you're trap and mind shut I will injure you…_

I have no idea how my mind can injure me but I remained quiet.

"Well, have you finished you're meditating session and are we allowed to converse again?"

I rolled my eyes again. "I was not in a meditating session idiot"

"I'm sorry, excuse my unfamiliarity of the situation, I meant, have you finished the staring contest you were having with the ceiling?"

I smiled at her sarcastically; she drove me crazy at times. This is one of those times.

"Look, I don't know what I'm feeling. I honestly can't like him; I don't fall for guys, even if the said one is extremely gorgeous; guys are just toys, remember? Another thing is that I just met the said guy less than 10 hours ago."

Adrianna looked at me narrowing her eyes in thoughtfulness. "When you say gorgeous," Adrianna started, "are we talking Brad Pitt boyish good looks, or Johnny Depp make ya want to slap somebody?" "No, we're talking Brad and Johnny need to bow down and recognize"

I replied without losing a beat. And it was true, Hottie- I mean Embry is dreamy, and that's coming from a demigod daughter of Aphrodite.

"And you're still here? Are you kidding me woman?"

"What?" I told her confused. "You" Adrianna started, "Left a walking Calvin cline ad, who was looking at you, as you quote, like you're god's gift on earth and you're here talking to us? Do you have a death wish?"

"I just met him Adrianna, what the hell am I supposed to do? Besides, I have no intention to be more than a friend. Cause you know what happens when I think otherwise."

"Yeah, the usual, you get bored after a couple of weeks, and you end up dumping him while he's head over heels for you. It happens every time."

"Well if you're putting it so bluntly, than yeah, I don't want this to happen to him. I don't know why, I just don't want him to get hurt, especially by me." Alyssa looked at me weirdly. "You never said that before, when you break a guy you never felt remorse. I thought you never cared for them?"

I sighed deeply. I know she has a point, I was never like that. I have no mercy when it comes to shatter their hearts apart, its pure enjoyment for me. But hottie- ugh! EMBRY Grace, it's Embry goddamnit! , but with E-M-B-R-Y I don't know what exactly am I feeling, the thought of him hurt…it kinda hurts me too. That sounds crazy and weird but it's what I'm feeling.

"I don't know guys, I have no idea what the hell I'm feeling. I mean the thought of hurting him, kind of hurts me too. It's so…not me. I have no idea what's going on with me. Am I going crazy you guys?"  
"No sweetie, you been gone a long time now, we just didn't want you to know that we knew." Alyssa said with humour in her voice.

I groaned again. "Ugh…I'm not joking Alyssa. One look at hottie and- Great, thanks to you Adrianna, I'll probably call him hottie tomorrow."  
"Pray tell me if you do, and I will be sure to do you the honour of laughing my ass off."

I glared at her and once again she gave me her innocent look.

"Anyway, as I was saying, one look at EMBRY and all me feeling are put into frenzy. That's not normal, especially for me."

"Look Grace, I know it sounds really weird and confusing to you, but you're staying there for a while, so while you're there try not to be involved with hottie-er Embry too much. It's easier that way."

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I agreed with Alyssa before Adrianna buts in with her protests.

"Grace it seems like our time is up. It's the bonfire now, keep your eyes peeled and please for the love of Gucci tell us updates on your situation with hottie."

"Yeah Grace, talk to you soon"

I bid them goodbye after promising them that I'll tell them updates on my situation before they cut the connection. The room felt strangely quiet and I felt the tide of home-sickness flow through me. Just then, the sound of the door bell from downstairs pushed my train of thoughts away. I grabbed my pepper spray for good measure, I have no idea if la Push was safe from serial killers or not.

I made my way downstairs quietly as I heard the sound of water coming from the outside. _Off course it's raining, it never stops around here remember…_

I opened a really small part of the door really slowly, and I was shocked at the sight.

Outside, in nothing but a pair of cut-offs was a drenched looking Embry. It seems like the part of avoiding him is easier said than done.

Really easier said than done…

**Whew, Finally I got this out of my chest. I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I really hope that you like it. So how do you like it? Do you like Grace's sisters? Should I include them more in the story? Please please review. Suffering from author's block is the worst thing that could ever happen to a person! Next chapter is Embry's POV, and trust me when I tell you, the story is going to get a bit more…exciting. I must go now, but please review, I'm begging you, I live to see those new reviews! Oh and to all the Americans out there, happy late thanksgiving! Hope you had a wonderful time with your families!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I'm probably one of the jerkiest writers on this website, but I had exams, so please spare me this time. I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, Meepmeep123 for sticking with the story and reviewing each and every chapter till now and The Almighty Pyro for his super long but great reviews and for all my new followers! **

**Here's the eighth chapter, enjoy!**

**Embry**

I stared at her retreating figure as she made her way stomping out of the cafeteria in anger. I wanted so badly to jump after her. It hurt to see her so angry and I'm not there to make her feel happy again. It's my job to see that beautiful smile never sliding of her face, I live for that. But somehow I knew if I did, I would pretty much end up lost in her gorgeous eyes and I would tell her about our secret immediately. I won't be able to stop myself.

I remained lost in thought about her. But Jared's voice shook me out of it. "Wow dude, you're girlfriend's a drama queen" I growled at him and he smirked. "She is, she practically left the table because we didn't tell her what's up with her brother, that's the definition of drama queen bro"

"Shut up Jared!" I growled at him. He rolled his eyes at me and turned back to Kim who shot me a sympathetic look. I frowned and left my place at the table and I headed outside the cafeteria. I heard Paul saying to Seth "That's what you get when you imprint…you really want to get whipped as well? Think twice before going to the dark side bro, it's mad out there. Mad." I rolled my eyes, 'here comes the teasing, ' I thought. Paul and Brady haven't stopped teasing Seth about his excitement to imprint.

Unlike Leah, Seth actually wants to imprint. The idea of having someone to care about and love with all of his heart sounds amazing to him. Till now he's the only wolf who's looking forward to imprinting on someone. I was indifferent really, and so is Collin. Brady and Paul both hate it and wish it will never happen to them. Leah resents it as it ruined her life and the rest of the pack already imprinted and they love it.

Walking down the hallways, I kept trying to place her scent. Her scent that drove the wolf inside me to the edge. It wasn't until I reached the library when I finally smelled that refreshing smell of Lavender and White lilies enter my nostrils. I entered the library to find her seated in the back doodling on some kind of paper and every two seconds, she would eye the cell phone on the desk in front of her, then she would look away uneasily. I frowned and I slowly approached her, she seemed to feel my presence because she looked up.

For a moment I thought I saw happiness in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by a frown and she looked back down at the paper.

"Whatcha doing?" I said lightly, hoping she would ease up.

Better said than done.

"Nothing, go away"

I frowned. I hated seeing her angry. Angry with me. It was painful, and it made my heart break a little.  
Great, I'm turning into a pathetic Pussy.

_You always were Embry, but Grace seems to pull out the…"best" in you._

I growled in frustration and she looked up again. I was relieved to find that there was no longer any anger in her face, just curiosity.

That could be a problem.

"What's up with you guys and all the growling?"

I stood there, thinking for an answer quickly. But my mind couldn't come up with convincing lies. So I shrugged and smiled a bit and she raised her eye-brows.

"That didn't answer the question you know."

I contemplated on what to say but she was already standing up and gathering her things, she looked at me and scowled, "Forget it, it's not like you're in position to tell me anything".

"Grace, I'm sor- Grace!"

I heard the door swing and that amazing smell leaving the room. I slumped on the chair feeling worse than when I have come. Why is this imprinting thing so damn hard?

_Nobody said love was easy Em…_

Shut up…

Today became officially the longest day of school. School normally passes really fast, mainly because I sleep in most of the lessons. But today sleep never came to me, my thoughts were always about Grace, and how was she doing. I tried to talk to her again in History but she ignored me. It hurt like hell to be away from her for so long and the guys didn't exactly help; what with Paul whispering whipped and laughing every time he looked at me, and Collin, Quill and Seth throwing me sympathetic looks.

I wanted to tell them where to shove this sympathy but I managed to keep my temper in check.

After I ate lunch at Emily's as quickly as possible, I left before Remus wakes up and decides to give me *the talk*. I'm not really sure he's going to take it nicely that I'm always fantasizing about his sister. The scenes in my head would probably scar him…and will give me a death sentence.

I phased and ran through the forest till I smelled her scent at the other side of the forest. I stopped there and I gazed at the house. A couple of hours passed till I finally saw light coming from what I assumed to be her room.

It was a strange light; it was more like a rainbow than light actually. It shone throughout her room. I heard a lot of buzzing and I figured she's talking to someone, only I couldn't hear what they we're saying. Werewolves do hear from great distances, but not that much!

It was only after about half an hour when the strange light finally went off. It was now raining, but I wasn't exactly paying attention, I was still focused on her house, waiting for her to look out the window or something.

After a few minutes of waiting, I phased back and decided to try and knock on her door. I didn't want her to go to sleep still pissed off at me, and with any luck she'll hear me out this time. I reached her door already drenched in water; I knocked twice before she opened the door. She gaped at me in surprise and her eyes went wide.

"Embry?"

I nodded, but my mind wasn't with me. I swear each time I look at her, she gets more and more beautiful. She was wearing tight pink pajamas that hug her legs and show off her curves. I felt my mouth water in excitement and I noticed her looking at me disbelievingly.

"Are you insane? What the hell! It's freezing out there, and you're not even wearing a shirt!"

I felt my insides melt as she looked at me worriedly. She even looks cute when she's worried. She continued rambling on though, even though I was only half-listening.

"-in your right mind? You could get pneumonia or Hypothermia or something just as worse!"

I chuckled to myself; I was enjoying every moment as she continued fussing about my wet state. She must've seen me smile because she frowned at me in disbelief but her eyes showed concern.

"What the hell are you smiling at? This isn't funny, you could die!"

I chuckled again and she narrowed her eyes. So I managed to put on a grimace. She frowned at me again and turned around to check if there were people in the house.

"You better come inside, everyone's asleep anyways. I'll help you dry off, but keep your trap shut, and I mean that in the politest way. My father won't be excited when he comes in and finds his daughter sitting with a guy in the middle of the night."

I nodded at her still not able to find any words and she opened the door and led me to the living room. "Stay here, I'll get a couple of towels."

She left me in the room and hurried up the stairs, I eyed the entire room until my eyes fell on a photo placed on the side table. I reached over and grabbed it. It was Grace, but it looked a couple of years old. Grace looked about 14 or 13, she looked the same, she was hugging two blonde girls and a red-head in the photo, and they were all sporting the same shirt, a shirt that had the slogan "Camp half-blood". After looking carefully at the photo, I noticed that her eyes weren't the same, in the photo, they were blue, and from what I've seen today, Grace has grey eyes.

Now that is strange.

I turned the photo and I found something written with extremely bad hand-writing. I was able to make out the words though.

"_Grace, Alyssa, Adrianna and Scarlett, Summer '09. First year at camp half-blood"_

"_Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong" -Mom_

'Wow, what an inspiring quote' I thought sarcastically as I flipped the photo again to look at her face. She really was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I hardly even noticed the three other girls in the photo with her, even though they appeared to be good-looking.  
"What are you staring at?"

I jerked up to find her staring at me with curiosity written all over her face.

"ahh nothing?" She raised her eye-brows and I shrugged giving her the photo. She eyed it and I saw that her eyes shone with something I couldn't exactly place, but I figured she was reliving the memories.

"Good memories?" I asked smiling a little. She looked up and smiled a huge smile. "The best"

I smiled at her even though I wished that I was sharing those memories with her. "So, who are these girls? You seem pretty close" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Oh we are. Very. These are my sist- friends" she added quickly and I frowned.

"Sisters? You have other sisters?"

She looked furious with herself and cursed in some kind unknown language before looking up. "No I don't"

I raised an eye-brow and she scowled. "What is wrong with them being your sisters?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Doesn't seem like it. Is it because you're from the same mother and you think it's pretty freaky?"

She looked up at me with a little smile that appeared as a grimace."Yeah, a bit. Mostly because we're close in age"

I shrugged smiling. Nothing will make me change my opinion of her.

"People think it's weird and…well, you know how people think."

I did and I felt anger bubble up inside of me at the thought of someone saying something bad about her mother that made her feel ashamed of herself.

"Embry? Embry are you ok?" She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I realized I was shaking and stopped when she touched me.

"I'm fine" I smiled up at her but she didn't seem convinced.

"what's up with you guys and the shaking?" she narrowed her eyes and I thought desperately for an answer until my eyes fell on the towels.

"I'm just…a bit cold"

I smiled a bit but she didn't seem convinced. Never he less, she grabbed the towels and handed them to me, along with a black shirt.

"Here, you could wear this. It's my father's but he hardly ever wears shirts anymore."

I took it from her touching her hand in the process. Something sparked and she gasped and dropped the shirt. I grabbed the shirt my eyes never leaving hers as she continued to gap at me.

"You ok?"

"I'm…I'm fine"

She shook her head and turned and sat at the chair across from me. She was trying to avoid eye contact with me and kept her gaze to the ceiling.

"So…what is Camp Half blood?"

She looked up and I was relieved to find her smiling a bit. "Summer Camp, I've been going there since I was 13. My mom…kinda insisted that I go there."

"Wow…why?" "She has ties with the director they are…old friends, almost like family actually. Besides it was a chance to bond with my sisters."

I smiled at her as she looked at the picture and traced the words written at the back. "I really miss it there…"

She added in a low voice not intending for me to hear. "Well you'll join them soon right? You could go next summer."

I said hoping to cheer her up but dying at thought of her far away from me.

"Yeah, I guess" She said smiling. I stood up and sat next to her and she flinched. "So, are we cool? I mean you seemed pretty pissed off today at us, and…I didn't want you to go to sleep angry with me"

She stiffened when I mentioned it, but replied without looking angry, something that made me a heave a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to coax the truth out of my father; I know how to crack him anyway."

I nodded and she moved a bit away from me.

"So are we good?" I asked leaning again next to her.

She sucked in a breath and I smirked knowing that I had that effect on her.  
"Yeah we're reconciled, we're good to go, no problemo"

She rambled on and I chuckled in amusement. The feeling that you have the ability to turn your imprint on is indescribable.

"So, want out hang out after school tomorrow?"

I leaned at her and whispered these words in her ear. I felt her breath hitch and then to my surprise she shot up from her seat and stood in front of me.

"I can't, and in fact, we shouldn't be spending any time together."

"I- what?" I said surprised and a bit hurt and confused. What does she mean we can't spend anytime together?

"look Embry…You seem like a really great guy and you'd make a great friend. It's just, not safe for you-us to stay with each other alone I could..well, I could kinda hurt you."

I stifled a laugh, That line should be mine. She'd probably be safer away from me. But something in her eyes told me that she wasn't talking about physical pain.

"What...do you mean?"

"I'm not ordering you to stay away from me, I'm just asking you, for your own good to stay away from me. You're better off away from me."

"I'm not sure I could handle that" I whispered but she heard me and she smiled a little.

"You could always try" She replied. "It's going to be like fighting a losing battle" I replied to her going closer. She backed away looking at her watch.

"It's getting late, I should go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow" She said, looking away and avoiding eye contact.

I was a bit bummed but I made my way to the door while she grabbed something from the closet.

"Here, take this, my father bought about 5 more when we moved here, this is extra"

She said while handing me an umbrella. I took it from her though I'm not going to use it at all. I smiled at her one last smile and she returned it, though it turned a little sad at the end as she closed the door.

I ran into the forest and stripped down tying my clothes to my leg before phasing. I took the umbrella in my mouth and I took off to Emily's, still thinking about Grace's words.

What the hell did she mean by saying "I could hurt you"?

After all, I'm the supernatural freak…

**Grace**

I leaned at the door after closing it. I was trying to calm my nerves down but I was failing. I felt aroused; a feeling I've never felt before.  
I'm not sure whether I loved how I'm reacting to his presence or if I hate it. I've never reacted to a boy like that. I've always been cool and calm around them; I never show my true emotions. Around Embry I feel like a giggly pre-teen just having her first crush. And the thing that makes me feel more weirded out is that I'm not supposed to feel those emotions. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite for the gods' sake! We were immune to these tricks, we grab boys' attentions easily but we never fall for their charm. Adding to that, we just met less than 12 hours ago.

So what the hell is wrong with me?!

Each time that guy looks at me, my emotions are all set in frenzy mode. And each time he touches me, I feel a spark like the one in those cheesy romantic movies. And each time he comes near me, I feel aroused and turned on.

"I have to stay away from Embry Call, it's not good for my nerves, and I'd hate to see him in pain because of me"

I said to myself as I closed my eyes and slid on the floor. My heart beating slightly more than when I first came down those stairs. And despite that I just promised myself that I have to stay away from him, the nagging feeling in my heart is trying to send me another message.

Since when was I ever concerned about someone's feeling? Much less, a guy's feeling?

_I'm not sure you'd be satisfied with the answer Grace…_

Just so you know, I'm really beginning to hate you..

**This is literally the first time I've ever attempt to do two POV's at the same chapter. I know Grace's isn't big, but these are just her thoughts now, wait till she wakes up the next morning and all her original thoughts come flowing back into her mind. Again I'm really sorry for not updating for too long, I have exams and I'm dyslexic so studying takes double the amount of time with me. I just finished yesterday and winter break starts next week so my next update is going to be much earlier next time. So how do you guys feel about the chapter? Was it any good? Did you like it? I hope you like it because I've done it in a hurry between my breaks from studying, because I felt horrible that I haven't updated in a while. Please please review, it makes my day just seeing the new review alert in my inbox!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm so so so sorry for not updating for too long. I've had a lot of issues at home and it wasn't working out. I was grounded from my Laptop for two weeks, and when I finally get it back, I found everything on my desktop deleted. But thankfully, now I have a chapter plan for the rest of the story so I won't be having author block and updates are going to be more frequently. I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews, MeepMeep123, The Almighty Pyro and Juli Beawr, you guys are freaking awesome. And special thanks to FictionRibbonLover1439 (Cool name btw ****) who reviewed every chapter from the beginning till chapter 7. Really guys, I love your reviews and they make me really happy! I'm glad that you enjoy the story till now. **

**Here's the ninth Chapter, enjoy!**

**Grace**

When I woke up the next morning, I knew I got up on the wrong side of the bed. To start it all, my alarm didn't ring, so I had to be woken up by my lovely step-mother who also took it as an opportunity to scream her ass off because, as I quote her *your room looks like a freaking tornado ran through it*. It took all my will power not to flip her off, because my father will not really like it much…at all actually.

And then I had to throw everything out of my closet because my step mother, again, didn't wash any of my clothes, and I was reminded by our first day here when my father decided to make each and every one of us wash their own clothes, in an effort to teach us responsibility, or in my case, as an effort to keep me preoccupied enough so I won't go and talk to my sisters.

The thing, that actually made steam come from my ears is when my dear father told me that he's unable to drive me to school today because the car broke down. At that point, I was ready to kill my father. My father who calmly told me that I should take the bus like any normal teenager.

Did I ever mention that I hate that man?

Anyway that's how I found myself at the bus stop waiting for the bus. At 7:00 am in the morning. In mismatched clothes. Just great.

I wasn't prepared though, for what I saw.

Before I even realized that I missed the bus, I found a big surprise. A big pickup truck was on the side of the road and leaning outside, in nothing but a pair of cut-offs, like yesterday, was Embry Call.

I have no idea how the hell I didn't notice yesterday, but that guy was hot! He had what looked like and eight pack and he was chiseled and so muscular. Adding to that, he was deadly handsome. Gods how can someone be that hot? *Snap out of it Grace*.  
A tiny voice reminded me and I snapped, but not before I realized I was ogling at him that entire time.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"I've seen better" I replied smirking back. He frowned and his smile disappeared but nonetheless he gestured me to come over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well your stepmother called, she said you were feeling off this morning because your car broke down, So I offered to give you a ride"

"Wait, Ella called you? How does Ella even know you?"

He looked confused for a bit but he regained his composure seconds later.  
Well you're father is an Elder Grace, Your stepmom is friends with Billy and Sue, and I was crashing with Jake last night, so these weren't really news to me."

"Great my Step-mother gossips about me like a teenage girl. How freaking awesome is that?" I rolled my eyes as Embry chuckled amusingly.

"Well she's not that bad you know" I shot him a look and he laughed this time. "No seriously she sounded like she cared about you.." I cut him off, "Yeah cares about me my ass. I don't really give a shit." He didn't reply, so I looked up to find him looking at me weirdly.

"What is it?" I said cocking my eye brows upwards. And he shrugged but still stared at me confused a bit. I shrugged and was about to leave him when his voice returned.

"By the way, the bus left 15 minutes ago"

I cursed ancient greek under my breath and I swiveled to meet him again and he smirked and gestured to the car. "my offer still stands so…"

I shrugged and went up to his truck , but not before sending angry prayer towards my lovely family down the hill.

Thankfully we arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. I checked my schedule to find that I had History again, with that Lady with scars. When I mentioned that, Embry smiled and told me her name was Emily and that he works for her husband. Which was also what Jake said yesterday.

I was afraid that Mrs. Ully, or Emily would be pissed because we arrived a few minutes after the bell rang, but she just smiled at us, and shot me a secretive one and turned back to the class. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Mrs. Ully knows something about me and isn't sharing.

I remained lost in thought for a bit until another knock at the door pulled me out of my reverie. When I looked up, I found not one, but two new girls at the door. One looked our age, with fake blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes, and the other looked younger, a freshman maybe, with Dark brown hair, blue highlights, pale skin and violet eyes.

"Excuse me Mrs. Ully, but these two are new students here, I'm sorry they are a bit late, we held them back at the office for some time, extra paperwork" the admissions lady said smiling at Emily in a kind way.

"It's ok Mrs. Holloway, I'll take it from here" She smiled back and Mrs. Holloway closed the door.

She turned to the two new girls and flashed them a smile of her own. "Hey, welcome to La Push high, how about you introduce yourselves?"

The fake-blonde girl sneered a bit, which made me give myself a pat on the back because my assumptions were correct, she's an A hole bitch. My assumptions were more corrected when she replied, I wanted to go and rip off that fake blonde hair from her scalp.

"My name is Harlow Bryant, I moved from Woodland Hills, California. What I want to know is, how can they let a deformed teacher teach here, isn't that like, against the law or something?"

I heard gasps all around me and I felt the two desks on my both sides vibrate a bit. I looked up to see both boys shaking madly, like Remus the other day. I looked up at Emily to find her still smiling, but it was really strained this time, and I tried to control myself and not go up in front of the class and bang that girl's head on the board. From the few things I learned at camp, is to never make fun of people's injuries or scars, we lived in a world full of monsters; anyone could be attacked any day. Even living as a daughter of Aphrodite, I learned and accepted that, and I know how Emily must be feeling right now, but she's too kind to say anything.

"Nice to meet you Harlow, you can take a seat next to…" She looked around the rooms and I noticed that she avoided any place within Jake or Embry's reach; I guess she knew they will react strongly about that. "You can sit next to Melanie in the back" She smiled again, but I can notice that this time, it wasn't strained, it was fake. That girl, Harlow, Rolled her eyes and went over to her place, seemingly unaware that Emily avoided her question.

The other girl, whom for a moment, I forgot, stepped forward. Emily smiled a kind smile at her, and the girl returned it, a bit. "I'm Callisandra, but you can call me Calli. I moved from Salem, Massachusetts.

"welcome to the freak world, freak" A voice said from behind me, and I saw Harlow-I'm such-a-bitch Bryant laughing and rolling her eyes at the girl. I looked back at the girl to find her looking at the floor her cheeks crimson from embarrassment. Emily smiled at her and gestured her to the only empty chair in the room, the one next to Jake.

Before Emily could go one with the lesson, I heard Harlow whispering to the girl beside her, but she was making sure that everyone in the room heard her. "I bet she's married to an abusive husband, you know the kind that throws beer bottles on his wife's face. He probably couldn't stand his deformed wife form the beginning so he decided the more the better"

Without a warning, I snapped. I stood up before even Emily, whom I'm pretty sure heard everything by the look in her eyes, could react I stood up and went over that girl.

"Now listen here you bitch, you better shut that mouth of yours if you have nothing nice to say. It's not her fault that god created her that way, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't give a rat's ass what you think of her, That woman is better than you a thousand times, even when she's scarred, everyone could see she has a fucking kind heart. Because if she didn't, I wouldn't blame her if she flunked you history and kept you in high school the rest of you damn life. So take my advice and shut that fucked up mouth of yours or I will have the honor of ripping off each and every strand of that fake blonde hair off your empty head!"

I fumed at her, calmly but deadly serious, and she looked up, not looking the least bit intimidated.

"And who the hell are you? Her freaking Lawyer?"

"No but, I might be your killer if you say another word"

I smiled sweetly and turned my back. I noticed that Embry was chuckling and I grinned to myself. Nothing more entertaining than shutting a bitch up.

"Wow Grace, you shutted her up fine, remind me to never get on your bad side" Jake said smiling a bit, and I laughed and shrugged. "Well she deserves it, I hate nothing more than an a hole who thinks she own this world insults everyone in the vicinity."

"That's why I don't want to be on your bad side" Jake faked shuddering and I grinned at him shaking my head.

Thankfully, nothing happened till the end of the lesson. And when it did end, Harlow was out of the door along with her new bitch in training, aka Melanie from the back. As I was getting out, I heard my name getting called and I turned to find Emily, Jake and Embry looking at me.

"What?" I asked them and Emily smiled that kind smile at me.

"I want to thank you Grace, for what you did back there. It was really great of you to defend me like that."

I shrugged, smiling, "No biggie, that girl was a bitch and if we weren't at school I would've probably kicked her ass off."

"If we weren't at school, Sam would've probably killed her and set her remains on fire" I heard Jake whisper at Embry who nodded grimly. I shrugged it off though, I'm not in the mood to try and figure out cryptic talk.

I said my goodbyes and I left the room, but I was joined shortly by Embry who was wearing a big grin.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Nothing is funny?"

"Well Em, you're grinning from ear to ear"

"I'm just…happy?" but that one came out as a question rather than an answer.

"Ok?" I replied in the same format and he grinned at me, only to stop when he looked into my eyes, he instead wore that confused expression like the one from this morning. I sighed.

"What is it again Embry?"

He frowned and looked at me still confused. "How the hell do you do that?" He finally asked me and I frowned and threw him a questioning glance.

"Do what exactly?"

"Change your eye-color. Yesterday it was Grey, this morning it was blue and after your little showdown, it turned green. Now it's blue again. How the hell do you do that? I never saw anything like that before."

_Oh shit…Think fast, think fast, THINK FAST! _  
I told myself as I thought of an excuse or some sort of explanation. But they were all too dumb so I decided on telling him the truth, well partially anyway.

"It's…genetic. I took it from my mom. It's a dominant gene, so pretty much all my sisters and I have it. Our eye-colors, they change according to our moods."

"Wow, for real?" he asked still confused, but now a little bit in awe as well.

"Yup" I said making the "p" pop. It was sort of the truth, we did take it because of our mother. I just neglected to mention that my mom is a greek goddess whose been around for a couple of millennia now.

"This is so cool, never saw anything like it before" he said grinning that lopsided grin that makes the butterflies in my stomach erupt. I grinned back but I decided that I had to leave before I do something I will later regret.

"I have…biology. I'll see you later Em!"

I made a quick gateway to my locker before he responded and leaned on it trying to calm myself down. Why can't I follow my freaking promise and stay away from him?

_Maybe because you don't want to?_

And I knew, in my heart that this was the truth. In my head, I could actually see myself falling into a ravine and screaming "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Grace…Grace? GRACE?"

A booming voice snapped me out of my rather imaginative ideas. I looked up to see Paul smirking his rather infamous smirk that I grew accustomed to after only knowing him for a day.

"What's up Asshole?"

I grinned at him and he rolled her eyes. Damn, I had to work harder than that if I wanted to succeed in pushing his buttons.

"So, Princess, I heard you had a cat-fight with a new girl who moved here, and that you threatened to tear down her clothes and make her move around the school in her womanly under-garments, is that true?"

"Wow, you la Push students seem to develop rather creative ideas." I said, slamming my locker door after taking out the books I needed. "And only you Paul would be interested in a female parading around the school in her under garments."

He smiled cheekily and I rolled my eyes. "I only threatened her to pull every strand of her hair out of that empty scalp of hers. Nothing too life-threatening."

He grinned at me smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure threatening a teenage girl to rip her hair out of her head isn't too life threatening."

I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled to himself. For whatever weird reason he has.

The couple of lessons that passed were really slow. Maybe because I was ADHD and I had dyslexia to worry about. But most of the teachers were, weirdly, aware of that and offered to help me by getting me a tutor, something I declined politely, stating that I have help at home. Which off course, I don't.

Right before lunch, I had free period, so I walked outside and sat on a bench facing the nearby forest. For a moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of something silver pass, but I shrugged it off. Just because I was a demigod, I don't have to mistake anything that happens around me for something related to my world.

"Grace Cordelia Prince"

I smiled to myself as I recognized the voice. Only people from camp called me like that, well, when they are trying to piss me off that is.

"Kimberley Marissa Conweller, fancy seeing you here" I replied without turning my back and I felt her moving till she came right infront of me.

"So…"

I smiled. It was really hard to act like I didn't know Kim yesterday in front of the others. But after catching her eye, I decided to do it. It may sound so weird, but Kim is actually a demigod too. She's a daughter of Persephone, who was not even known to have any demigod kids. As a result, Hades went ballistic because of it, but she threatened to leave and not return if anything happens to her. And since Hades himself has Nico, he can't blame Persephone for having a kid as well. So it ended well, but Kim, sadly, is not going to have any siblings. Hades took care of that. And since it's only her, and only Nico in the Hades cabin, both stay there when they go to camp. But Nico is hardly ever there and Kim has been MIA since the first war when her father decided to move from New York to his hometown. Which I know now is non-other than La Push.

"You know, you never told me you were half quileute." Kim said smiling a bit.

"Well you never told me as well." I replied cheekily and she smirked.

"You never asked Gracie-" "And you never asked Kimmy"

I grinned and she rolled her eyes. "So, tell me everything, what happened at camp, well till now. How many guys had their hearts broken in those last two years?"

She added the last part smiling widely. I rolled my eyes, my man-eater ways is something known throughout camp, but that never stopped guys from asking me out. Which lead me to believe that most of them are stupid because they already know the outcome.

"Camp is ok, if you minus two wars and a couple of people dead on the way. And about that, well Kimmy, the boys keep increasing, now that the gods are claiming their children, so I'm keeping myself preoccupied." I smirked when I saw the look on her face.

"yeah I know about the wars, Nico came over here a couple of times. And Jared nearly kicked his ass once when he attempted to hug me." She smiled to herself and I had to snap my fingers in front of her face to grab her attention. "Earth to Kim"

She jumped, "Oh yeah, I'm right here. Sorry about that" I smirked and she continued. "And seriously Grace, don't you ever get tired? Won't you ever settle down for someone?" she said exasperatedly. "well Kimms, You know I can't get enough. And besides, it's not like they wanted me for anything but my looks you know..." She sighed but then she suddenly smiled a secretive smile.

"What about Embry?"

"What about him?" I replied too quickly and I cursed myself for doing that.

Her smile got wider. "He seems like a nice guy, isn't he Grace?"

"Yeah, he's ok. He's nice" I replied shrugging. My mind drifted off to his wonderful smile from yesterday and the butterflies returned.

"Just nice?" She said smirking. I turned to look at her and she smiled innocently. "Yes, he's just nice Kim. Now, since we established that can we stop talking about him and start talking about that new girl?"

She smiled secretively reminding me of Emily's smile from earlier, but she dropped it. "Oh yeah, I've heard of her. You mean that bitchy girl that insulted Emily, the one you threatened to throw to the wolves, right?"

I snapped looking at her. "What? Wolves? Damn it, what the hell guys, I said I'm going to rip her hair, I never said anything about wolves"

She laughed and shook her head. "Damn, those people need to work on his imagination."

"Tell me about it" I sighed and I heard the bell from the distance. "Well we better go, I'm having a hard time juggling everything already because of my Dyslexia."

"I know the feeling" she said rolling her eyes. "You get used to it though. You could ask Embry to tutor you, he's good on most subjects, contrary to what people believe." She smiled secretively again and I rolled my eyes. "Nice try Kimberley, but I think I'm gonna pass." She smiled to herself and I heard her say "Someday" under her breath but I ignored her, I'm not going to spend anytime alone with Embry, the butterflies in my stomach erupt when I'm only thinking of him.

Where the hell did that thought come from?

I waited for the retort from my mind to come, but I didn't hear anything.

Just perfect.

**Whew, 3000 words! Hope that makes up for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter like I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to review by next week. I don't promise though, I have no idea what might come up :S Thanks for sticking with the story till now. Read and please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry guys for being late this time. But my computer broke down two days ago because my stupid cousin poured water on the keyboard, so I had to wait until today to post this chapter. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. Thanks for the favorites and follows as well, you guys made my day!**

**A lot of things happened since the last time I updated, including my birthday (on the 2****nd****) and Valentine's Day! **

**So happy valentine's day everyone, hope you had a great time!**

**Here's the 10****th**** chapter, I hope you like it, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm that badass to be able to create both of those amazing fandoms, so relax, I don't own.**

**Remus**

You're probably wondering what the hell I did the past few days I skipped school, don't you?

It's easier to say that Sam was treating me like a werewolf who had 12 years of experience, not the five days of a not-so-good demonstration on how to rip off bloodsuckers heads. I'm perfectly aware at the moment that maybe abs and the muscles are probably the only good thing I'm going to get from transforming into a mythical creature.

It was Tuesday when Sam finally agreed to let me go back home…and go back to school again. I also had the misfortune of knowing that just two days ago, Embry visited my sister in the middle of the night wearing nothing but cut-offs.

Now don't get me wrong, I was never actually protective over my superficial, shallow excuse of a half-sister. But ever since I became a werewolf, I couldn't imagine anything happening to her or to anyone in my family, for that matter. Mostly because now, I know exactly what's out there. So when Embry phased and I saw the scene replaying in his head, I pretty much threw him against a tree. I was about to get a blow from him as well, but Jake stopped us before we went all Lima heights _wolfy style_ on each other.

Damn, now I'm quoting Glee. What's gonna happen next, am I gonna receive my Hogwarts letter?

The problem about Embry imprinting on my sister, isn't only because of…well, you know, having to see the inner fantasies of one of my pack members, that include my sister in several inappropriate positions.

No, it's not only that.

What Embry doesn't know is that he's in for a wild ride. It would have been easier for him if he had imprinted on a girl gang member than on my own sister. Because at least the gang member is a bit predictable.

Grace isn't exactly the predictable kind of girl. So yeah, she's a bit of an airhead whose only direction in life is toward, either the mall, or the beauty salon. But handling Grace romantically is harder than studying mechanics. In my opinion, Grace is the girl version of Paul. She goes through boys as if she's going through nail polish colors.

Did I mention that Grace changes her nail polish color every 6 hours? No? Well she does..

So now, the only thing I'm wondering about, will Embry be able to handle my player sister?

Definitly…_not._

**Grace**

After my little conversation with Kim, the rest of the day passed really slowly but fortunately for me, eventually I found myself in the car with Kim, after I dodged Embry's invitation to drive me back home. I really shouldn't be spending a lot of time around him, it just happens to put my nerves into an overdrive. And I really hate it when that happens, which is weird since this the first time my nerves respond to a guy's nearness. _Goddamit stop thinking about it Grace!_

I shook my head in frustration as I went up to the path leading to our porch. I waved at Kim and mouthed "thank you" and she quickly nodded and smiled, then she quickly darted of to meet her boyfriend that she spent the entire ride gushing about. Something that I responded to by rolling my eyes, but nevertheless, I smiled at the appropriate parts. It's really nice to have a friend who has a boyfriend who actually cares about her. From past experiences, most guys are actually douche bags, who target nice girls and only want to get into their pants. And since Kim is one of the nicest girls you could ever meet, I was afraid that the said boyfriend would fall into that category. Fortunately though, Jared Cameron proved that he's nothing like that. Something I clearly observed, Jared just can't seem to get enough of Kim and he literally worships the ground she walks on.

If only I could actually have someone like that…

I sighed, trying hard not to think about it. Sometimes I find myself thinking about the whole damn thing and I actually find myself imagining the possibility of being in love with someone. It's easy to picture someone loving me, I'm not exactly bragging but, most of the guys I dated were clearly in love with me. Scratch that, they were in love with my looks. When I was with the said guys, I sometimes find my looks competing with my personality, and off course, my looks always win, I get bored after a while, and they guy is left with a broken heart after two or three weeks.

But imagining MYSELF being in love? Never happened. Technically because it's logically impossible, an Aphrodite cannot fall in love, not now, not ever.

When I was told that little piece of information shortly after I was claimed, I wasn't exactly sad. You see, I hated being chained, I never saw myself with one person, and commitment wasn't really my thing. Being claimed by Aphrodite only made my situation more explainable. All three years that I spent in camp, I never hated the curse or questioned it.

I never questioned it or became bothered by it until I came here.

The image of Embry shot into my mind and I felt a small shiver through my body. I closed my eyes as I tried to ignore his image, all the while trying to keep my body from shivering. The last voice I expected to hear snapped me back into the realm of reality,

"Wow Princess, taking on a new level aren't we? Too lazy to get up to bed so you'll sleep standing in front of the door. it's too bad you weren't born a blonde, it would've been much easier to make blond jokes about you."

I groaned inwardly before sighing and opening my eyes. "Har Har, I can't say I missed your stupid sense of humor Rem-"

I stopped shortly as I caught sight of my 15 year old brother. I couldn't find my scrawny, idiotic, step brother anymore. All I can see was, well, a grown, 20 year old looking man in my step brother's body.

A twenty year old, hot looking guy in my step-brother's body.

That along disgusted me enough that I was able to shake myself out of my shocked state.

"What" I started, "In the name of the gods happened to you? Are you on steroids now? Are you freaking insane? Do you know what steroids could do to someone your age? Are you that irresponsible-?"

"God Grace, keep your trap shut will you." He turned his back and went inside the house leaving me outside. I quickly followed him and shut the door with a bang and he turned around and threw me a dirty look.

"There are people asleep you know, try to minimize the bangs will you"

"Remus Fane Prince, what the hell have you done to yourself?"

Remus looked up lazily, "what is it again, can't I ever have a moment of peace here?"

He sighed in mock frustration as I continued to glare at him, still not believing what the hell I'm seeing in front of me. He was incredibly huge, he looked as big as Embry now, but Embry is off course hotter, and he has bigger biceps and he's sculpted like a freakin god and… ok I should stop thinking about Embry now and focusing on dumbass brother here in front of me. Focus Grace, focus.

I tapped my legs repeatedly in impatience on the floor; something I know from experience annoys Remus greatly. His head snapped up and his angry eyes met mine, I know now that I got his attention.

"What is it? Stop with the damn tapping!" He growled and his body was shaking bit, I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance "Calm your damn horses will you?" I huffed. "I won't stop until you tell me!"

"Tell you what? What's with the damn gossipy attitude?"

I rolled my eyes again, good god can't he take a hint?

"Oh I don't know Rem, have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like a freaking steroid junkie. Don't you know that steroids are really harmful for your body? Wait, I'm sorry for asking that question, I forgot for one minute that you're an asshole who doesn't give a shit about-"

I stopped short when I saw the blazing fury in his eyes, to tell you the truth I was intimidated a bit, I never saw Remus looking so…pissed off and angry.

"Don't..Call me an Asshole" He said in a low threatening voice that's supposed to have me run away in fear and cower underneath the table. Oh he's so gonna get it now. He doesn't even know whose he dealing with; I've slayed a freaking hell hound for Olympus sake!

"Good god , Now I see what wonders could happen to someone who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's with the Hades attitude?"

He scrunched his face in confusion, the anger leaving his eyes for a moment, "The Hades attitude? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Damnit, damnit, damnit! I really need someone to shut me up every time I open up that stupid mouth of mine saying stuff related to my world!

"Yeah, it's widely known that Hades, aka the god of the underworld has a nasty temper…" I silently prayed asking Hades not to send out his furies to haunt my freaking ass down and haul me to the underworld. Outside, the sky rumbled and I sighed in frustration.

"It's widely known? Grace what the hell are you talking about? Isn't that Hades guy a mythological god or something?"

"ahh…Yeah he's a mythological..um..dude, I'm obsessed with greek mythology. Listen moving on, we need to focus, since were straying from our original topic, What, in the name of Zues' fist happened to you?

"Zues' fist? What's up with your vocabulary and your weird choice of words today?"

"Good gods Remus, stop changing the damn subject!"

He finally stood up and threw away the magazine he was trying to read and shot me an annoyed glance. "There's nothing going on, just go back to the mall or something, and stop prying into my freaking business ok?"

He went up the stairs not even bothering to put his shirt on. Yes, you heard correctly, all this time he was shirtless, and let me tell you, my own brother has abs every other guy his age would dream of having.

"Remus!" I called after him and he ignored me completely not even bothering to look back. When he was at the top though, he looked at me and rolled his eyes. "And please stop your freaking whining, because believe it or not, I'm not on freaking steroids." And with that, he entered his room and he closed his door with a loud bang.

"Asshole" I said under my breath in frustration. For once in my life, I started to envy Piper, Marie and Drew's charm speaking ability, Remus would have been putty in my hands and I wouldn't have had any trouble cracking him if I was fortunate enough to have that ability.

I went up to my room grabbing my book bag with me. When I went up, I sighed sitting in my bed, realizing I had nothing to do. Well, I had nothing to do if you don't count the ever-growing pile of homework, but I'm in no mood to start the ongoing battle I'm always forced to have when I attempt to study or read. So I decided to put on my running shoes and go for a walk outside. It's true my father has forbidden us to venture inside the woods. And as brother grimmish as that might sound, I'm known to bend the rules the way I like them, so I decided to go anyways.

I quietly tip toed all the way to the front door, I opened the door and went outside closing the door as softly as I could. I run all the way to the edge of forest, trying to get away before Remus, or worse, dad, sees me going inside. I went inside moving through the trees gracefully trying not to have a branch jab me in the eye or something.

I kept on walking until I reached some kind of clearing that contained a little pond. I sat at the edge of it, and I let my hands run through the water. This little clearing brought back some memories of camp, and the games of capture the flag that we used to hold. I smiled remembering my first game of capture the flag. The one that involved me pinned to the ground by a son of Ares called Trevor Rolf. I also remembered that he asked me out shortly afterwards, and that I broke up with him after our fifth date, shortly after he told me that he might be in love with me.

I sighed unhappily. He was my first boyfriend after I was claimed; he was also the first guy I break up with and the first guy to tell me that he was in love with me. A tiny part of regret shot through my brain as I remembered his face when I told him that I want to break up with him. It's true that I never exactly felt remorse over my actions, and I know that the only reason I do it, is because I'm not exactly capable of falling in love anytime soon. I know it sounds unfair and extremely selfish of me, but it's just how things roll with Aphrodite children, we're only capable of breaking hearts, nothing more, and nothing less.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard movement behind me, I quickly spun around, only to find a really weird…human behind me.

He was extremely pale, like creepily pale. His white skin freaked me out. His eyes were red, they were crimson red, really close to the color of blood, and they were glowing. His hair was coal black, but it was sleek and shiny and it reached his shoulders .He was muscular and he stood at 6'3". Over all, he was intimidating, really scary, so freaking threatening and…incredibly and inhumanly beautiful.

"W-Who are you?"

I was surprised to find my voice not really quivering like it's supposed to be. I was able to hold my ground.

The creepy looking almost zombie-like and not-particularly-human-like-person's head snapped and he gazed at me in an almost shocked expression. His eyes were suddenly glowing brighter and he appeared to be in a trance. He took a step forward almost afraid that I'll suddenly disappear from his sight.

"Delilah?"

His voice was like velvet, it was so soft and gentle, it sounded out of this world, but somehow it made the hair on my back stand on end. I managed to speak though, but not before taking a couple of steps back.

"Ex-Excuse me? I'm..I'm not Deli-Delilah"

But he was still advancing and I was in turn moving backwards in fast paces. Whatever that..That _thing _is, it looks dangerous, and don't ask me how I know that.

"Delilah" He said again, he was already catching up with my small steps and he had his hands in line with my face. "You're alive." He slowly grazed my cheek with his hands and I quickly staggered backwards. His hands were extremely cold that it stung my cheek.

"Why are you running away from me? Can't you remember me? I'm Adrian" He looked extremely mournful to the extent that I started to feel sorry for him, whoever Delilah is, I'm sure she's extremely lucky to have someone love her that much.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not, I'm not Delilah" I said trying to sound sincere, not the extremely frightened, nervous state I'm really suffering from at the moment.

"Not Delilah?" He said, reminding me of a young child. I shook my head, still trying to move away from him. "No, not Delilah, I'm Grace"

"Grace?" He was now looking at me questioningly. "I love your new name Grace. But I think Delilah suits you better"

My eyes widened as he took another step forward. I can't believe I'm that unfortunate to get lost with a guy who thinks I'm his girlfriend.

"Look, I'm really sorry…I just, I have to go" I tried to run in the opposite direction but he was in front of me faster than light speed.

"Don't go, please don't go, I miss you so much Delilah" He pulled me into his arms and hugged me hard. His body was so hard on mine, and his strong arms nearly broke a rib. But suddenly he snapped and he looked around him in fear.

"They are here..."

" I wanted to ask him what he meant but I was still freaked out so much to reply. It didn't matter though, because in less than a second, we were surrounded by five large wolves.

And when I say large, I don't mean in average wolf size large. Each wolf was as large as a car. The guy, Adrian, growled fiercely. I looked around to find all the wolves growling back. Except one. One particular wolf wasn't growling, and it wasn't glaring at Adrian as well, it was staring at me as if it knows me. And I was surprised to find something like…well, like love in them.

The thing, though, that kept me sane, was that his eyes, the wolf's eyes, looked strangely familiar. They were a clear chocolate brown, and the crazy thing is that I think I saw them before.

He took a step forward only for the others nearly forgotten wolves to spring into action. And I, off course, seeing it as an opportunity, ran away.

I didn't care that I was lost, I didn't care that I had no idea where I'm going, all I knew was that I needed to get away from all of this.

After what felt like an hour, I finally decided to rest under a tree. I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't really working. What I saw today wasn't something that could be easily forgotten. As I thought about the creepy Adrian dude, I found my thoughts straying to that wolf. Something in his gaze told me that it wasn't the first time he's ever seen me, but that was ridiculous since we're talking about a wolf here. But his eyes, his eyes were so familiar.

The moment of peace was short-lived though, because suddenly I heard a swing of sword in the air and someone sighing.

"I think…you need to take a tutorial in slaying monsters again, because apparently you're taking *Watch your back* to a whole new perspective."

I quickly swiveled around, only to be met by everyone's favorite (and most feared) Artemis hunter, Thalia Grace.

I hugged her not believing myself. "What the heck are you doing here Thal? Last time we IMed you told me you were going to the amazons."

She sighed, "Well we were, until our wolves sensed something strange in the territory so Lady Artemis decided to investigate."

I thought about telling her about the huge wolves, but I decided not to do that after I remembered that gaze of the grey wolf.

"So….how's my favorite Aphrodite cousin? Juggling how many guys at the moment?"

Contrary to what most people think, not all Aphrodite children hate the hunters of Artemis. So yeah, we love boys, but I also think being a hunter is cool, not cool enough to consider joining off course, but it's still a cool idea anyway.

"Har har…Very funny Thals.." What I like most about Thalia, is that she's not as brainwashed as the other hunters who think love is worthless. Despite the fact that I can't exactly fall in love, I can't say love is worthless.

Thalia just smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"How's life?"

That pretty much started a long conversation about my life as a native in La push. I actually learned from her that I was one of two La Push natives from camp, the other being a girl from the Apollo cabin, but since there have been a lot of girls claimed those past few months, Thalia wasn't sure who she was. I didn't push it either, but I decided to ask Alyssa the next time we talk.

When it started getting dark and we heard a loud rumble in the sky, I decided to get back, and Thalia off course decided to call one of the wolves to help us get back, since I had no idea where the hell we are.  
When I could finally see our house, I turned to Thalia and gave her a hug. "IM me when you can, It's so freaking lonely here. And off course you're welcome to come and stay here with me, god knows how much boring it could get here."

Thalia laughed and hugged me back. "Sure Kiddo, I'll try my best, I don't promise though. I'll try to keep you updated, and in turn, you have to talk to me about your conquests or from the looks of it, your new…love interest." Her eyes twinkled as if she knows about something, or someone.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you know the drill, no love interest for me, just boy toys." She smiled again. But she didn't look like she believed me, it's like she saw the glimmer of hope I think I have in my eyes. "I'll try to believe you G."

She turned around and started to walk away when she suddenly seemed to remember something and turned to face me again.

"And please, for the love Olympus, watch your back, next time I won't be here to save you when a Hell-hound swallows you whole."

I rolled my eyes but I smiled and I assured her that I'll try. I turned away and began to walk toward my house, when I heard a voice coming from behind me. A voice I wanted to hear so much, but at the same time, I wanted to run away from.

I stared at Embry's figure coming closer. I can't seem to keep my promise to avoid spending time with him.

_Here we go again…_

**Damn was that long…I hope you like this chapter, I know it took me long, but please tell me if it was worth it. Did you like it? If you do lease say that in a review. Your reviews mean the world to me, and I want to hit the 80 reviews on my story so please help me!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter...so till next time xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys, First off, I'm so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I got busy with test and quizzes and filling out college applications and all that shit a senior has to do. So please forgive me for the *slightly* long time I took in updating. I hope you guys like the chapter and that you enjoy reading it.

Here's the 11th Chapter Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Calm your horses, I don't own.

**Embry**

My heart pounded in my chest as I followed the scent. The thought of anything happening to her tortured me. What kind of imprinter am I to leave my imprint in such danger?

When Brady and Seth alerted us that a vampire was in the forest, I wasn't exactly nervous, I mean I've battled a lot of vampires to last a lifetime. It was Collin's additional word that set me heart spinning and my stomach clenching.

"_Your imprint's scent was fairly close to it man"_

I snarled tomyself as I continued running fast, the scent got closer and I began to bare my teeth. I prayed to god that she'll be okay. The thought of her hurt makes me want to kill myself.

I stopped abruptly and the thick deathly sweet scent entered my nostrils and I looked in anger at the vampire.

Grace, MY Grace was struggling as his disgusting hands were wrapped around her back. She seemed unable to take her breath, and I snapped.

I growled loudly and the vampire took a fighting stance and he bared his teeth at us. He growled menacingly, but my eyes were already fixed on Grace. She was deathly pale, her normally tanned skin was nowhere in sight. Her eyes were strangely, fixed on me rather than the vampire. Her eyes that showed fear mere seconds ago, now showed curiosity and a hint of recognition.

Will she be able to figure it out?

I nearly laughed at myself. The question sounded so ridiculous in my ears. But then again, she's half quileute, and her father is an elder, she's bound to have heard those stories at one point of her life.

As soon as I took a step forward, Jacob launched himself over the leech, and Grace seizing the opportunity, took off in the other direction.

I wanted so badly to run after her, but Sam, hearing my thoughts, decided to deny me my only wish now.

"_Embry, don't you even THINK about it, didn't you see how deathly pale she was. Wait for her to calm down and then go talk to her, and I mean after we destroy this bloodsucker and when you're in your human form, do you understand me?"_

I nodded quickly and joined my brothers as they ripped the leech apart, slowly we finished him off and we set his remains aflame.

"_Ok guys, I want you Paul to join Seth, Brady and Collin in their Patrol, there might be other vampires lurking around. Also I-"_

"_Why me, why can't whipped EmbryBoy join 'em? I have somewhere to go, People to do you know"_

"_I don't care if you're calendar is filled with appointments of woman who want a piece of your ass Paul, you're going to Patrol because Embry has to check on Grace, Jared has to check on Kim, and Quill and Jake are Babysitting Claire and Nessie, When you have an imprint, I'm sure we'll find someone to take your place."_

We all snickered, as Paul growled but nonetheless, didn't think anything else, because as far as we're concerned, imprinting is the last thing on Paul Lahote's to-do list, if anything, imprinting is not even included in his to-do list.

"_I guess we're settled then, Seth, Brady, Collin and Paul, you guys know what to do-"_

"_Oh please, give us more details; I'm sure we'd love a play by play on how to patrol"_

Paul interrupted Sam, but Sam ignored him and continued.

"_Ok we're done; I'm going back to Emily"_

We split up as each of us went their separate paths. I sniffed my back to her house and then I phased back and put on my cutoffs. I noticed her coming out of the other side of the forest with a huge smile on her face; I desperately wanted her to smile like that when she's with me. I sighed as I watched her going up to her house and I decided to call her.

"Hey Grace, Wait up"

I saw her body stiffen and I heard her heart rate increasing, and I smiled at that, if she's nervous around me, it means that she's staring to like me. The thought filled my stomach with happiness and I strolled over to where she is.

When I reached her, I felt her eyes checking me out and I smirked at the thought. She noticed and blushed, and I did a little victory dance in my head.

"Hey"

I smiled at her as I began my inner battle of sprouting stupid words instead of the normal ones. But no, apparently whenever Grace is around, *Sane Embry* is not around and *Stupid, Idiotic Embry* was in full effect.

"Hey yourself"

She smiled up at me and I felt my knees buckle up, yes; her smile is that breath-taking.

"Um..How are you?"

I mentally began hitting my head on the wall. I must've sounded to her like a real dweeb. I mean can't I think of something a little bit smarter to say to her?

"I'm good, um...how about you?"

"perfect" *_Now that I've seen your face"_

"Um…good for you, I guess."

I smiled at her and she smiled back, but shortly afterwards, the smile turned to a frown, and she began looking anywhere but at me.

"Grace? Grace are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just...um...I need to leave, I'll see you later Embry."

And she turned quickly and left to the house.

"No Wait!"

She turned slowly and looked at me, except, I noticed her eyes fixed at something near my eye, they weren't directly looking at me.

"Want to go the movies with me?"

Startled, her eyes met mine, and she frowned again.

"Um...no, Sorry Embry, I...I just can't"

"Why not? Is it your father?"

"Um…No-I mean yeah, Yes, My father doesn't really like me dating"

I frowned but I smiled to myself as I remembered something.

"We're not going to be alone, Jake, Quill, Nessie and Claire are going to be there with us"

She threw me a questioning look. "Who are Nessie and Claire?"

"Friends of the family, Jake and Quill babysit them often. So you want to come with me? You know, so I won't have to go alone with them and watch them coo over babies?"

She smirked at me, but I also saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Why do you have to go with them in the first place?"

"Um...Ah…" I stuttered as I tried to come up with a smart reply. She smirked again.

"I promised them you see. And I can't get back on that. And besides, Nessie seems to like my company and I can't make her sad, can I?"

I sighed as I realized that my quick thinking might work, since I saw her making an *Oh* motion with her mouth. The smirk though, was still visible. I wonder if she knows my motives and is only playing along.

"Um…Right. Ok, Listen Em, I'll make you a little deal, I'll go with you-"

I made another victory dance in my head as soon as those words left her mouth. They stopped though, when she continued what she was saying.

"-As long as it's a friendly outing, and NOT a date. We're just a group of friends babysitting kids."

I felt my insides break a little, but nonetheless, I nodded quickly. Anything with her is perfect, even if it wasn't a date. But I secretly hoped that I'll be able to go on a real date with her soon.

"Right, ok, so I'll pick you up tomorrow, say, 5:30 pm? Movie starts at 6 and it's a long way to Port Angeles."

"Ok, see you then" She flashed me another one of her beautiful smiles and she ran up to her house. I stayed still until I heard her door close and then I took off toward the forest.

_Somehow, this day isn't as bad as it started._

**Grace**

I closed the door quickly and knelt on it trying to catch my breath.

_Gosh Grace, are you actually looking for trouble? Why the hell did you agree on that date? What happened to the* avoiding Embry* pact you were going to enforce on yourself? What, are you already lost in his eyes?_

I sighed and put my hands on my head, trying to calm the inner battle that's occurring inside. I hated not being in control, but whenever Embry is included, I have to slip, and something stupid has to happen. And agreeing to go with Embry on this Babysitting outing is indeed looking for trouble.

I began sweating up, and I took it as a cue to take a shower. I dragged myself up the stairs to the bathroom in room. My nerves where slightly calming down when the warm water settled on my skin. But I realized it's gonna take more than that to calm me down. So I decided to contact my Sisters, it's so much better than sitting around moping over the fact that Embry controls all my nerves.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

I dressed quickly and carried over the so-cliché-named device *the rainbow maker* on my bed. After making sure that my father and his wife are out somewhere god only knows, and that my idiotic excuse of a stepbrother, who has somehow, taken the body of a body-builder, is nowhere in sight. I took out a drachma from my leather pouch and filled the maker with water, placing it under my desk lamp.

I threw in the drachma. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I chanted under my breath, than I added, "Adrianna Elise Ward, Camp half-blood, New York"

"…All I can say is that I swear I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a spoon repeatedly than be nice to some idiot, which means pretty much anyone I come in contact with. Damn, I'd be stabbing my eye a lot."

I laughed as I recognized Adrianna's smartass replies, that gave me away and I was greeted with two shrill screams.

"GRACIEEE!"

"Ugh…Lower the freakin volume, would ya, my ears are used to bitchy comments not boom boxes."

I rolled my eyes and I smiled at them. I noticed Scarlet with them, and I smiled happily as she mirrored me.

"Gracie, god I can't believe how much I missed you!"

"Me too Scar, I miss you so much. I miss you all so damn much actually."

"Ugh, please, cut the sentimental crap short would ya; it's bad enough that Drew freaking Valentine charm spoke us yesterday into watching the notebook. I swear if I have to watch another scene where Rachel freaking McAdams, cries over Ryan Gosling, I might strangle someone."

"Calm you damn horses; you slept after the first quarter of the movie!"

"Doesn't mean that I wasn't tortured Poise, now shut your damn mouth"

I sighed sadly as I watched the friendly bickering of my sisters. I really miss it there. Especially being around them, I missed the bonfires, and the makeovers we sometimes do in the middle of the night. I tried to keep the tears from falling, but I failed, and unfortunately, Scarlet noticed.

"Grace?! Grace, honey are you crying?"

I wiped away the stray tear quickly and forced a smile on my face, though I won't be able to fool them. Trying to fool my sisters is as pointless as looking for a needle in a haystack.

"What the hell happened Grace? Whose ass am I kicking tonight? Damn it Prince Speak!"

I laughed at Adrianna's protectiveness, even though she's the smallest out of everyone of us in size, standing at 5'3", she appears to be the incredible fierce one, most of the guys at camp are afraid of her.

"Nothing Happened Addie, it's just, seeing you guys together, bickering and stuff, reminds me so much of home you know. I'm incredible homesick that's all."

She sighed, but then brightened suddenly, and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "How about I ask Travis Stoll to steal some money and book you a flight to Long Island? You could leave everything behind and come over here…"

"Yeah, and have her dad call 911 and reports that his daughter is kidnapped. Brilliant idea Sherlock, I'm really impressed."

"Shut up Poise, I'd like to see you come up with something better." I was about to day something when Scarlet, who was watching the scene while rolling her eyes, finally talked.

"Lucy and Ethel do us a great favour and shut your freaking trap. It's Grace who needs help; I'll gladly send you to get mental help after we help her sort out her problem."

I laughed at the look on Adrianna's face. But they finally looked at me with concern written over their entire faces.

"Grace, what's wrong, did Eddie do anything wrong to you? Because if he did, I'll gladly make Pandora from the Hecate cabin place a curse on him, she found a rather interesting one last night, that turns a guys manhood into a-"

I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my ears. "Adrianna please stop. First off, it's Embry, not Eddie. And no he doesn't have anything to do with my problem, well at least no intentionally, he doesn't"

"Quit the cryptic talk Prince, get to the simple version" Alyssa said yawning and Addie agreed, "Yeah, it's either we beat it out of you or are you going to confess willingly, 'cause you know I'm into the whole torture thing. It's how I roll."

I rolled my eyes, but I obliged.

I told them the whole story, starting with meeting the freaky weirdo guy who thought I was the so clichéd named girlfriend of his, to the point where I met Thalia when she saved my ass from the hellhound.

When I finished, and after I gave them a few minutes to freak out from my two near to death experiences, they all looked at me in awe. Scarlet was the first one to cut the silence.

"Wow…Just wow Grace. You leave for a city that's not on most maps, and we find out that you were nearly killed. Twice. And you're still on your third day there. I hope you're not making it a routine, I don't want to lose you by the end of the week."

I rolled my eyes, but I agreed. It's like La Push is a danger magnet to me. I mean, I'm supposed to be daughter of Aphrodite, monsters are supposed to overlook me!

"Anyways, I'm still a little bit confused, who is Eddie or Embry, or whatever the hell his name is?"

I sighed as I felt some butterflies in my stomach perk up. Ugh, I become turned on when his name is mentioned, just classic! "It's Embry, not Eddie Scar. And he's just a guy." I said, and Adrianna and Alyssa snorted.

"Yeah, right"

"Yes, he's just a guy who's about to be more than that."

I frowned at Adrianna while Scarlet watched both of them with an amused look on her face.

"Nothing they say is true Scar, I'm not going to date Embry. We're just friends"

Adrianna snorted again. "Yeah for now you are. I give it three weeks, and you'll be down on your knees proclaiming your love for him."

"Shut up Addie, we're not going to date, I can assure you that. I mean, he even asked me on a date and-"

"WHAT! He asked you on a date? And what did you say? You said yes right? Please tell me you said yes!"

Adrianna crossed her arms over each other and looked at me with a smirk. "All I got to say is if she said no, she might not want to go to sleep tonight 'cause I'm going to make Nico shadow travel me to her, and dye her hair blonde to compliment her being a dumb ass," Adrianna told them. "Uh, Addie, you're a blonde," Scarlet pointed out. "Again, NO, I'm not really, as I said before, God just got it wrong and it was too late to change it once He noticed."

I cracked up a bit and noticed Alyssa doing the same while Scarlet shook her head in the background, mumbling, "Gods, I can never get tired of you Addie"

"Off course you can't, you guys love me so damn much and I always have the knack of entertaining you"

"Wow is the world coming to an end? Adrianna Elise Ward is not replying with a smart Alec comment? Brace yourselves; we're all going to die!"

Adrianna rolled her eyes, "Want to try me Sherlock, I could keep you entertained by my smart alec-ness all night if you want"

Scarlet looked scared as she shook her head and Adrianna turned to look at me again. "Well, Gracie, what did you say to hottie?"

I rolled my eyes at her but I replied. "I said Yes-" "Off course you did" "-As long as it's a friendly outing and not a date."

There was a pause and the three looked at me and Adrianna snapped.

"WHAT!"

"A friendly outing? What the hell is he supposed to do with a friendly outing? He can't kiss you at a friendly outing. Hell he can't even hold your hand at a friendly outing"

"That's because I don't want him to kiss me, or hold my hand for that matter."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?"

I sighed closing my eyes. "Because Adrianna, I can't lead him on. I can't hurt him. If I agreed to go on a date with him, I will be just leading him on. And you know what, seeing Embry hurt is so freaking agonizing then anything I could imagine."

The three stopped and kept looking at Grace in astonishment. Scarlet is the one who cut the silence though.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Grace Prince?"

I sighed closing my eyes again. "I know it sounds crazy, and I know that this is the probably the first time you ever heard me talking about not hurting a guys feelings. But it's just, Embry's different. He's not like the other guys ok. He's a beautiful person and he deserves someone like him. And I'm not going to ruin him and make his heart break because of me"

Scarlet took another look at me and said "Are you high?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not. And I can't explain why I feel like this. I just hate the idea of him being hurt, especially because of me. And I know it sounds weird coming out of the girl who broke 14 guy's hearts just last year. Just listen to me when I tell you that Embry's different. I've never really felt like this before, and it scares me."

"How different?" Alyssa asked, looking so serious in the face.

I lifted my hands up in frustration. "That's just it, I have no idea! I swear to god, every time I'm around that guy, my heart beat rate double, I feel like I'm flying and I say the stupidest things on earth. It's like there's a bigger force that's forcing me to be a dumbass in front of him."

Adrianna was still silent after I finished. And the three of them looked at each other thoughtfully. Just when Adrianna was about to open her mouth, I heard the front door opening and voices downstairs.

"Girls, I have to go my father is here. If he knows I'm talking to you, he might take this away, and I'll be left with nothing to talk to you with. Tell everybody that I miss them, I love you all"

I waved at them before cutting the connection and covering the maker and placing it in its place in my wardrobe.

I sat on my bed deep in thought. The conversation with my sisters didn't exactly calm my nerves. If I'm not mistaken, they've flared up even more. I layed down and closed my eyes. And soon enough, I was engulfed by sleep.

Meanwhile…

**At the Aphrodite cabin…**

**No one's P.O.V**

The three girls sat on the bed thoughtfully as they tried to digest what their sister just said. It wasn't really everyday when you find out that one of your Aphrodite sisters is actually feeling something toward a guy, and more intense feelings are brewing up each and every time she's around him.

Finally, Alyssa cut the silence.

"There is something fishy guys; I don't exactly mean it in a bad way. But the way Grace explained it; I think it's more than just trying not to hurt him. She's actually feeling something for that guy, and it's not something that she'll get bored with after a week or two. It sounds freakishly like the real thing, and that thought somehow seem really unrealistic at the same time."

Scarlet looked at her with a thoughtful look. "I think you're right, but I still have a hard time believing it. I mean this is Grace we're talking about, the very same Grace who was dating four guys at the same time two years ago. How the hell can she actually feel all those stuff for a guy when it never happened before?"

"The only Aphrodite who has a steady boyfriend is Piper, and the girl seems so love drunk so I'm never going to doubt that it's not the real thing for her."

"True, but it seems illogical to compare Piper Mclean to Grace, they are both really different that the freaking sidewalk could actually scream all their differences in frustration."

"I know, but it's only fair to compare them both together, seeing that Piper herself was experiencing the same things with Jason."

"But Piper never had any interest in breaking guys' hearts, even before she went out with Jason"

"Yeah, right."

They both stopped talking when they noticed that Adrianna was still silent throughout their entire exchange. And it's not in Adrianna's nature to stay silent for too long.

"Addie? Addie what's on your Mind?"

Adrianna looked up and met their eyes, who stared back at her questioningly.

"I think…That Grace is in the process of falling for Embry. For real this time. And don't ask me how, screw the curse, I'm saying what I'm seeing, and I know Grace better than anyone. I just know that's its happening."

The three sisters looked at each other and had a silent exchange. Somehow they knew that it's not going to be easy for Grace and that Embry guy is in for a wild ride.

**Phew, finally done. I need applause for this being the longest chapter I've ever written. Count it as a way for apologizing about the late chapter. I hope you guys like the chapter and enjoy it. Please review, I'd threaten you to review but seeing that I can't hurt a fly, I won't bother. And no, I'm not a big softie, I just don't like hurting people, that's how I roll. **

**Anyway, please review you guys, free virtual cookies to anyone who reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the slightly late update, but this chapter won't disappoint I swear, it's more than 17 pages long on Microsoft word! So this time I can bravely say that this is my longest chapter. I adore your reviews and special thanks to Meepmeep123 qho stuck with the story and reviewed ever y chapter till now!**

**Here's the 12****th**** chapter Enjoy! **

**Grace**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I was pissed beyond everything seeing as today is the first day of the weekend and Ella had to ruin it by waking me up at 8. But glancing at my bedside clock I was a bit surprised to find the time being 12:30. I left the bed and took a quick shower before I headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find Angel eating pancakes and Ella at the stove looking busy and is already pouring batter in the pan. She suddenly looked up as if sensing that someone came into the room and smiled warmly at me.

"Good morning!" I raised my eyebrows but replied to her as I pulled a chair and sat on the kitchen table.

"Morning" she smiled at me again, and motioned to the pan. "Pancakes?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow thinking I've misheard.

"Do you want pancakes? The batter is still fresh."

"Um...Yeah sure." I replied still wondering why the hell she's being so...nice.

She placed a plate in front of me with three hot pancakes, along with Maple syrup. I slowly dug in.

"So…Do you have plans for today?" I glanced up in surprise; did she just say what I think she said? Since when did she care anyway?

"I'm sorry?" I nearly stuttered thinking I've misheard her.

"Plans, do you have plans for today, it's the first day of the weekend."

"Yeah, I...Already know that" _Thanks for reminding me Sherlock._ I said under my breath.

Elle continued still seeming really enthusiastic to know my plans, as if she actually cares. I rolled my eyes in my head.

"So you have plans for today?"

"I do actually..I'm going out with a couple of friends later."

She nodded and smiled. And I started eating again, but I suddenly noticed something.

"Where's dad? And Remus? I haven't seen either of them."

Ella glanced up to me and smiled a small smile. "You're dad had some council gathering, he left three hours ago and Remus…is at work."

I looked up in surprise. We've been here for 2 weeks and Remus landed a job already?

"Work? Since when does Remus have a job?"

"Yeah, he works for Sam. Sam Ully."

I cocked my eyebrows up for the third time this day. What the heck is the deal with Sam Ully in this place? Does he hold jobs for every teenage guy here in La push?

"Since when?" I asked still a bit surprised.

"He started working a week ago. How come you don't know about it."  
I clenched my jaw trying to calm myself down. "Well I'm not exactly an important member of this household. No one cared enough to tell me"

"Well Grace if you actually cared about you brother, you would have noticed that he's out of the house nearly every day. And it's a good thing that he's working for Sam, his work is on the other side of the forest."

"What the heck is the deal with Sam Ully in this place?" I nearly shouted causing Angel to jump from surprise. "I mean, everyone works for him"

Ella cocked her neck to the side looking at me and giving me a questioning look.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah Everyone." I was a bit frustrated because she seemed to be totally clueless to the world around her.

"All my friends from school work for him, with the exception of Kim I guess. But her boyfriend works for him, even Embry works for him!"

"Embry Call?" She looked at me smiling a secretive creepy smile that I quickly ignored and looked at my plate. Hoping that it didn't show on my face that the butterflies erupted as soon as she said his name.

"Yeah…" I looked up and she smiled at me. "Yeah, Embry Call." I stopped for a minute until I remembered yesterday.

"Oh and about Yesterday…He told me that..You're the one who called him to come and pick me up."

"Yeah, I've heard that he im- I mean, your brother told me that you guys are friends"

I snorted and I looked up at her.

"My brother? Oh you mean the same one who nearly picked up a fight with him two days ago? Oh yeah, good times."

To my surprise Ella smiled as if it's something funny.

"I've heard they assorted their differences."

"Good to know..." Not that I care anyway. I added under my breath. I don't give a shit about Remus' approval.

Finishing the final touches at whatever the hell she was doing, Ella turned to me and stood there smiling a creepy smile. I hate that smile, especially if it's on her.

"So, when are you going out?"

"At about five or something." I turned to look at her and I saw her still staring at me. Can't she take a hint? It's so freaking uncomfortable!

"Ok, um, your father left you money on the counter, I'm going out with Angel after about half an hour so you'll have the house to yourself."

"Fine" I dropped the fork and stood up. "Thanks for the pancakes"

I left the table and turned to leave the kitchen before her voice reached me again.

"Please don't be late outside, try to come home early, La Push is not like Long Island, it's a bit more dangerous here."

Unable to contain myself anymore, I swiveled around to meet her eyes, and I swore that she almost flinched under my menacing gaze. "What…" I spat, "Do you think you're doing?"

"Are you seriously trying to be a parent? For me? What kind of twisted joke is this? That is really, really ridiculous and stupid. Why do you care what I do and what I don't do?"

"Grace…" she started, but I cut her off. I was so sick and tired of all this, Ella trying to be my parent is just a sick idea that I'm supposed to laugh about.

"Don't. Grace me. I know exactly why you're pulling all this show, and you know what, you're not going to fool me with all of this fake concern and love crap!"

"Grace!" She nearly shouted causing Angel to jump from surprise. Ella turned slowly to look at Angel, finally taking notice that she was here. She closed her eyes as if calming herself, then she turned to look at Angel and talked to her as calmly as she could master.

"Angel, honey could you please go get ready, we're leaving in about ten minutes. I'll call you down when I'm leaving."

Angel nodded once and left the kitchen, but not before eyeing me curiously. I rolled my eyes and looked away, I was about to follow her upstairs when Ella decided it was time for some Grace and Ella bonding. Yay for that!

"Now Grace. I know you think that I don't like you-"

"Think? That's like the understatement of the friggin century woman." I snorted as she looked at me helplessly.

"I mean seriously, just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, doesn't mean that I'm as shallow as people think I am. I certainly have more brains than most people on this earth."

She gave me that look that says *Are you finished* but I wasn't, I wasn't even close to that.

"I know you don't like me and you don't give a fuck about me. I also know that you're counting the days till my return back to camp. And rest assured that this doesn't hurt my feelings. Because I'm not having a swell time here as well. I want to go back to camp more than anything in my entire life and I'm going to make sure that it's soon enough so I could finally put us both out of our misery!"

She was still looking at me not saying anything. "Are you finished?" she didn't wait for an answer, she started talking afterwards.

"I know exactly how you're thinking and feeling-" "You know ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING about how I am feeling or thinking" I nearly shouted at her.

"Don't interrupt me and listen to me till I finish." I raised my eyebrows at her, giving her my *are you fucking serious* look, but she ignored it and continued.

"I may not know it exactly, but I think I could guess it"

"Really? How nice. You could sense people's feelings now, how convenient."

"I'm being serious Grace, there's no need for sarcasm. I know how you your thinking because I've been in your shoes, at least, I've known someone really well who was once in your shoes."

"What the hell do you mean; I really can't get what you're saying so please for the love of Olympus try to be a bit clearer." I inwardly rolled my eyes, not knowing what am I really doing here talking with Ella of all people, I mean am I that desperate for company?

"Sorry if this is totally random, but have you ever heard of Harmonia?"

I cocked my eyebrows, "Harmonia? Greek Goddess Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony you mean?"

"Yes, this Harmonia." She looked at me expectantly as if thinking I won't know something in my own world.

"Well yeah off course I know her, she's the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite and was the goddess of harmony and concord. What about her? And what's with the freaking randomness?"

Ella crossed the room and sat on the couch still looking at me. "You stated that I know nothing about how you feel-" "Something I know is true" I cut her off before she finished, but if my interruption made her feel mad, she didn't show it, in fact, she continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"In fact, Grace, I know how you feel in some ways. Not exactly in the same level, but I've lived with it for a couple of years, when I was young, and I was entrusted with the secret. You're secret. Your world's secret"

After she finished. I stared at her trying to get what she said, because I can't lie and say that I comprehended exactly what came out of her mouth.

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" I waited for an answer until she looked up at me with a bit of relief on her face, as if she waited a long time to come out with what she's about to say. But mixed with that, was a nervous glimmer, something still holding her back, something that is making her feel not comfortable with what she's about to confess. It made me furrow my eye brows in confusion.

To explain the whole, reading people's emotions thing, I discovered that it was a blessing from my mother. Like charm speaking, reading people's emotions is also a blessing our mom sometimes gives to her children. So far, there was only three people who had that gift; some woman called Gazelle who lived about 150 years ago, me, and one of my brothers; Kyle Trent.

Back to the subject, Ella finally raised her head to speak to me. "You're not alone Grace, I'm also part of this world, well, one way or another, I am part of it."

I gave her my best *Are you shitting me* look, but she didn't even crack a smile to show that she was joking. In fact, she stood up and went over to where I'm standing.

"You said you know Harmonia. The Greek goddess of-"

"Harmonia and Concord. Yes you asked before, what about her?"

Ella stopped for a bit then she looked at me in the eye and replied, "She was my grandmother"

I stared at her trying to comprehend what she just said. How can she be a part of my life? My world? She's quarter goddess? It was a bit too unusual.

"Your mother was a demigod? This is…you're serious?" She just nodded and I took a step forward trying to find any form of lie on her face, but all I could find was the complete truth.

Holy shit, she's telling the truth…

"But...This is ridiculous! You never said anything! You never even mentioned anything weird about your life! Why did you keep it all a secret from me, when you know that's it directly related to me?"

She sighed heavily and tilted her head to the side. "It was your father idea. He said you'll only believe it when the circumstances demand that I tell you. Hence why I'm telling you now."

"My dad knows about this? Do you know what my father told me happened when he told you the truth about me? He told me you freaked and you fainted three times. And because I was a naïve person then, I believed him. I believed him and thought he was telling the truth."

"Grace he didn't want you to know because he thought you'll never believe it. You'll want to check in your camp's records, and my mother never attended camp. She managed to survive on her own, mostly because her mother wasn't exactly an extremely powerful goddess."

I sat slowly back in my place my mind buzzing from information overload. It wasn't everyday that you'll find your step freaking mother related to your supernatural world. Next thing they'll tell me that Remus turns into a freaking manticore in the night.

"Grace, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I snapped at her. She seemed taken back and looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just because I found out that you're mother was a demigod, it doesn't really mean that I like you at all. You're not related to my world, you're not part of it. You'll never understand me or what I do. So just stay away from me and my life. Please" I added pleadingly afterwards. I felt her face shut down but I didn't stick long enough afterwards; I ran up to my room and called Kim. If someone could help me right now, it's her.

She didn't take long, after five minutes she arrived at my room.

"Hey kiddo what's up? You ok, you sounded pretty weird on the phone"

"Yes, I'm kinda over whelmed right now Kimmy and I'm suffering from information over load."

She settled on the bed and raised her eyebrows as if motioning me to continue.

"Ella just told me that her Grandmother is Harmonia."

Kim looked at me confused at first then it dawned on her. "When you say Harmonia, do you mean a woman named Harmonia or Harmonia, THE Harmonia? The Greek goddess of Harmony and-" "Concord, yes, THAT Harmonia"

Her eyes seemed to bulge from astonishment. "Shut up!"

I fell back on the bed and I sighed deeply. "Yeah, I have no idea how my life can get any worse, now she thinks that just because she had a member of her family related to me, she thinks that she knows how I feel. God I hate this pathetic turn of events."

"Gracie, don't you think you're being a bit too over dramatic?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. "I mean, think about, this woman is just trying to make you feel better, and all you do is make her feel bad about herself. She just wants you to feel that you're not alone you know."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Kimmy, I know I'm not alone, I have you guys. You, Alyssa, Addie, Scar, everyone at camp. They all represent the family I've grown to be close to. I don't need anyone else."

Kim stood up and went over to where I'm sitting. She sat next to me and looked at me in the eyes. "Gracie, you're not making any sense honey."

I looked away and she patted my shoulders. "Off course everyone at camp is a part of your family. We're all family Grace, but you have to have loyalty to your mortal family as well. That's the true making of a true hero. We both know that."

I snorted again. "Kim, you and I both know that I'm no hero. My mom is Aphrodite for Olympus sake. Can you tell me one hero whose mother was Aphrodite?"

"Aeneas was one. He was a Trojan hero whose mother was Aphrodite and alleged ancestor of Julius Cesar."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so only one Hero. Kim, the only thing I'm good at is breaking guys' hearts. If that sounds heroic to you, then I have nothing else to say."

She laughed a tinkling laugh and shook her head. "You never know what the fates have in store for you Gracie. Don't underestimate yourself. Remember that you're one of the few Aphrodite girls who actually play capture the flag."

I laughed as I remembered. "I only play it when the hunters are involved. And we both know how that ended the three times I played."

She laughed as she regained the memories and then she layed down next to me.

"Are you doing anything interesting today then?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes. I swear these teenage guys are worse than my great grandmother Mildred when it comes to gossiping.

"You already know Kimmy, so why waste my breath." She laughed again. "I was waiting for you to tell me so I could tease you about it."

"Never thought you had the teasing streak in you. But it's nothing but a baby-sitting outing Kim, so don't you dare think otherwise."

"Wasn't gonna" She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right"

"Anyway, have you picked an outfit?"

I scrunched my eyebrows thoughtfully. "No I didn't. I have no idea what to wear. It's not exactly a date but at the same time it feels like one. And I don't want to feel like this. Does that make any sense to you?"

"I think…you're going crazy Gracie." I mock glared at her and she smirked. "I mean think about it. Less than a minute ago, you told me it wasn't a date, now you're just saying the exact opposite. Don't you think you're being a little bit schizophrenic?"

"You're twisting what I said!" She laughed and went over to my closet and began looking through the clothes.

"How about…" She took out a sleeveless black dress from the closet and I groaned inwardly. "This" She grinned her evil grin that suggested she knows stuff I don't know. "He won't be able to take his hands of you."

"Not what I wanted Kimmy. Just ignore all the dresses, this is a non-date it's a friendly outing. Stick with the classics please."

"How about this then?" She took out my Wildfox Sugar High Bel Air Sweat. "You could wear it with Jeans."

"No, please don't choose something pink. I was forced to buy this sweater anyway. When Alyssa realized that I don't have any pink in my wardrobe."

Kim mock sighed and threw them on the floor. She began looking for other stuff until she finally got out something.

"What about this one?" She was holding my off white knitted mix stitch crop jumper. I eyed it and then nodded. It looked good enough. She heaved a sigh of relief and picked another thing and layed it on the jumper. "I think that these go together well." I rose from bed and approved of the match. She picked out my ditsy floral button through mini skirt. And on the floor were my white gladiator sandals. Honestly, this girl has been around me too much. Before, she couldn't tell a pair of shorts from a skirt. I congratulate myself and gave myself a pat on the back.

"Good match Kimmy. You could be used as a fashion critic." She rolled her eyes but smiled a bit at me.

Come on kid, go take a shower and let's get you ready for your first non date." I rolled my eyes and she smirked a t me.

"Who knows, maybe you and Embry might both get lucky today" She winked at me and I snorted. "Please Kimmy; don't try out your match making abilities on me. We both know what I'm unfortunately capable of."

She lowered herself and sat next to me. "You and I both know that you'll never do that to Embry."  
"I know, but sometimes, it just gets out of my hands. More than one time I tried to stop myself, but I guess the part of me that enjoys doing so gets the better of me."

"I could try stopping you if it gets out of hand, Gracie. Like you, Embry is a really good friend of mine. And I hate to see you both hurt."

I sighed and nodded, trying to believe her. But I know myself well. She might try to stop me, but I don't trust myself. And most of all, I don't trust my mom when it comes to my love life and anyone who tries to pursue me.

After three attempts to curl my hair each time failing because my hair can't be curled, Kim was forced to call it quits. She left me to do my own make up and at about 4:30, she left me to deal with Embry and the others on my own.

After putting on my white dove pendant necklace and my dove cuff, both that change into a dagger and a shield respectively, I grabbed my Michael Kors white leather hand bag and dragged myself downstairs. I waited only 5 minutes until I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to find Embry with his entire Greek god like glory. He made cut offs and a simple black T-shirt something of the hook, I certainly couldn't help but stare.

"Wow…" was all he said and I smiled a small smile. He looked up at me and grinned, I matched it and he motioned to his truck.

"You're weirdly punctual Em, it's exactly 5." He grinned slowly as he opened my door and help me inside. "I didn't want to keep you waiting. And besides, the faster I leave the house, the faster I get to see you." I blushed a little at his words, and he smiled to himself.

We had a comfortable silence cut occasionally by a joke or two about him and his friends. I have no idea why, but whenever I'm around Embry I feel this strange feeling. I've never felt this way around a guy before, and it scares me.

"Where are the others?" I cut the silence as we passed Forks. "You're no kidnapping me to secluded part in the forest and then you're going to rape and murder me are you?" I joked as his face had a horror look etched on it.

"What! NO! I'll never do that to you!" I laughed lightly. "I was joking Em, I'm only messing with you. But where are Jake and the others?"

"They told me they're gonna go and reserve tickets, he said something along the lines off, *we don't want to get in your way*. For the record, I have no idea what they meant." But the look on his face suggested otherwise. He was grinning a small grin, and I smiled to myself.

After about half an hour, we reached the theatre and I saw Quil holding a girl who was smiling and making motions with her hands as if telling him about an exciting story, and Quil listened to her with great concentration and he laughed at all the appropriate parts.

"That's really nice of Quil. He's listening to that little girl as if his life depended on it."

I smiled at both of them as Embry turned to look. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath *well his life does depend on her* but I gave it a little thought, thinking I misheard him.

He parked the car and he quickly ran to my side and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and he grinned his perfect grin at me as he took my hand in his abnormally large ones as he steered me to where the others are, I couldn't help but notice how hot his hands are, to the point that you might think he has a high fever or something.

"Em, are you feeling ok? Your hands are so hot. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

He grinned as he shook his head. "Nope don't worry about me. I naturally have a high temperature."

We reached the others who were watching us as if they're watching a popular soap opera.

"You want us to book you a hotel room? There's a hotel down the road. You could take all the time that you want." Jake smirked and I rolled my eyes as I punched his side. I'm pretty sure though, that it hurt me more than it hurt him."

"Thanks Jake, but no Thanks." He just grinned as if saying *someday* and I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going in or what?" Quil looked at the young girl and addressed her. "Claire-bear you ready to go?" She smiled and nodded her head and he took the tickets from Jake's hands. Jake himself, knelt down to a beautiful little girl who had curly long hair that reached her hips, and dark brown eyes. He just touched her hand and she nodded at him as if she read his mind.

"Here are your tickets, we'll see you there."

Jake dumped the tickets in Embry's hand and he carried the girl and ran to the entrance. Embry turned to me and smiled. "Don't mind them, I know it's a bit weird, but Jake and Quil love these two girls as if they're their younger sisters. Sometimes it's more than that." He mumbled the last part to himself but I gave it a little thought. As I reached out and took his hand and went over to the entrance. "We don't want to be late do we?" he smiled as he allowed himself to be dragged in to the theatre.

It wasn't too long till we found our seats next to GMLG, aka, Giant men and little girls. I sat next to the girl who was with Jake. She looked up at me and smiled a small smile, and I mirrored it.

"I'm Nessie, You're really pretty!"

I laughed a bit and smiled at her. "Hi Nessie, I'm Grace. And you're way to prettier than me."

"That's what Jake's tells me." I smiled at her. "Well, Jake's a really lucky guy to have you around all the time."

She grinned at me and looked up to Jake and touched his hand. He whipped his head and looked at her for a while and then shook his head sadly, but smiled after a minute and smiled at her. She looked up to me and smiled a small sad smile but brightened her smiled at Embry who was watching the whole scene.

"She likes you" He whispered in my ear and I shivered a bit. His hot breath was on my neck and I was suddenly aware of every move he's making. "I hope so, I like her too."

I whispered slowly. And he smiled at me and was about to reach out to grab my hand when the light was dimmed and I was able to fold both of my arms on each other.

I wasn't surprised when I found out it was cartoon, but I wasn't really disappointed I love these animation movies. I mean on movie nights back in the Aphrodite Cabin, I choose Finding Nemo as my first choice for the movie of the night. So I wasn't disappointed when I found out that we're watching Monsters University. I loved the first movie, and I was hoping that the second one won't disappoint me.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you that we're watching a cartoon, I forgot." Embry whispered in my ear and I shivered again. His hot breath was on my face now and his scent was intoxicating It's as if he's doing it on purpose. I took a deep breath and edged a little bit away from him and I whispered back, "It's, it's o-okay, I love Animation movies"

I started stuttering and I mentally slapped myself. _Get a grip on yourself woman!_

Embry inched closer and I tried my best to edge away but I reached the end of my seat. Embry being the large giant he is was already really close to me. In the small light from screen, I was able to tell that he was grinning. That idiot was doing it on purpose!

He lifted his hand and placed it on my shoulders and I shivered from his touch. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, but he was focused on the screen, clearly not noticing that my heart rate quickened as soon as his arms touched my shoulders.

He leaned in again and I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath near me again. Seriously, he's trying to kill me here!

"Do you want anything from outside? I'm going to get some snack or something." I shook my head rapidly, anything to make him step away from my face. I swear that boy is going to be the death of me. How can something as simple as his hot breath on my face make me feel of these emotions? If this happens when he's blowing his breath on face, I wonder what will happen if he kisses me?

The thought made me shiver a bit. The thought of it, made me feel vulnerable. I couldn't explain the fit of emotions that I felt when I only thought of it. And that's only thinking it, no one could tell what will happen if it does happen.

_It won't happen Grace, One kiss will lead to another, and we both know what that will lead to in the end._

I mentally slapped myself for the second time today, what's with me and this guy? Can't I ever feel stable around him?

"Are you ok?" Embry leaned in and whispered again. I almost jumped in surprise. In the middle of my reverie, I barely acknowledged that he already came back.

"I'm fine" I whispered quickly and turned back to the screen. It was then when I realized that almost half of the move passed and I had no idea what happened in it. I was too occupied with watching Embry next to me that I forgot to concentrate on the movie in front of me.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when something cold was placed in my hands. I gasped in surprise, and I heard someone chuckle. I turned to meet Embry's eyes who was watching me with a grin on his face. "I bought you this. You seemed a bit out of focus, so I thought a Dr. Pepper will make you feel better." He grinned again and I smiled a bit and took it from him.

I felt him moving his hand trying to place it over mine but I quickly folded my arms again. I heard him sigh and I felt a bit bad but I decided not to try and question what my mind is doing.

Soon enough, the movie was over and I slowly stood up and tried to move out of the crowd. I felt Embry taking my hand, but this time, I didn't try to pull it away. He led me away from the crowd as we made our way out of the theatre.

"So did you girls like the movie?"

Quill was down on his knees as he addressed both girls. They both smiled and nodded their heads. Both then started talking to each other about their favorite parts and Jake and Quil turned to us.

"You enjoyed the movie Grace?" Jake grinned that creepy grin that suggested he knew something I didn't know. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "It was ok, for an animation movie"

"SO did you have fun _while_ watching the movie" My eyes widened a bit, and they both chuckled. I glanced at Embry who was glaring at both of them and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Are we going to stay here all day? I have to be home by 9" I lied as I tried to hide the blush on face.

"We still have to be get them food." Jake replied looking at Claire and Nessie.

"I'll take Grace home, you both don't be late. Sam will kill you both if you're late for Pat- I mean for work"

They Shrugged and turned to the little girls. Before they left, Nessie turned to me and smiled and waved. "I hope to see you again Gracie" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I tried not gasp from the coldness of her skin. "I hope so Nessie." I smiled and waved at her as they left.

"She really does like you" Embry smiled. I smiled at their retreating figure and turned to him. "She seems like a really nice kid." He grinned and took my hand and led me to the truck.

"We're going home right?" I asked him as he opened the door.

"Well if you want to take a small detour and drop by the forest, I won't stop you. I'll accompany you too. I'll try to make the best of it." His eyes twinkled mischievously and I grinned at him.

"Naughty Embry" I smiled at him and he chuckled as he drove.

We sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the borders of La Push.

He stopped his Truck right in front of my house and he helped me out.

"So...did you have a good time?" He asked hesitantly, I smiled at him. "I had a great time Embry, by far the greatest non-date I've ever been on." He smiled as he looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it." He whispered the last part looking at my lips. Before he could make any other move, I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. I smiled up at him and he sighed a bit sadly.

"Goodnight Em." I whispered to him. I made my way up to the porch, but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Grace, wait for a sec." He ran up to me and smiled up at me . "Listen, every month, we make a bonfire down at the beach. Old Billy; Jake's dad, he tells the legends of the tribe. Everyone goes, including Nessie." I smiled as I remembered the small beautiful fair-haird girl. "It's next Saturday, Remus is going and your father too. If you want, I could come by and take you." He finished and I looked up to him. He stared at me as if my answer could make or break his day. I lowered my eyes trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Is that…a no?" I noticed his voice breaking and I looked up to him.

"It's..It's a maybe" I smiled and he grinned a huge grin that could break his face.

"Right, goodnight then Gracie." He kissed my cheek, and I smiled at him and then I ran up to the door. After I closed the door. I toughed my flaming cheek with my hands. I sighed and went up to my room and I closed the door behind me.

I sat in my bed, the events of the day were still fresh in mind. I unconsciously touched my cheek again. But I was cut of my thoughts by door opening.

I looked at the door a bit annoyed. "Ever heard of knocking before?"

Angel stood at the door looking at me as if checking I'm the real thing.

"What? Are you making sure I'm not a robotic replica or something?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Mom just wanted to make sure that you're here." I groaned inwardly. What is it with these people; will I always be under surveillance?

"Well as you can see, I'm here. You can go report back to the Admiral ad his wife."

Angel scrunched her eyebrows trying to figure out what I said. "Admiral?"

"Just go Angel, don't mind me" I said, I desperately wanted her to just leave me to my thoughts.

She closed the door with a huff and I settled back on bed. Sadly, those moments don't last long. My thoughts were interrupted once again.

"Where were you?"

I rose a little from my bed, a bit disturbed that yet another person did not knock. I mean seriously can't a girl have her privacy in this house?

"And why, do you want to know. What? Did father put you up to record my outings?"

He shrugged and moved closer to my bed and I sat in an upright position. He passed me and sat on my desk chair, still looking casual and all with his hands in the pockets of his cut-offs.

"I just wanted to know Grace, I mean can't a concerned brother ask his older sister about her wanderings?"

I snorted when he said concerned brother, and I rolled my eyes at him.

" I was out with Embry, Jake and Quill, I was helping them babysit. Any other questions Admiral?"

"Wow you were babysitting? You volunteering to do something nice? Are you having a fever sis?"

I rolled my eyes again at him and he smirked. "FYI I'm fairly capable of being nice to people, I just tend to steer away from assholes like yourself"

This time, he's the one who rolled his eyes. But he didn't reply, apparently, the asshole remark stopped stinging him.

"So you were out Embry. That's a really interesting development Gracie, Is this my cue to sing *Embry and Grace are sitting in a tree?*

"Wow Remus, I'm impressed you aren't just running to be the next famous Private investigator! Right now you seem to be running for mayor of 'I think I'm funny' town."

He looked at me, and he shook his head. "Did anybody ever tell you that you're so freaking hilarious."

"Oh all the time Remy-boy, I just like to keep it real" I smirked as he got up and went for the door, knowing I made him shut up.

As he turned to open the door, he turned to say something, but I cut him off. "You know Remy, you could really use a lesson in people skills. Add those to your asshole lessons, and learning to knock before you barge in. And that should keep you busy enough so you won't have time to worry about my extracurricular activities."

"Sigh, that's my punishment for being over-protective of you? Can't you at least be a bit nice to your loving younger brother?"

I snorted at the word 'loving' but he continued. "Anyway sis, if you find the need to go out, I could come and keep you company. You know so I can minimize the PDA between you and Embry Boy." He winked at me and he turned to leave then he paused and turned to look at me again.

"In fact, if you leave the house for any reason I will be you escort." He turned again and this time, I was quick with my words. "The only place you'll be escorting me is to the vet so you can have the foot I'm going to shove up your behind removed!" I shouted at him as he closed the door and I leaned back into my bed. The events of the day replayed into my head and I closed my eyes. I didn't lie to myself and say that I disliked it when he was flirting with me. Yes, I felt sexually aroused, it's true. I just hated feeling like that because I know how all of this is going to end.

"God Embry you're making it so fucking hard for me to say no to you" I mumbled to myself before I drifted off in sleep.

**Embry**

I parked the car back at my house and striped down and phased. I ran all the way to Emily's. Earlier I received a text message from Jared telling me that everyone was needed at Sam's, something that has to do with Remus. Thinking that it concerned Grace I quickly ran back to her place, but I was relieved to know that her scent never left the house. So I quickly left for Emily's trying to get there as fast as I could.

I quickly phased back when I arrived and put on my cut offs. I heard loud voices as I entered the room and I took my place next to Paul.

"Had fun with Grace tonight?" Paul smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up dude."

"What she didn't put out? That's weird." I felt anger rising up. "Paul, shut your mouth!"

"Calm your damn horses man." He smirked as he looked across the room. "She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would anyway."

"Yeah and how do you know?" I tried calming myself down, telling myself that this is Paul who I'm dealing with.

"Because she doesn't look like these other girls. Yeah she's a bit too flirty, and sexy and amazingly hot-" "PAUL!"

He smirked again. "But she seems civilized enough."

I relaxed a bit. "How do you know all that?" He looked at me and smirked his signature Paul smirk."

"Because she's the kind of girl who could be a good friend to someone like me. And when I say friend, I mean it like that, I don't mean a sex buddy." I glared at him and he merely chuckled.

Five minutes later, Jake and Quil came in, followed closely by Remus and Brady.

"Since we're all here, I think we should get this meeting started. Remus, you had something to say?"

Remus stood up and smiled a huge smile. He looked like someone who just won the lottery.

"I imprinted on someone today"

Emily and Kim both squealed and ran over to congratulate him, Both Jake and Quil cheered him on and Brady shook his head and sang under his breath "Another one bites the dust."

"Wait up, wait up. You're trying to tell me that this whole meeting is made just to congratulate another person who got whipped?"

"Shut up Paul, you're just Jealous." Paul snorted at Quil and shook his head. "Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous of someone who's forced to commit to someone when I could get ass all I want?"

"That's enough Paul" Sam growled at him and Paul rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"No, well that's one of the reasons, but another reason is that I think that there's something a bit too weird about her. Not in a bad way, but she looks like she's out of this whole world sometimes."

"What's her name? Is she at our school?" Kim asked getting excited and Jared wrapped his arms around her chuckling. I envied them both. He gets to hold his imprint all day while mine edged away from me whenever I tried to get close to her.

"Yes, she just transferred. Her name is Callisandra, she just moved from some place called Salem."

Emily quirked her eyebrows and then it dawned on her. "Yes, I know that girl; she was at my class the other day. Embry, Jake and your sister were all there. But why are you saying that she's weird? She looked perfectly normal"

"She's NOT WEIRD" Remus growled at Emily making Sam glare and growl louder. Remus looked down and calmed himself before looking up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Emily shook her head smiling, it's ok Remus, please continue."

"She's not weird; she's just too…I don't know fishy? I'm not sure, but I swear I saw her moving a plant without her hands. It's as if she's telekinetic."

Everyone looked at him as if he grew another head. "Look I'm not sure what I saw but there's something a bit fishy about her."

Collin suddenly stood up, "I agree, I was there she's kinda strange, and not in a bad way." He added quickly when Remus glared at him.

"Yeah I think I know what you mean." Brady looked thoughtful for the first time in his life. "And you know what the weird thing is; I think your sister knows what's going on with her"

At the mention of Grace, I looked up. "What do you mean Grace has something to do with her?"

That was Kim, she looked at Brady questioningly.

"I don't know, I mean, I noticed Grace looking at her as if she knows exactly what's going on, so I think Grace has to be on to the secret that whatever that chick is hiding."

Before I say anything, it was Kim who nearly exploded. "Grace has nothing to do with her, and she knows nothing about her. What made you think so?"

Everyone turned to look at Kim. "Why do you seem so sure about? You've only known Grace for two weeks"

Kim's cheeks seemed to redden as she sat back down on Jared lap. "I don't know. I just know that she doesn't know her and doesn't know anything about her."

Everyone looked at each other in an awkward silence. Until Sam broke it. "If we're all finished here, then I suggest that we start patrol. Jake, Quil and Remus, you guys are up."

After everyone shuffled to their places. Paul leaned in talked quietly. "What's up with Kim? She seemed like she's known your chick for a long time." I shook my head as I stared into space.

"I don't know Paul, she seemed like she didn't." I shrugged but Paul didn't budge, he stared into space as if he's thinking this whole thing over.

I smiled to myself as I thought about tomorrow, and that I was going to meet her the next day.

"Life couldn't be any better" I whispered to myself as I phased into a wolf and tore into the night.

**My fingers are officially falling off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, please don't forget to review! Your reviews make my day!**

**Next chapter is already written so I'll ne posting it in a week. So please get on reviewing so it could come here faster!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is! I didn't break my promise to you guys. And look *looks at reviews* You guys made Me reach a hundred reviews! *Jumps around the room from happiness. As a reward, next chapter will also be posted in a week, I didn't finish writing it yet. I'll try my hardest though, to get it finished by next week. Since a lot of you requested to see Grace in a battle, well, guess what, you get to see her in this chapter! I just hope it doesn't suck, because I'm totally inexperienced in writing battles and fights and so one.**

**Meepmeep123 and TheAlmightyPyro, thank you for your feedback, you both reviewed each and every chapter till now and I'm really greatful for all the support.**

**I also want to thank the rest of the reviewers; totallyobsessed123, miramisa90212, Ryaaaann, k-popluver4eva, Violet daughter of percabeth, Magique10, Ivsanam Lavraga and illahe2000. You guys are totally awesome and thanks for reviewing.**

***oops* my Author's note has gotten out of hand, so here's chapter 13, Enjoy!**

**Grace**

_Monday, 2 days after the non date._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slammed my hand over my bedside clock trying to shut it down and I rolled over opening my eyes and rubbing them trying to wake up from groggy state. I was never a morning person.

I glanced at the clock to find the time 7:35. I groaned and I pushed myself out of bed trying my hardest not to lose my balance and fall on the floor. I grabbed one of my pre-prepared outfits (Yes, I prepare my outfits a week before I actually wear them, I find it useful in moments like what I'm in right now)

I slammed the door behind me and took a quick shower, getting out of the bathroom in a better state. I grabbed my book back and fixed my hair in a high pony-tail. I quickly put on some lipgloss and eye liner and I fixed my pendent/dagger, suddenly having the weird feeling that something big is going to happen today. Mostly because I had a strange demigod dream last night, I closed my eyes trying to remember it.

_Dream_

_I was walking in a narrow way, it looked like a forest but in the distance I could see an ocean. I kept on walking till I finally came to a stop at the edge of the forest. In a distance, I saw three animals fighting a monster. A monster I knew too well, but I couldn't remember the name. I recognized two animals; a dog and an owl, but the third one was too small and my dream vision wasn't so great. After what seemed like an hour but in reality two minutes or so, the three animals stopped fighting and there was a flash of golden dust, and then a purple glow appeared above the dog. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what the third animal looked like, but at that moment, the alarm clock woke me up for the first time._

I shook my head and tightened my hands over my necklace holding it as if it's a lifeline. For good measure, I threw open my closet and took out six squares of ambrosia and placed them in my bag. Satisfied, I blew out some of the breath that I was holding, and sighed and went out of the room closing the door behind me.

After grabbing a piece of toast, ignoring the helpless looks Ella was giving me, again, I slipped out of the kitchen and went straight over to the front porch. Luckily, Kim unlike me was a morning person, and she actually remembered and came over to pick me up.

"You look horrible." Was the first thing Kim told me as I got into the car. I rolled my eyes and plastered a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Gee thanks Kimmie, that's a really nice thing to say" She laughed and threw me a grin. "Seriously though, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know Kim, only the fact that it's freaking 7:30 and you look as chirpy as a kid on Christmas morning. I think I have the license to sulk and be pissed off in the morning."

"You're so overdramatic." Kim said rolling her eyes at me as she started the car. I didn't reply and began getting lost in my thoughts again. I thought about my dream and I unconsciously touched my necklace again. Something really weird is happening, and I hope that I'll return home unscathed.

"Grace, GRACE!" I jumped slightly in my place pissed again at Kim. "What!" I yelled at her and she sighed . "What's wrong with you? You seem really out of focus today, and I'm, pretty sure it's not only because of your sleeping problems."

I sighed and looked at her. I must say I'm thankful that Kim's here. It's a relief that I have at least someone from my world here with me. I'm pretty sure I would've gone crazy if I was here alone and I didn't have anyone I could relate to.

I let out a breath and spoke calmly. "I had a dream last night. A demigod dream."

Kim glanced at me in surprise and then motioned me to continue.

"I really can't remember Kim, for some reason there was some kind of blur. But I do remember walking down a forest and then finding three animals fighting some kind of monster."

Kim remained lost in thought for a while. We were now in front of the school, but we didn't bother climbing out of the car just yet.

Finally, she looked at me and talked again. "Can you remember the animals?" I nodded at her. "Yeah, there was some kind of dog, and there was an owl. I couldn't see the last one, it was too small and my dream vision wasn't so great. But I do know that's it's something white."

Kim seemed like she was thinking everything over. After a minute she looked at me again. "You're right it is a demigod dream, but it's a bit unclear. You see, the dog is the symbol of Hecate, and the Owl is the symbol of Athena. You said it was a white blur, so it could be either a dove; Aphrodite's symbol or A swan, and that's going to be a bit confusing because the Swan represents both Zues and Apollo. Tell me, was is flying or was it still on the ground?"

I hung my head trying to remember, but I recalled nothing of my dream, all I remember was the white blur.

I shook my head and sighed. "Sorry Kim, I can't remember. What I remember though, is that after a while the monster burst into a golden dust and a purple glow appeared over the dog. And then I woke up."

Kim stared into space for a sometime and then glanced at me, but before she could say anything else, we heard the bell ringing and we shot out of the car. Well, Kim did that, I literally dragged myself out, taking as much time as possible. "Kim was waiting for me by the front steps frowning at me with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously Grace? Are you looking for trouble? Not everyone is like Emily Gracie, We have Algebra, which means we have Mr. Stephens, and he's a fucking A-hole!"

I chuckled at Kim as I shouldered my bag. "Aw, sweet, shy Kim is actually swearing. The world is going to end; we're all going to die!"

Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my shoulders and into the building. I let her drag me across the hall until we reached our class. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes at her. Seriously, she has to stop the goody two shoes act. People will doubt her skills. And when I say skills, I mean major kick ass skills. Three years ago, when I was a second year camper, she slayed a fucking Hell hound using only a knife. If people saw her then, they would have avoided her, especially those popular bitches who think Jared is too perfect for her.

"Interrupting my lesson, Miss Connweller and Miss Prince, I trust you had something important?"

I was about to yell something when Kim elbowed me and smiled in a polite way at the teacher. "Sorry , Miss Ully wanted us to hand in a late assignment and we had to deliver it to her office before we came here."

At the mention of Emily's name, the teacher nodded quickly as if someone would jump on him if he didn't believe it. I saw Kim smirking and I followed her to the back.

"What's wrong with him? He actually looked scared when you mentioned Emily."

Kim smirked again and got out her books. "That's because Sam cornered him once and threatened him because he caught him looking in disgust at Emily's scars." Kim's face suddenly became gloomy, and I shot a glare in the teacher's direction. Who in turn was totally oblivious and was writing something on the board.

"Asshole" I murmured under my breath. Kim agreed.

"Hey I wanted to ask you about something." Kim whispered at me, and I nodded at her.

"Do you notice anything strange about that new girl Callisandra? The one who moved from Salem?"

I thought for a moment before nodding at Kim. It's true, there's something off about that girl, she doesn't seem normal. And I'm not saying that because there's a part of my life that is supernatural.

"Well the guys were talking yesterday, and they mentioned her."

I quirked my eyebrows questioningly. "The guys? What guys?"

She rolled her eyes. "The guys are Jared, Paul, and Embry and so on, you know the pack."

My heart fluttered at the mention of Embry's name. I silently prayed that it didn't show on my face.

"Yeah so?"

"Well your brother just happened to mention that she was a little fishy and as he quoted *out of this fucking world*"

I rolled my eyes and then I frowned. "What was Remus doing with you guys?"

"He was hanging out with Collin and Brady. The important thing is that when Remus mentioned that he thinks there's something fishy about her, Brady agreed saying that he thinks you're aware of whatever secret she's hiding."

I frowned at that. "Seriously? Just because I have my suspicions doesn't mean I know what's wrong with her. And how does Brady know that anyway? Does he stalk me or something?"

Kim shrugged and turned to look at the teacher who still wasn't aware of our little conversation.

"I don't know, but I think we should ask her about it."

I snorted and looked at her. "Yeah, that would be a really fun conversation. We'll probably go with *Hey, you don't know us, but we're suspecting that you're not a human based on my dear brother's suspicions. Kindly give us a blood sample so we could make sure and confirm our suspicions.*Yeah, she'll probably run away from us and she'll yell at everyone that we're crazy."

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher again and then she sighed. "I didn't mean it like that idiot. I meant we could ask her simple questions, we could try to get to know her that's all. Who knows, maybe she's a demigod or something."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Just because she's weird, doesn't mean that she's from our world. I mean are we weird?"

Kim let out an exasperated breath. "No Grace, but we already know that we're demigods. She probably doesn't know. We were all confused and bewildered before claiming."

I nodded, remembering my life before my claiming. It was anything but easy. I always questioned who my mom is and I felt lost in school because everyone said that my mom abandoned my father.

"Ok, I agree with you. But how are we going to pull this off? I mean, we can't just ask her that stuff in front of everyone."

Kim nodded and she stared into space for a second before she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"I guess we could pull it off at lunch. We could ask her to take a walk with us outside of the cafeteria and then we could talk with her about whatever the hell she's hiding. And if she's a demigod, then Chiron will know what to do. Do you have any golden drachmas on you?"

I nodded. I always carry golden drachmas with me. Who knows, maybe I could find myself in a tight situation and I'll need to summon the grey sisters and their taxi.

"Ok, it's settled then."

I nodded and then after realizing that class will end after 30 minutes, I decided to take a quick nap. I wasn't aware of anything around me until Kim woke me up as the bell rang.

"Can't you at least try and concentrate on any lesson? It won't kill you, you know."

I rubbed my eyes with my hands. "Actually it does kill my eyes to concentrate on all that bullshit that's not going to help me in my later life. I'm pretty certain that there won't be a question in my job application that says *Please state the square root of pie*"

Kim chose not to answer me, partially because she was busy searching the hallway for her boy toy. I rolled my eyes when she spotted him. I told her a quick goodbye that she barely noticed and I went over to my locker.

Waiting for me there was none other than Paul.

"Hey asshole, what's up?" I opened my locker and placed my books.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how our favorite new hot chick of La Push high is doing."

I saw him smirk and I rolled my eyes, I felt my mouth curve into a smile though. It was hard to remain straight faced when I'm around Paul.

"Im flattered Paul, but No, I won't go out with you." I smiled sweetly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't asking you out, I was stating the obvious. Besides, it's bros before hoes, if I even think of it; Embry will chase me to the borders."

My breath hitched and I felt the butterflies return again. Seriously what is wrong with me? I raised my eyebrows at Paul though, "Are you calling me hoe?"

"That was just an expression. Speaking of Embry, what did you guys do in your little outing, did you…have _fun_?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I snorted, but I felt my stomach clench as I remembered that day. And that Kiss, albeit it was on my cheek, but I swear I felt that part of my cheek burning afterwards.

"What are you already getting lost in the happy memories?" I felt Paul chuckle and I rolled my eyes at him.

"First, we didn't do anything, we were just babysitting. So unlike what your dirty mind is telling you, we were just on a friendly outing. NOT a date."

"Wait, so EmbryBoy Didn't make a move on you? I've always thought that he's gay"

I felt myself getting angry. I mean is he being serious?!

"Seriously asshole, he's NOT GAY. He's a gentleman, unlike you."

"Hey!" He half-yelled offended, "I could be a gentleman." I snorted at him and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so maybe not a gentleman exactly, but I could be really charming when I want to."

"Yeah right, charming my ass. Paul, you'll be charming the day I fall in love. Theoretically speaking, it's impossible."

Paul suddenly looked a bit confused. "Why are saying that? You think you're not going to fall in love someday?"

I cursed in ancient Greek, which left Paul even more confused. I can't believe I let something like that slip out.

"What? Did you just say something in another language?"

I mentally slapped myself. "uh Yeah, That was, that was, that was greek."

"You speak greek?"

"Duh, my mom's greek American." I mentally praised myself for my quick thinking.

"Wow, really? That's cool but what did you mean earlier? The whole I won't fall in love thing?"

"I'm just, not really interested in falling in love anytime soon."

Paul smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Are you sure?"

I glared at him and slammed my locker shut. "Yes, I'm sure. Now get lost Paul."

"Wow feisty." I rolled my eyes at him and turned to leave.

"See ya later Grace" He yelled at me and I waved without turning. I heaved a sigh of relief. That was a really close call.

When the four remaining periods before lunch were finally over, I made my way to the cafeteria ready to go with the weird plan Kim made. I honestly thought it was a waste of time, if that girl was demigod, she should've been claimed already. Wasn't that the weird request that Percy Jackson forced the gods to promise?  
I shook my head and began to search for them. I didn't waste a lot of time. It's hard to miss the steroid junkies anyway.

"Yay, Princess is here, now you both could play pretty pony together and keep each other company!"

I flipped Remus off and the guys laughed at the look on his face. Kim noticed me raising my eyebrows, and thankfully she understood.

"I'll be right back, ok?" She kissed Jared on his lips and I faked a gag. I felt my eyes wondering around trying to find Embry, but I couldn't find him at the table. For some reason, I felt a little bit relieved. The intensity of the feelings that I feel when he's around is indescribable.

"Where to? You guys are taking my advice and you're going to play pretty pony?" Remus asked innocently.

"No but, I'm thinking of finding you a playmate so you could play power rangers all you want without bugging us."

I smiled sweetly and the rest of the guys chuckled while Remus rolled his eyes.

I grabbed Kim, who was busy looking around the cafeteria.

"She's not here." Kim said after a minute of looking around. I shook my head. "No but, I'm pretty sure she came today. I saw her in the hallway earlier.

"Let's look for her outside. Maybe being new and all brought a toll on her. You know how people treat the different here."

I silently agreed and we both made our way out of the cafeteria.

Looking around, after about five minutes, we found her at the edge of the forest looking at some plant, or rather picking some plant. I nudged Kim and we both trotted over to where she's standing.

After we came closer, I realized that she wasn't holding that plant, the plant was _hovering _over her hands. I heard Kim's breathe hitch and realized that she noticed too. I slowly grabbed Kim and we moved slowly to where she was standing. While we were standing behind her, trying to think of something to say to start the conversation, she suddenly swivled around and met our gaze, and the same moment, the flower that was hovering on her hands dropped on the floor.

"Um…hi."

Kim said smiling a small smile trying to keep her from getting alarmed. Callisandra nodded her head as a hello and took a step back, as if she's afraid of us.

"We don't mean any harm. We just figured you need someone to show you around being new and all."

The girl didn't say anything, she just nodded again. Kim looked at me and I shrugged.

"I'm Kimberley, but you can call me Kim, and this is Grace." She looked at me and I smiled a small smile. "You're Callisandra right?"

"Calli" she murmured in a soft voice that I barley heard . "Sorry?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"It's Calli, just Calli." She said in a clearer voice and Kim smiled and nodded.

"Want to take a walk with us? We won't hurt you I promise." Calli laughed a bit and nodded. Kim led the way entering the forest. I flinched slightly because the last time I entered a forest, some creepy dude thought I was his girlfriend and I was nearly eaten by a hell hound. _Ah good times._ I said sarcastically in my mind.

"So, Calli, I heard you moved from Salem, right?" Kim started looking Calli with a smile. Calli smiled at her. "Yeah, I was born and raised there, my dad did a lot of traveling though, I was always with my Aunt."

"Why didn't you stay with your mother?" I said ever so bluntly and Kim shot me a look. I ignored her and looked at Calli who seemed sad for a moment before replying.

"I never met her, father says she just left after she gave birth to me. He doesn't talk about her often, and he has o pictures of her." She shrugged her shoulders sadly and looked at the ground as if she found something that interests her.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked a little confused. "She's collecting soil samples." I quipped sarcastically and Kim rolled her eyes. Calli straightened herself and grinned. "No, I thought I saw something sparkling on the ground. It was nothing though." She shrugged her shoulders and continued looking around the forest as if she's searching for something.

"So Calli, how did you make that plant float on your hands?"

I casually walked around till I met her eyes. Her eyes widened a bit. "Um, I don't know really. I've always been …I don't know, weird?" She laughed awkwardly. "I guess I'm just not classified yet." I shared a look with Kim, who was now grinning her *I told you so* smile, I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Calli again.

"How old are you Calli?"

"I'm 14; I'll be fifteen in two months." I threw Kim a look and she shrugged.

"So what made you leave Salem then?"

Calli's eyes darkened and she stood up. "My father thought that a change would be good for me."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Kim, who appeared as confused as I am.

"What about your aunt? Don't you miss her?" Calli's face brightened and she smiled.

"Well I keep in contact with her, in fact, I talked to her on the phone right before you guys came."

"Oh that's nice…" Kim trailed off suddenly aware of what Calli just said.

"You talked to her? Like on the phone?"

"Um...Yeah? Why?"

Kim and I shared a horror look and we looked at Calli to find her eyeing us both in astonishment.

"What's wrong with you people? You make it sound like-"

A loud growling cut her off from our left cut her talking short. She slowly glanced at it and her eyes widened in horror.

"What…the...Fre…freak?"

She sputtered not really knowing what to say. She took in the creature's lion body, and his long scorpion tail and was about to give a long piercing scream when Kim noticed and placed her hands on her mouth.

"Don' . Do you know what would happen if anyone comes and finds us, we're all going to end up eaten." Calli's eyes were still wide in horror.

"Look, I'll remove my hands, but please don't run away and don't scream, that will make matters just worse!"

Calli nodded a little too quickly and Kim removed her hand. Calli remained standing in her place and I looked at Kim who nodded her head and I gave a curt nod in response.

I quickly rubbed my necklace and a knife fell on my hand. Kim did the same with her two rings and they transformed into her scythes, or *mátia koukouvágias* which means Owl's eyes. The monster which I identified as a manticore growled even louder and took a step toward us.

"Delicious demigods. Come to die!"

"I think we should probably pass up that opportunity, right guys?" Calli squeaked as she took a step backward.

"Fuck yeah; I'm not planning to die a virgin!"

"I have the feeling that we're in huge trouble!" Calli continued taking steps backward and we both did the same as the manticore was still circling us with spit falling from its mouth as if he's eyeing a freaking steak.

"If Kim's already cussing, we are defiantly in trouble with a capital DS" Calli shot me a look. "Trouble stars with T" She said the exact same time as Kim said, "Don't ask". I shot her grin that looked stupid in our recent situation, but I felt that it was needed. "Indeed it does our new recruit. But I'm not talking about just any kind of trouble." I stopped and glanced at the Manticore who was still eyeing us with hunger visible in his eyes. I took my fighting stance as I faced it. "The kind of trouble we're in is the deep kind that leads to all kind of shit!"

With that, I pounced on the Manticore who was about to swing it's spiky tail in Calli's direction and jump on Kim. I managed to hit his left eye, and he growled in agony and threw me off were I landed next to a tree; I looked down to find my white Burberry trousers torn. _Now that made me mad, those trousers are worth 1500 bucks!_

I pulled myself up, and grabbed my knife again. The Manticore looked at me again and swung it tail and I jumped over it, one of the thorns cut through my T-shirt but thankfully it missed my stomach. With All my strength I jumped on the Manticore and sunk the knife at it's back. The manticore jumped from agony and threw me off again, but this time, I hit the tree hard, and I felt my right hand snap. I cried as pain shot through my arm I gritted my teeth trying not to make any other sound because I know that Kim is easily distracted.

"You asshole!" I summoned all my strength and went over to where they were, feeling my right arm already numb, I threw my knife with all my might at his other eye, it narrowly missed and fell next to it. The manticore swung its tail and one of the thorns in the tail was thrown on my other arm. I cried out in agony, and Kim who was already battling the Manticore from the other side got thrown to the other side and her legs hit the trunk of the tree, I heard a bone snap and her cry echoed in the forest. Calli stood there not knowing what to do; she rushed over to where Kim was and tried to get her to sit upright, but Kim's cries of pain were enough to make her stop, I rubbed my dove cuff and it transformed into a shield, I summoned some of my remaining energy and I stood up, and made my way to where my knife was. Praying to the gods that the Manticore doesn't attack both Kim and Calli until I reach my knife. Trying my hardest not to get hit by any of the thorns on his tail again, as soon as I reached my knife, something odd happened.

An eerie purple glow was surrounding Calli, and suddenly, a bright orange light came out of her hands and wrapped itself around the Manticore. The manticore kept hissing in pain until finally it exploded into a shower of golden dust.

We fell into a silence, with Calli standing there awkwardly looking at her hands in wonder. I cut the silence because I figured if I didn't get any ambrosia or nectar, I'll probably die form the poison in those thorns.

"Calli, quit staring at your freaking hands, and get me my freakin backpack!" I literally shouted, and she snapped out her trance. She handed it over to me and I quickly took out two squares of the Ambrosia I placed this morning. Suddenly I was grateful for Morpheus because that dream literally saved my life. I placed the Ambrosia in my mouth and felt it melt in a blueberry cupcake. Slowly, I began to feel a little better.

"Take one, and give two to Kim" I said to Calli, who after hesitating, placed one into her mouth and gave Kim two squares. She closed her eyes and smiled in content.

"Tastes good?" I asked her with a slight smile. She nodded and smiled, "My aunt's signature apple pie."

I nodded and remained on the ground for five minutes. Realizing that we'd better stay out of the forest, I called Call over.

"Help me up will you." She held out her hand and I pulled myself up. By now the pain was almost gone. I straightened myself and went over to Kim who was now straightening herself.

"You ok kimmy?" I smiled at her and she smiled slightly and nodded. "I've been better"

After a few minutes of relaxing. I helped Kim stand and she rubbed her now healed arm. "Now what?"

Calli was the one who answered her. "Now, I want some explanation, and both better have a good explanation about how that…That…thing came here, and what that thing is and how the hell did this orange light just shoot out of my hand and how did this weird thing I placed in my mouth made me feel better and why was that thing attack-"

"Woah, Woah, clam down kid. We're going to explain everything just give us a minute."

Calli placed a hand on her hips and looked at us expectantly. I looked at Kim and she shrugged her shoulders and I rolled my eyes. Great, now I have to give her the dreaded _talk_.

"Ok then. Listen Calli, what I'm about to say, may sound to extremely weird to you, but trust me, we're not making this up, I mean, you just saw the proof in front of you.

"What are you talking about? I'm not following here…"

"Have you ever heard of the greek gods?"

Calli, raised her eyebrows, and then she scrunched as if thinking. Her eyes lit up as if she finally understood what I meant.

"Oh you mean like Zues, Athena, Apollo and Hades? Those greek gods?"

"Yeah, and we'll appreciate if you don't throw their names casually like that. Names are powerful things." As if on cue, I heard thunder in the distance and mentally rolled my eyes. Zues could be really temperamental sometimes.

"So, what about them?"

Kim and I looked at each other and I sighed. "Well, they, the greek gods, they're real."

Calli blinked twice before looking at us again. "Come again? Did you just say that greek gods are real?"

"Yup" I said popping the "P". "But this is crazy!" Calli exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, you were just facing a freaking manticore, which by the way is a Greek monster and you're refusing to believe that gods are real? That just seems sp wrong and pathetic."

"That thing was a greek monster?" She was staring in disbelief at the remaining golden dust on the forest floor.

"uh..yeah, I'm pretty sure they don't sell animals with a lion body and a scorpion tale in petshops nowadays." I said sarcastically and calli rolled her eyey but still seemed a little bewildered. "That's a Manticore, it's a greek monster, and it almost killed us right now."

"Yeah, I can see that." She murmered looking at the golden dust again.

"Yeah well, get used to it." She glanced at me and I continued. "Well you're a demigod so…" I trailed off and looked at me bewildered again.

"Woah woah, hold up, I'm a what? What the hell is a demigod?"

"A demigod? You know, half god, half human, the works."

Calli's eyes darted between me and Kim and rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys trying to tell me that my mom is a god?"

I huffed in disbelief, I hate it when they say that. "God**dess** not Gof, I'm pretty sure your mom is woman not a man." "Whatever! That's just, that's just ridiculous! My mom can't be a goddess."

I groaned loudly and Calli raised her eyebrows. "Ugh…Please take over Kimmie, I can't take it anymore!"

"Seriously Grace, go easy on her. She's someone who never heard of that stuff before."

"We we were all in her place once." I knew I was being a bit bitchy, but come on, less than five minutes ago; I was battling a freaking Manticore! I'm not Percy Jackson; I'm not exactly a kick ass fighter!

"Please excuse her, she's just tired, she's doesn't fight monsters a lot" Kim said apologetically.

Calli rolled her eyes, and paced a little bit back and forth and then stood in front of me. "Now what?"

I sighed and looked at her. "look, your mom, is like my mom, is like her mom."

"So we're all sisters?" Calli said with confusion filling her voice. I rolled my eyes and Kim laughed.

"No, we're all demigods, our parents are goddesses."

Calli placed her hands over head feeling over whelmed and she started pacing again.

"What the hell! I mean, I just can't believe that my own mom is a god. She's a freaking god!"

"Your mom is a goddess; you just ate god food for Olympus sake!"

She stopped pacing and faced me. "I ate god food?"

"Yeah…That square thing? Yeah, that's god food. It's called Ambrosia"

"Really?" Calli looked at me expectantly.

"Yes really." Kim said kindly.

Calli smiled and began to calm herself out of her previous freaked state. After a couple seconds she looked at both of us.

"So…who is my mom?"

Kim and I exchanged looks. "Well here's the catch. We don't really know, Not yet anyways, you're supposed to be claimed by the age of thirteen" "I'm fourteen, I'll be-" "Fifteen in two months, yeah you just told us."

"So, why am I not claimed yet?"

I shrugged not knowing what to say. Kim answered though. "I guess because you live so far away from camp. I mean Salem is in Massachusetts , and Camp is located in New York, Normally, campers get claimed in camp, and since you've never been there…" Kim trailed off and Shrugged again. Calli was silent, but after a minute or so, Kim suddenly sat up.

"Calli!" Kim squealed and I looked at Calli to fin a purple glow above her and a hologram of a dog above her head.

"I think you just got your Wish."

"Huh?" Calli was confused, I pointed to the sign and she tried to take a look, so I grabbed out my mirror and she was able to steal a small glance before it disappeared.

"Hecate, your mother is Hecate."

"Who?" Calli said still confused.

"Hecate, goddess of crossroads, entrance-ways, the Moon, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, necromancy, and sorcery"

Calli looked at us shocked and we both smiled at her, she smiled slightly at us.

I sighed and looked at the time, realizing that lunch was over an hour and a half ago, and the guy are probably freaking out right now, I decided it was time to wrap this small gathering.

"We should go, Jared is probably freaking out." It dawned on Kim and she quickly stood up and straightened herself. I grabbed my bag from the floor and mourned for a second the loss of my pants before heading out across the path.

"Calli, you should come over to my house tomorrow, we could talk more about the demigod stuff, and we could contact Chiron then" She msiled and nodded and Kim patted her shoulders.

"One thing though" Kim said looking at her in the eyes. "You must never tell anyone about that secret, nbot even you father, he probably sdoesn't know that your mother os agoddess."

"Wait, he doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "Only few parents know, most of them are clear sighted and can see throught the mist."

"The mist?"

"Yeah. The mist is a supernatural force; coincidently it's actually controlled by your mother. It twists the mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, titans and so on. They're replaced by things the mortal's mind knows about and could comprehend. If they saw that monster, it would appear to them as a bulldog or something."

"A bulldog?" She had that *are you serious* look on her face and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't look at me, Mortals sometimes have a fascinating imagination!"

"Anyway, moving on, you can't tell anyone, ok?"

Calli nodded and Kim let out a breath. She took a look at her watch again and swore Greek curses under her breath.

"Jared's probably called the inquisitorial squad!"

I rolled my eyes at her and I began walking down the road. For seconds, we walked in silence, until Calli cut it short.

"That boy, Jared, He's your boyfriend right?" Calli asked Kim and she nodded a smile appearing on her face. But Callie was a little bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know why but, there is something off about him and his friends. They just seem so huge and tall and muscular, and they smell weird…" She trailed off and I glanced at her.

"They smell weird? What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, they give of a strange vibe that's all."

"Nothing's wrong with them at all."

I looked at Kim and raised my eyebrows at her defensive tone, she shrugged and continued walking.

"How are you so sure about it?" I asked Kim as I caught up with her.

She shrugged, "I'm dating Jared." She said as if that settled the manner. I raised my eyebrows and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

"That's a pathetic excuse Kim, Jared could easily be keeping some kind of secret from you."

"No he's not! Believe me okay! Nothing's wrong with them, you guys are just too suspicious!"

She exclaimed and continued to walk.

"I raised my eyebrows again and thought it over._ Why is Kim so defensive of that matter?_

"What's wrong with her?

Calli said as she walked next tome. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. But you know what; I'm going to find out." Calli looked at me then glanced at Kim and then she shrugged and continued walking.  
_Even if I had to stalk each and every one of them._ I said to myself as we continued to walk together down the path.

**That's all for now I guess, it**'**s a little less than lass time; only 15 pages (6,483 words) but I'll try to make it longer in future chapters (well I hope I'll be able to!) hope you like it till now, and if you want a clue about next chapter, all I can say is that Harlow cough*the bitch*cough, will make an appearance again, and Grace will be involved! Anyway, review, please, your reviews make my days happier (..That sounded a little bit corny :P) But seriously they make me a better writer! So please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Here's another chapter, sorry for the slightly late update but I was really busy!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews this story, you guys make my day!**

**Here's the 14****th**** chapter, Enjoy!**

**Grace**

*RING!* *RING!*

The sound of the bells in the hallway indicated the end of fourth period. I quickly ran my hand through my hair and carried all my books with the other free one, all the while trying to hurry and get my ass out of the classroom before Professor Vatkins decides it's *Annoy Grace* time. I rolled my eyes as I remembered the lecture he decided to enlighten me with last week. The old man couldn't just get it that I'm a freaking victim of dyslexia. He just went on and on about my lack of brains when it comes to handling chemistry and chemicals and all that bullshit. I decided not to go overboard with him and tell him that I personally know who created medicine so he'd better keep his trap shut before Apollo himself makes an appearance. That would've probably gotten me expelled, or worse, getting sent to a mental institution for hallucinations, because my pretty little mind thinks that I personally know the god of medicine. Both are not things my dad would be proud of.

I made my way to my locker and I quickly placed all my books before slamming the door shut and moving toward the cafeteria.

It's been two days since the little incident that happened in the woods with Kim and Calli. Yesterday I went over to Calli's place along with Kim and we contacted Chiron. Chiron was a bit worried about us, well, he was worried about me mostly, because I wasn't one of the strongest fighters, he was relieved though, when I told him that we suffered minor injuries and we had Ambrosia with us. He was delighted to meet Calli. I personally liked Calli, she's the first daughter of Hecate who's not a certified BFH, aka Bitch from Hell. Once, a Hecate daughter actually created a spell to mesmerize boys and put them in some kind of trance, she wanted them to forget all about us Aphrodite's and shift all the attention to her. That nearly ended in a disaster and she was nearly raped. Thankfully, their mom banned all love spells from then on.

Calli was fascinated with all the stories and was even more fascinated when she received her first surprise.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What the hell is that?" Calli was nearly freaking out as she pointed at a huge raven that was perched outside the window. I dropped the glass cup from my hand and I was about to topple over when Kim gave it a look and shrugged. "Let it in"_

"_Are you insane!" Calli shouted just as I screamed "That thing could swallow the three of us!" And I'm sure it could, this thing was extremely huge._

"_Just let it in! I know what I'm doing." Kim said again, all the while still focused on her book._

"_Kimberley Connweller, I swear to the gods, if this thing eats us, I'll personally kill you with my freaking hands." Kim rolled her eyes and glanced at me, "And how the hell is that possible?"_

"_I don't know, but I bet your smart ass I'll figure it out" I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes again and tossed her book aside."Alright then, since you both are chicken, I'll do it"_

_She smiled and opened the window and I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to me; a baseball bat._

_Kim looked my way and snorted at me. "A baseball bat? That's what you use as protection? Really?"_

_I rolled my eyes "It's the only thing I found next to me." Kim rolled her eyes and I quickly glanced around the room trying to look for the bird but I couldn't find anything._

"_Hey, where did that thing…" "Right there!" Calli nearly yelled and I looked at the way she was pointing and I was stunned to find that in the place of the bird, stood a woman. _

_She was beautiful, not as beautiful as my mom but, no one could actually compete with my mom so I let that one slide. Her eyes were shiny silver, and her hair fell down till her waist and it was pure black. It was shining bright as if it's a diamond. Her face was young but her eyes held the wisdom of millenniums, I was speechless._

"_Really Child, I'm pretty sure I could do more damage to that then it will do to me."_

_I dropped the bat on the ground and I was hit by the realization._

"_Lady Hecate..Oh my gods..Oh my- Sorry I didn't mean..I didn't know..So sorry.." I stuttered bowing my head and looking at my feet, all the while trying to form one coherent sentence but nothing would could out of my mouth, I saw Kim smirking and Calli giving a weak smile but still staring at her mother with shock._

"_Kids these days…" I risked a look and found Hecate rolling her eyes, but I also saw a small twinkle in it. "Look at me child its ok."_

"_It's ok" She said again. "All it took was a smart daughter of Athena to figure it out. You're lucky to have her."_

_I looked at Kim and she gave me a smug look and I mentally rolled my eyes. She's so gonna get it after all of this is over._

_Lady Hecate stared at us, her eyes shifting to everything around her until they fell on Calli._

"_Callisandra. Oh my…Come here." Callisandra held her place still staring at her mother with shock._

"_I'm never going to hurt you child. Come here." Hecate was smiling kindly at Calli, who finally took a few, steps forward until she was right in front of Hecate. He head was now bowed down she was looking at her feet. Hecate lifted her face to let their eyes meet and smiled down at her._

"_I like your hair, great colors you added there." She said twirling a lock of Calli's purple highlights._

"_Thank you…Lady Hecate."_

"_Don't be afraid little one; I'm the last person who would think of hurting you."_

_Calli smiled a bit and Hecate stared down at her, in her eyes a mixture of sadness and relief._

"_It's been kept from you so long. You're lucky to have people who will help you through all the changes that you're going to face." Hecate smiled kindly down at Calli, and Calli smiled back._

"_I know, they saved my life, if it wasn't for them I would have been dead now."_

"_Yes, and for that I'm thankful" She glanced at me and Kim and nodded her head._

"_It's our duty Lady Hecate, a demigod in need comes before anything." Kim stated and I nodded my head._

"_Soon you'll learn everything they know, I will arrange for you to go to camp this summer."_

"_Will they be going too?" Calli stared at us and Hecate did the same._

"_Yeah, off course" I replied smiling, while Kim looked apologetic at Calli._

" _I don't know yet." I stared at Kim weirdly. It's already been two summers, if she carries on like that, she might never make it to graduation._

"_What? Why? I thought you're coming this summer. It's been two years Kim."_

"_I just…Have my reasons ok?" Kim shrugged and looked at Lady Hecate and Calli and I stared at Kim strangely. What could possibly hold her back from returning to camp?_

_I glanced back at lady Hecate and I found her waving her right hand in the air, a second later, a box appeared on her left one and she gave it to Calli smiling at her. "Here, I brought you a little something."_

_Calli looked from the box to Hecate and then to us. "This...is for me?"_

"_Yes child, this is your claiming gift."_

_She gingerly __opened the box and found two ordinary black gloves with four strange symbols etched on each pair, they were neon coloured; green blue orange and a greyish white. Calli looked unimpressed, but she smiled nonetheless. "Um...Thanks mom…" Hecate smirked at her. "Put them on, I guarantee you they will fit."_

_Calli carefully slid then inside her hand zipped them up. "Now wave your hands and imagine any element in your head." She did as told and sprouting out of her hands came a fountain of water. Her hand controlled the movement and she grinned in delight."Oh my gods…This is incredible." _

"_I know!" Calli was smiling a huge smile as she waved her hands about making the water move around in circles. She flung her hands in front of her and sent the water toward Kim, who was off course, drenched from head to toe. I doubled over laughing, and Calli joined in as we met Kim's menacing gaze. Lady Hecate rolled her eyes but I saw her mouth curve slightly and I didn't miss the twinkle that lit her eyes._

"_You won't really training when it comes to using those gloves, it ill just come with instinct. These are element gloves, they channel your magic and let you control the elements, you could control water in its three states, as well as dust, hot air and cold air."_

"_This is just perfect! I love them! Thanks mom."_

_She flung herself and gave Hecate a hug, who looked surprise, but hugged her back. Calli realized late what she was doing and let go of her and bowed her head awkwardly. "I'm sorry lady Hecate, I didn't mean to-"_

"_Don't be sorry child, a person does need a hug from time to time" She smiled kindly at Calli who smiled back._

_Hecate then turned and met my eyes and smirked again. "Well I must be off, but before I go, your mom asked me to do her a favour and pass along a message."_

_I looked surprise and a bit hurt. If my mom wanted to tell me something, why wouldn't she do it herself?_

"_Your mom is quite busy with her…conquests" Hecate rolled her eyes and inwardly gagged. Hearing that my mom is involved with men doing…unthinkable things, is not something I would like to hear in detail._

"_Anyway, she told me it was quite important for you to know."_

_I nodded my head and looked at Hecate waiting. "Use your heart as guidance, it only happens to your kind once; don't screw it up. It's hard to comprehend but know that I'm not going to make it any easier for you..."_

_I remained silent for a moment before replying. "Is that a puzzle?"_

"_I'm just passing along the message child, I don't know what you're mom means exactly. But she did tell me you'll know by time." The twinkle in her eyes made it clear that she knows exactly what my mom meant; I didn't press the matter though._

_Hecate was about to wave her hands again when she stopped suddenly. _

"_Oh I almost forgot. She also wanted to give you this." She put her hands in her cloak and pulled out a small package. It was wrapped in a pink paper and fastened with a fuchsia satin ribbon. I took the package from her and unwrapped it, only to find an ordinary hand mirror. Granted, it was beautiful, but still I couldn't find anything out of the realm of ordinary about it. I tried rubbing the handle waiting for it to transform into any kind of weapon but it won't budge. Finally I looked up at Hecate again._

"_A mirror? An ordinary mirror? That's what mom sent me?"_

_Hecate looked at me with a blank expression. "Don't underestimate anything Grace Cordelia Prince, Not everything or everyone for that matter is always what they seem to be." I felt her words had more depth and targeted something else but I couldn't really place my hands on it. After saying those words she threw Kim a look and raised her eyebrows, and Kim smiled a small smile. I looked at both of them confused but they didn't speak at all. Finally, Hecate cut the silence and looked back at me. "Your mother wishes for you to have it, She said that you'll know its importance when the time comes."_

_I tilted my head questioningly but she didn't say anything else to me. Instead she turned back to Calli and smiled. "Bye Callie, we shall meat again child, I promise you." She then waved her hands not waiting for a reply and was suddenly a raven again she flew out of the window and disappeared I the night._

"_Wasn't that a joyful visit?" Kim broke the silence and I sighed looking at the mirror, I'd pay anything to know what's going through my mom's darling mind right now._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I ran my hands through my hair again trying to gather my thoughts. I was really confused about most of the stuff that happened that day. The way Hecate would throw Kim looks as if she knows something we don't know. And this weird encrypted message my mom sent me. And most important of all, the mirror.

Why would mom send me a mirror? I spent three hours yesterday evening trying to find out something wrong with the mirror but I failed in finding anything weird... I even IMed Leo and asked him about it, and after looking at it several times, he said that nothing seemed out of the ordinary about it and that it's probably an ordinary mirror. But why would mom waste her time in sending me a plain old mirror that holds nothing special?

I sighed again finally reaching the doors of the cafeteria, the balls in my head still rolling. Why did mom have to make this so hard on me?

I made my way to our regular table and was surprised to find no one except Paul and Kim there.

"Where is everybody?" I said pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Paul.

"Detention, like always." Paul grunted while inhaling the mountain of food in front of him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"This is disgusting Paul, ever heard of table manners?"

He snorted, "Well have you ever heard of mechatronics?"

I frowned at him, why does this have anything to do with what I'm saying? "I've heard of it but I don't really care about it."

"Then were both on the same page. I've heard of table manners but I'm intending to make them a big aspect in my life."

"You make absolutely no sense at all" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm not trying to" he smirked again and I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. Laughter suddenly filled the room and I turned to the cafeteria doors to find something that made me see red.

Embry was walking inside but attached to his arm was the viper, aka the bitch of the school aka, Harlow *I'm-the –biggest-bitch* Bryant. His eyes were narrowed and he was trying to tug his arms from her. Harlow though, didn't seem, like she'll take no for an answer.

"Isn't that the girl you nearly killed back in History last week?"

I gripped the plastic knife that was on the table tightly that I was sure I'm going to injure myself. I simply nodded but I didn't remove my eyes from them. I can't explain how I felt in this moment, all I wanted was to see this bitch dead, and not in much close proximity to my Embry.

I perked up at that thought and I mentally slapped myself, I mean my Embry _My Embry? _He's not mine! _Stop those thoughts Grace, He's not yours and he'll never be yours!_

I narrowed my eyes not moving them away from them. The fact that he's cozying up to her of all people makes my blood boil! Actually the thought of him with any other girl set my soul on fire. And I have no freaking idea where the hell those thoughts are coming form. Embry and I are just friends, and friends don't just feel those feeling for each other. Friends don't normally want to rip the hair of any person of the opposite sex who comes to close proximity with the other, and friends certainly won't mind that their friends would date other people.

So why am I feeling all that?

_You're feeling that because you're jealous. _I perked up again as I listened to what my mind is saying. Am I? But why would I be jealous? We're friends, just friends.

_Keep trying to convince yourself with that, we both know the intensity of the feelings you have for him._

I shook my head as if telling my mind to stop. I can't be falling for him. I can't fall for him; it's just wrong…Aphrodite's children don't fall in love. We're not used to relationships; we're not used to liking guys. We just reel them in and then break them, and I already established that I'd rather die than do that to Embry.

_You just contradicted yourself Grace. If you don't want feel anything for him, then why don't you want to hurt him? Aren't boys just toys to you? You're used to doing that to boys, so why aren't you giving in? Why are you so concerned about his feelings when you never really cared before? Why this boy?_

I placed my hand on forehead trying to calm myself from the question overload. And the ongoing battle in my mind. I looked up to find Embry and Harlow not in the same place, instead they were standing in a corner, She was waving her hand all about while Embry was just staring at the ceiling feeling out of it. I grinned to myself and suddenly he met my gaze and smiled widely, he was about to come over, when Harlow noticed and turned and met my gaze, she glared at me and I flipped her off, but that didn't stop her, she grabbed Embry by the Hand and was about to kiss him full on the lips when he gave her the cheek. She ended up kissing his cheek, but to me, that did it.

I threw away the plastic knife and stood up angrily that the plastic chair fell on the ground from the force. Paul smirked and I heard him saying "I've always wanted to watch a cat fight" Kim elbowed him and tried to get me to sit down but I didn't take no for an answer. I got away form her and went over to their direction. Embry was watching me the whole time; he had this glint in his eyes that made me want to jump him.

I quickly grabbed Harlow by the wrist and threw her away from Embry who was grinning like a maniac for some reason.

"What the hell!" she yelled at me and I rolled my eyes, this girl is going to be either murdered by me, or murdered because of me.

"I'll take you personally to hell myself if you don't get your freaking ass away from here!"

She rolled her eyes and stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Ooh I'm so scared from you. What are you going to do to me, hit me with your purse?" She laughed what seemed like a cackling laugh and I inwardly gagged. I sneaked a look at Embry to find him still staring at me. I tried not to blush from his gaze and stared at the bitch in front of me. "No, I'm not heartless to take away your job, but trust me, if you don't leave Embry alone; you're going to wish you haven't moved here!"

"Are you taking the role of the dotting lawyer seriously? Hon, if he doesn't want me he'll say so himself, I don't need to hear it from someone like you." She stared at Embry to find him looking at me. "Isn't that right Emy Em?"

Emy Em? What kind of fucking nickname is that? "I'm not sure whether you understand English Harlow Bryant, but if you don't leave this instant I swear I'll-"

"Ok that's enough, come on Grace." Kim was trying to drag me away from the place and Harlow smirked, thinking she won it. In her wildest dreams.

"Kim, if you don't leave me this instant, I swear I'll send you to Nico!" She let go of me, but stayed with me to avoid anything rash happening.

"ok, look guys it's time to end this little conversation, I'm sure we all wouldn't like to be the subject of the gossip for the next week." Kim stated as she stood between us.

"Oh stay out of this you Indian thing, this is a place where equals talk, even if little Grace here is not much of one, so go ahead and look for someone trashy like you to talk to. Oh I've heard a lot about you, how you practically stole Jared Cameron from Alicia Stonebridge, don't get your hopes up, he's only using you to get some ass, he's just gonna screw you and toss you over. "

As soon as words came out of her mouth, I snapped. I didn't care that were in a public cafeteria, all I wanted was to make this bitch pay. I rubbed my necklace and the knife fell into my hand. I took advantage of the glaring contest between Kim and Harlow and I smoothly cut open her miniskirt.

"What you can't find anything to say- Oh my god!"

She screamed staring at the remains of her skirt on the ground. Her scream made people look over and suddenly the whole cafeteria doubled over laughing. I looked over at Harlow who was trying to hide her now revealed panties by her bags but she wasn't doing a good job. Her face was the brightest shade of red that you won't be able to distinguish it from a tomato.

"MISS BRYANT!"

I chuckled as I saw Mrs. Holloway staring at Harlow with menacing, bulging eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"But…I..I didn't..I'm not.."

"The Principle office now!" She shouted at her and I waved my hand in a mocking manner, I already returned the knife to the pendent and I was looking at Harlow with a mock smile.

"I hope she gets expelled….or killed." Kim murmured and I out my shoulder around her. "Anytime sis." I smiled at her, but I saw some tears in her eyes.

"Kimmy what wrong? Don't you dare listen to what that bitch said, I see how Jared looks at you Kim, stop those thoughts that are in your head no Kimberley or I swear I'm going to make you join her!"

Kim rubbed her eyes, and nodded, but she ran out of the cafeteria. I was about to go after her when Embry stopped me. "Leave her for a bit, She needs to calm down. Here come with me."

He tugged at my hand and lead me out of the cafeteria and outside to the courtyard.

"So…" he paused looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"So what?" I asked him as I turned and sat on a bench.

"I was a bit confused about the whole thing that happened inside." The smirk was evident on his face and I stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oh wait a minute. Are you saying that you enjoyed her company much? Do you want me to call her back so she could continue her flirting show with you?"

My anger was returning to me multiplied now. The fact that he's just acting all casual about it frustrated me more, and the anger inside me was channelled more because I have no idea why I was feeling like that in the first place.

"I never said I enjoyed it Grace but how were you so sure of it yourself?"

"You looked uninterested Embry, it was too obvious." I replied looking anywhere but at his face.

"Oh so you read people's minds now, another talent of yours I discovered."

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Are you sure it was only because you saw that I was uninterested?"

He smirked again and it dawned on me, he knows.

"Oh no you don't *Emy Em* I know that look. Stop the thought in your mind this instant!"

Completely ignoring me he replied, "Were you…jealous?"

He smirked again and the butterflies in my stomach erupted. "Me? Of that bitch? No way! No freaking way. I was just doing you a favour. You'll know by time that *I* don't get jealous!"

_You're such_ _a liar…_

Shut up.

"That's weird Grace because it kinda looked like you were…"

I stared at him and his eyes twinkled as he watched me struggle with my words. The anger boiled again.

"Oh so that's what it's all about?" I stood up angrily and turn around to face him. "Now listen here Embry Call, I will not accept that you go around and say stuff that aren't true about me. I only did this because we're friends, if you don't like it, fine! Go back to that bitch and do whatever you want with her, I could care less!"

I was about to go back to the cafeteria again when he stopped me.

"Calm down Grace I was just joking." He said smiling as he looked into my eyes. I nearly melted as I stared back into his bright shade of chocolate brown.

"I'm not laughing…" I tried looking away but he brought my face back so our eyes could meet.

"Yeah I realized that so I'm not going to continue the rest of it."

I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"Since we cleared that up, I have one question."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him, I'm pretty sure I'll be content my whole life with just staring at him.

"were you jealous or not?"

I snapped my eyes up at to him to find him grinning a sly grin.

"You're unbelievable!"

I let go of him and stomp back to the cafeteria. Because I'm pretty sure if I spend another moment alone with him, I'll either snap his neck or end up making out with him. Both options don't seem like the best things at the moment.

**Embry**

I stared at her retreating figure as she stomped back to the cafeteria, and for once, I resisted the urge to go after her. I felt relief and happened iside of me because she's finally showing some response.

When I saw her getting mad at Harlow's flirting, I was for once grateful that Harlow sticking around. Because I could see it in her eyes that she was jealous. And if she's jealous that means that she's finally on the process of embracing her feelings for me.

When I held her in my arms minutes ago, I felt that I was in paradise. The feeling of content that surged though me was unbelievable. I never knew that imprints love could do that to a person.

I stared at my watch and decided I'd better go look for her because the last thing I wanted was for her to be mad at me.

I made my way to the table to find her staring into space, silently eating nachos from Jared's plate who was not sitting in his place.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She looked up startled and then she frowned. "Oh it's you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I took the seat on her right and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not in my favourite people list right now Embry, so just leave me alone."

"Come on, you don't mean it, do you."

"as a matter of fact, I do!" she snapped looking at me glaring.

"Hey calm down! I was just coming here to apologize; I was being an ass back there. I'm truly sorry Grace."

"Whatever." She stopped eating and snatched away the bottle of water from Paul's grasp.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed, as Grace threw water in his face. "Thanks for the water P!"

She smirked and he glares at her mockingly. "You're a nasty piece of work."

"Oh my Paul is that the brightest insult you cold come up with? Shame… "She said rolling her eyes.

"You really don't want to see my bad side Grace." Paul smirked and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so scared Paul." She murmured. Paul shrugged looking away and Grace rolled her eyes agin.

"Anyway, Grace, are we cool?"

"Yeah whatever" she said rolling her eyes and I grinned.

"Did you decide if you're coming to the bonfire next week?" I smiled at her and she ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know."

"Come on Grace, it's going to be really fun, look to make it sound appealing, I'll be there myself." Paul smirked and I glared at him.

"Oh…If you're sure about it Paul, then I'd be happy to go if you're going." She smirked at Paul who grinned slyly.

"Oh so you're going for Paul not for me, thanks for that Grace, that really hurts my feelings." She grinned at me and picked up her book bag.

"Well, we all know how charming Paul can be at times."

She winked at Paul who smirked and she left us both standing.

"See, even your chick thinks I'm more appealing."

"Shut up Paul."

He laughed and stood up and went out of the cafeteria as well. That left me sitting alone. I ran my hands through my hair as I thought about the bonfire. A plan was forming through my head as I contemplated about how that night will be the best night in both of our lives.

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I was supposed to update last week but I didn't have any time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it's more of a filler one, next chapter Grace's sisters will make an appearance and the chapter after that will be the bonfire! Please review, I know this chapter is a bit sloppy written because I barely have enough time but at least tell how the story is going so far. **

**Also I wanted to ask you guys something, I'm planning on a sequel but I don't know which pairing, I have five outlines for four different pairings they are: Seth, Paul, Brady and Leah, it would be so great if you guys tell me which one you'd like me to start with. Till next time (which I promise you is going to be soon!) So get on reviewing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm really really sorry for the late update, I wasn't okay for the past two weeks; my OCD gave an unplanned anxiety attack and I wasn't able to concentrate on anything. So please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to review!**

**Here's the 15****th**** chapter, Enjoy!**

**Grace**

If someone told me last year that in a year I'll be spending 9 precious hours stuck in a hell-hole, better known as school because apparently that's what *normal people* are supposed to do, I'll probably shit twice in you face and tell you to go to tartarus for making a lame joke like that.

But here I am, leaving the school like every other *normal* teenager my age.

The thing is, I'm far beyond normal…Because last time I checked; normal teenagers don't have a problem when it comes to falling in love, except if they're homosexuals, but that's not exactly a problem and it's definitely not the point now.

I'm pretty sure having a goddess as a mother doesn't fall in the normal category either; same goes for battling mythological monsters.

You'll probably think that the best solution for someone like me is to commit suicide, but I've seen what happens to those who do that since I have connections, and trust me it's not nice…at all.

If I was at camp right now, I'll be plotting my next conquest, my next victim. I wouldn't be here, staring at HIM from far away because I'm trying to avoid looking in his eyes, because I know I'll just melt when we hold a stare. I won't be afraid to come near him because every time I catch a whiff of his scent my heart is sent into an overdrive and I would want to jump him and kiss him senseless. I wouldn't be pissed when any other girl comes near him or talks to him. I wouldn't spend all my thoughts on imagining him in my arms or how his kisses would feel like. I won't spend my nights thinking how many kids we'll have and how they would look like and what their names will be.

I wouldn't be in the process of falling in love with Embry Call…

I close my eyes and I take a deep breath. It's hard coming to terms with what I'm feeling, especially because I know the downside of this.

Aphrodite children don't fall in love.

Ever since I came here I started to despise that curse, and weirdly, I started to despise everything to do with being a half-blood because I know being one is what's stopping me from just acknowledging my feelings. Every time he gives me this crooked grin of his I swear everything melts away and I wouldn't be able to stop staring at his mouth, his curvy luscious kissable lips-

"Princess! Are you done flirting with the tree? Because unlike you, I have other things important in mind, like going to home because it's the end of the freaking day!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts with Remus annoying voice. I rolled my eyes and I turned around finally removing my eyes away from Embry.

"The car isn't here yet asshole. Do us all a favor and get yourself a pair of glasses, and while you're at it, buy some brain cells because it looks like yours are already malfunctioning."

"Wow Grace I'm surprised you didn't utter a single insult in this whole sentence, well, except asshole, but to you everyone's an asshole"

"Well I'm glad that you're recording how many times I say an insult, but you'll lose count because I plan on making it a routine afterwards."

I roll my eyes and move away before he could utter another word, I looked back at where Embry was standing but I didn't find him there. I sighed and leaned on the wall behind me. Ever since the incident that happened yesterday with _Harlow_ and Embry, I tried to avoid Embry as much as possible. He already figured out that I was jealous because I was an idiot enough to show it. If I want to remain sane until I return to camp, I have to lay low for a little bit; it isn't safe to be around him when all I want to do is kiss him senseless.

"Hey princess, the car's here!"

I sighed again and I walked toward the car, trying to forget his breathtaking smile but failing miserably.

Oh Embry you're giving me a hell of a hard time.

I threw my book bag on the floor and I lean into the bed. The ruckus downstairs tells me that Remus is emptying the refrigerator again. I can't seem to understand him, I mean one moment he's the skinny dwarfish kid and the next time I see him he's a six foot one body builder who eats like a freaking animal and disappears in to the forest in his free times. If that doesn't sound extremely weird to you, then I don't know what does.

My mind slowly reverts back to Embry and I feel the need to see him, I shake my head in disbelief, I mean what is happening to me? I was never like that.

Deciding that the best way to create a distraction is to find someone else to take my mind off, I decide to call my sisters, seeing that Kim is going to the beach with Jared (I swear these two are inseparable, I never saw two people dating who behave like they both do) And Callie remained vague and told me she has plans with someone, I tried to coax it out of her but I had no success. I mean she could just tell me that she's going on a date, I'll be happy for her. Except if it's with Embry; in that case I'll have to make her choose how she wants to die.

Activating the rainbow maker, I threw in a golden drachma and I recited the words in my mind, I thought of the Aphrodite cabin and the rainbow shimmered.

Slowly one part of the cabin was shown, I didn't see anybody though, I only heard their voices, which is a relief because for a moment I thought they would be off picking up boys from the Ares cabin or the Apollo cabin or the Hermes cabin or…er well, you get my drift.

"Well she said 'Someone else has cursed him what's the big deal, I curse him all the time' Tell me, for the love of Zues' fist, is that something someone could say to a guy they're trying to go out with? She's freaking mental!"

"Hey calm your damn horses, I did the poor guy a favor, he was an egotistical asshole anyway."

"He's a hot egotistical asshole, I think we could get over his attitude if he's hot!"

"Well I can't so he's going to have to take a short stop to hell before he could look in my face again."

Deciding it's better to stop them before they burn the house down. (Not joking it happened once, like three years ago…and ironically, they almost burned down the bathroom. The bathroom of all places!) I shouted to get their attention.

"Hey bitches, a little attention here!"

"What the-"

"God help me, a ghost!" I rolled my eyes at this one; I recognized the voice as Lydia, one of the ditziest girls you could ever come across. She thinks the square root of pie is Unicorns. Go figure.

"Who you calling a bitch weirdo?!" I wasn't startled to find Adriana in front of me, she's easily the smartest, so she recognized my voice.

"Why the hell would you give us a fright?" Alyssa said sighing and readjusting her appearance. She seems to have fallen off the chair when I yelled.

"Simply, because it's fun." I shrugged and sat down Indian style on my bed.

"You know what else is fun? Summoning a freaking hell hound to haunt down your ass. Now that's the kind of entertainment that you really need Prince." Adrianna said rolling her eyes.

"Adrianna Elise Ward everyone, always the drama queen. Give her a clap, really guys I need to see some applause for her." Alyssa said rolling her eyes and waving her hands in mock appreciation.

"Please don't pop a joke again, you're so freaking lame."

"You're calling me Lame?" Alyssa raised her eyebrows in a threatening manner, and Addie just shrugged.

"Deal with it bitch…" Adriana rolled her eyes and sat down completely ignoring Alyssa.

Alyssa on the other hand just rolled her eyes and sat down in front of the Iris message next to Scarlet.

"Are you going to leave her like that?" I asked in disbelief. Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin knows that Addie/Alyssa fights were legendary.

"Well I kinda figured that if I just throw another insult, we would go like that all night long. So technically we're not going to have time to hear you out, or where you just stopping by to say hello?"

"Umm…both.." I replied, running my hands through my hair. "I kinda need you guys as a distraction."

"Distraction…from what?" Addie said raising her eyebrows. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled mischievously. "Let me guess, Let me guess. Is it, by any chance, EmoryBoy?"

My stomach clenched at the sound of his name and I mentally slapped myself to snap myself out of this.

"Seriously Addie, can't you just get his name right for once, It's Embry not Emory."

"No, I mean, why would I want to get his name right, He's your boytoy not mine."

I rolled my eyes, but at the same time my stomach clenched again. The thought of Embry being my 'boytoy' is extremely…thrilling and…exciting...Woah stop Grace, don't even go there.

"He's not my boytoy ok, He's just a…friend."

"Right, keep saying that. You're not convincing anyone Gracie. We're your sisters, we know you better than anyone." Alyssa said sighing.

"Yeah Grace, you could try, but guess what, ITS NOT GOING TO WORK"

Addie whispered the last part and then sat up straight as if she's accomplished a huge thing.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked in confusion and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be cool?"

"It really isn't" Scarlet said smirking.

"No one asked for your opinion Tanner."

"Yeah whatever, I'm just saying."

"Guys!" I said raising my eyebrows and they looked up at me and finally decided it's *lets help grace moment*

"So Gracie, How's life?" Scarlet asked looking at me intently.

"Hell" I mumbled.

My sisters looked back at me with shocked looks. I'm not the most pessimistic person on this earth so yeah telling them my life is hell is a bit of a shocker. It was Lydia, who finally joined our conversation after adjusting each and every part of her makeup, the one who replied.

"Oh my gods, you committed suicide?"

I looked at her startled. "What?"

"Well you said your life was Hell, and then your life only becomes hell if you committed suicide." I continued staring at her as if she grew another head. I'm not really in the mood to deal with Lydia now. In better moods I would have kept her around to have a good laugh. Really not one of those times.

"Or are you in Tartarus? Because I really get those two mixed up." She scrunched her eyebrows looking thoughtful.

"Remind me why she's here again?" I asked Scarlet who rolled her eyes.

"Drew's out with another guy, don't know which one, I lost track after the 13th one this month…Anyway no one's here with her and since we're in the cabin she stayed with us."

"Oh my gods…" I said under my breath. "yeah, I know it's a screwed up situation." Adriana said and rolled her eyes at the ditzy girl.

I sighed thinking of something to get her out of the cabin without hurting her feelings.

"Lydia? Hey Honey could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure Gracie!" She said smiling like a little kid. "Can you do me a huge favor and paint the fence outside? It's old and it's beginning to fade out."

I looked at her and she looked like an energetic puppy with that glint in her eyes.

"Which color? Do you guys have pink paint? How about I paint it using lots of shades of pink won't that be awesome!"

I surpassed the urge to roll my eyes and I plastered a really fake smile on my face. "Yeah go ahead, I'm sure the Hephaestus cabin has some paint."

"Ok!" She smiled a big smile and waved and then she ran outside the room. I sighed in relief and I turned to my sisters .

"Um Grace? Do we have a fence?"

"No" I said. "That will keep her busier."

"Okay, then let's get down to business. What's the deal with you and Embry?" Alyssa said smiling softly.

"Nothing" I say, choosing to ignore the look Adriana was giving me.

"Please don't pull that crap on us; the four of us know that there's something going on between you two. But please if it's a sexual thing, I don't want my virgin ears to bleed so…Please spare us the details."

"That's gross Addy…don't mention that again."

"Yeah, please don't just assume…ugh! Look there's going on between us both."

"Stop with the lying! I mean just tell us because if you don't I'm really going to have to force it out of you. Even if it means torturing you in the process."

"Way to get someone to open up Addie."

"Hey, that's how I roll."

"The both looked up at me and I looked back, unaware that I spaced out for a moment. Scarlet was watching me though, and by the look in her eyes, I felt like she just got a strike.

"You're falling for him aren't you Grace?"

I stared back at her unable to say anything. I think my own face spoke for me. I didn't break eye contact but I didn't give her an answer.

"Shall we take that as a yes?" Adriana piped in. I still didn't say anything as I stared back at them. But they already had the knowing look in their eyes. I decided to keep silent about the whole thing.

"Grace…"

"Yeah?" I said distracted.

"You didn't answer." Alyssa asked looking at me worriedly.

"I can't find anything to say."

"Well..it's a win win lose lose situation if you ask me." Alyssa said but Adriana cut her off.

"Technically it's a four times lose situation." Addie said I sighed again putting my hands on my forehead.

"Look guys, I'm just trying to…forget about everything..so just talk to me about camp will you?" I'm not really in the mood to hear them talk about how my relationship with Embry is more screwed up then advanced Algebra.

"Sure…If that's what you want." Alyssa said smiling a bit but in her eyes I could see she was still worried. I decided to ignore that look because I don't want to feel like I'm pitied.

"Yeah, you know there's something really interesting that happened last week."

Scarlet said smiling a bit.

"What?" I said trying to forget about Embry for a moment and just thinking about camp.

"You know Belle right?"

"Which Belle, we have three Belles in the cabin?"

"Belle Mckinnon? The blond one?"

"Seriously Scarlett, nearly half of the cabin is blonde." Alyssa said and Addie smirked. "And both of the other Belles are blonde."

"Whatever guys, The Belle who was dating Rod Stewart last year."

"Nearly half of the cabin dated Rod Stewart. I mean, I dated Rod Stewart" Addie added.

"And you nearly synced a hell hound on him."

"He was being an ass hole. Besides, I warned him that dating me would be hazardous." Addie said shrugging and I smirked at the memory.

"Oh goddammit guys, the Belle who's dating Caleb Mitchell. I mean was dating Caleb Mitchell three months ago."

I perked up at the name and I finally seemed to remember her. "Yeah yeah, now I remember her. What about her?"

"Right after they broke up, she started dating a guy called Henry. He's from the ares cabin."

"Ok? Seriously that's your idea of something interesting?"

"hold it bitch I didn't finish. That's not exactly the interesting part."

"Then what is?"

"They haven't broken up till now. It's been almost three months."

"What?" I said, not knowing if I hear that correctly. Not one daughter of Aphrodite, excluding Piper, was able to have a steady boyfriend for more than a month. The biggest record was a month and 12 days.

"That's ridiculous; no one ever stays that long."

"I know, it's really weird. I mean the last person who has done that was Silena, and she was a hopeless case. She was fighting something she couldn't control, and we all know how that ended."

They all flinched at the memory and I covered my eyes for a moment.

"That's not exactly Belle's main problem."

"Then what is?" I asked impatiently.

"The main problem is that she claims that she's in love with Henry."

"But that's ridiculous!" I exclaim. "No one ever says that they're in love with someone, especially if the said person belongs in this cabin." Addie adds.

"I know, but she says that she is, and that she's not planning to break up with him. Ever."

"But this insane! We don't fall in love! We can't fall in love."

"I know Grace, but that's not the point. The point is that's this is what's happening to her. This is what she's feeling."

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to comprehend what she just said to me.

"This is just weird." I heard Alyssa say.

"Heck yeah, this weirdo is claiming to be in love when we're not even capable of falling in love. Does that sound fucking realistic to any of you?" Addie said.

"But how is this possible? I thought anyone who defies the curse…dies. Take Silena and Charlie for example."

"Yeah, that what's happened last year, hopefully we won't make it a routine. They seem like a cute couple." Alyssa said.

"It's not about them being a cute couple or not, it's about this whole thing being as unrealistic as life on Pluto."

I shook my head from information over load. Too much talk about love and I'm pretty sure my mind is not up for information like these.

"Guys can't we just stop talking about love and falling in love and stuff of that sort. Please?" I added still covering my eyes.

I didn't see their faces but I suddenly had an idea that might take my mind off Embry and love and all that.

"You know what, I have an idea for us to take break from all that and that's much more interesting to you guys."

"What?"

"I want you guys to choose me an outfit." I said and they looked at me carefully.

"For what? Another date?" Scarlett asked smiling widely.

"No, for a bonfire." I said smiling at their bewildered expressions.

"You guys have bonfires?" Alyssa asked, and then had that really shocked and angry expression on her face.

"You told them!?"

"I didn't tell them anything, calm your tits. It's a tribal thing. They have a bonfire each month. It's kind of a tradition in the tribe."

"oh…"

"Yeah, I mean Paul asked to go so I have to go..I know, I don't make any sense."

"Whose Paul? I thought your boytoy is called Embry. Don't tell me. You're juggling two guys at the same time Prince? Scandalous!"

"I'm not juggling guys, it's just Embry…I mean, it's just no one. Look Paul is just a really good friend of mine. He's sort of like my best friend here. He's pretty hilarious most of the time. So yeah we flirt but mockingly."

"Go one…" Adriana smirked.

"It's a totally platonic friendship. Even though I have no idea how. Paul seems like the restless flirt. You know, in a way he kinda reminds me of you Addie." I said smiling at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, no one can compete with me. Not even platonic dude."

"Nice nickname…you know thinking about it…you both would make a good couple. You'll probably drive each other crazy after five minutes."

"Not a chance dude. I don't do pathetic manwhores."

I just smirked and rolled my eyes.

"How about that red cardigan that you have. The one I got you last Christmas."

"What?" I said distracted and Alyssa raised her eyebrows. "You want wanted us to pick you an outfit. Earth to Grace."

"Oh yeah right, so what again?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes but smiled. "I said, how about that red cardigan that I bought you last Christmas. I like it's color on you."

"Yeah, we all know how sexy the color red is. Especially if you wear it with shorts. Preferably black ones. Oh along with red high heels."

We all stared at Addie who had that devilish smirk on her face. I covered my eyes and tried to keep myself from blushing at the thought of wearing that in front of Embry.

"You would drive him mad by that you know."

"No what I had in mind."

"Just ignore the nymphomaniac and stay with me."

"No not going to wear red in a bonfire. Especially after what Adriana here said." Addie smirked and smiled to herself.

"Ok, I have suggestions." Scarlet said standing up and pacing in front of me with a thoughtful look on her face.

""How about the Jones & Jones Nicky denim dress? I like the color on you."

I remembered that dress but I shook my head quickly. "I'm NOT going to wear that. Are you kidding me? It shows way to much skin."

"You know, showing too much skin is good sometimes. This reminds boys of being naked, and then they think of sex." Adriana said the devilish smirk returning to her face. I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, Adriana would be a pile of ashes now. I was glaring at her with all my might.

"Stop with all the sex stuff please! I'm not really going to stand the images that are forming into my mind every time you say the S word."

"The S word? Did you transfer back to the second grade Prince?"

"Ok people shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here." Alyssa yelled and I rolled my eyes, as did Adrianna but she didn't say anything else.

"How about the Vero Moda pink lace dress that you wore the last bonfire here?"

"Can we please just stay away from the dresses, I don't want to be seen in a dress. How about something casual?"

"Casual? You know you could go with a dress that's causal."

"I've never heard of a dress that's casual."

"We'll see about that, because here's what I think." Scarlet said smiling. "The influence blue and cream denim lace skater dress."

"Didn't I say no dresses? Especially skater ones." I know I'm beginning to sound like a brat, but I really can't help my fucked up brain at the moment.

"I know! The strapless denim high and low dress"

"I'm not going to wear strapless, and what part of no dresses don't you guys get?" I muttered under my breath.

"Guys she doesn't want to have sex yet so lay off with the dress suggestions."

"Why the hell do you jump from dresses to sex? What's the freaking connection?"

"I told you before, dresses happen to show skin and skin reminds guys of being naked and then they thi-"

"Ok enough with the sex talk; let's focus on what you're going to wear."

"God Addie you're so annoying."

"I get it from you, you were my biggest influence." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Guilty as charged I guess."

"The black mini puffy designer dre-" "Don't even think about it" I said through gritted teeth.

"You were never like this Gracie…" Alyssa said sighing.

""Please guys, let us just steer away from the dresse-"

"Finally!"

Adrianna frowned. "He's not going to make a move then"

"I don't want him to make a move. I think I established that already."

"Oh yeah, I think I forgot that you guys are in a platonic friendship. That's going to turn into something more soon."

"Shut up."

"Ok Prince, I want you to open your wardrobe doors wide." Alyssa said looking thoughtful. I did as she asked and sat back down.

"Ok, now let's see. I like the pink T-shirt in front." She said. I glanced at what she said and found myself looking at a see through v neck shirt that screaming *slut*.

"No, it's too see through."

"Ok, um…the one next to it?"

"Which one?" I glanced back to find her staring at a regal shirt that had a wolf print on it.

"I can't even remember buying that" I said, mostly to myself as I go get it.

"Even better, that means you never wore it in the first place." Alyssa said smiling.

"You know, I think if you wear it with the white skinny Armani jeans we got last summer. They would be perfect." Scarlet said smiling.

"you think it would look good?" I said, suddenly insecure a bit.

"Yeah, since when were we wrong?"

"With the Armani jeans?"

"Yeah, you look perfect in those jeans."

"I'm not sure I want to wear designers' guys." I said remembering my ruined Burberry pants.

"What? Why the hell not?" Adrianna said weirdly.

"the last time I wore designer clothing. My Burberry pant got ripped by a fucking manticore."

I'm pretty sure you won't be facing a manticore in a bonfire."

"Wait so you're clairvoyant now?"

"Just wear the damn jeans, nothing will happen ."

"Ok shoes, but please for the love of Olympus, no high heels."

"Ok, I got this, wear your faux leather combat boots. They look badass. And they mesh well with your outfit."

"You gonna take a bag?"

"I don't know? It doesn't matter does it?"

Alyssa looked horrified. "Off course it matters! Who the hell are you and what have you done to Grace Prince?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you suggestions?"

"Your Marc by Marc Jacobs Black Classic Q Natasha Cross-Body Bag" Alyssa quipped immediately. I raised my eyebrows and she smirked.

"I think it goes well with your outfit."

"You think?" I'm not really sure where the hell the insecurity comes from.

"Yes! Now stop being like that and enjoy your time. And don't forget, we expect a full report by the time you get back!"

"I laughed but I nodded. "Sure, I promise."

I faintly heard the front door close and decided it's time to end the connection before someone from this lame household decided to pay me a visit without knocking.

"Okay, I'll see you later guys! I miss you!"

"We miss you too Gracie, we really do." Alyssa said smiling softly and Addie fake yawned in the back ground. "I think I'm going to fall asleep from the love in the air." I smiled at her and she smirked. "Take care of yourself kid, don't do anything I won't do."

I laughed. "Don't worry Addie that's the last thing I intend to do."

She smirked again. And waved. I smiled before cutting the connection.

I sighed rising up from my seat and placing the outfit they choose on my desk. I smiled to myself at their antics from our conversation. I really can't imagine life without them. I don't even know how I'll manage the rest of the year without them.

I layed down on the bed thinking everything over. I hated myself because I know I'm being a real pain in the ass to the people around me, including my own sisters who live several states away from me.

"I knew that moving here will be the beginning of all the bull shit" I muttered trying to get myself out of all of this, but I knew deep down that I won't be able to get out of it unscathed.

"Damn it"

**Remus**

I walked into the clearing trying to find her through the thick trees. I would've followed her home and then watched her until she was safely back here with me, but I didn't want to appear as the weirdo stalker. Especially since I started talking to her two days ago.

_Flashback_

_I sat in my place trying to concentrate on the algebra lesson in front of me but failing because of her scent that's all around me. I never really thought that imprinting would send someone into an over drive. At least now I could excuse Embry's attitude with my sister. I still feel sorry for the guy though. Imprinting on my sister might not be the wisest thing the fates blessed him with._

_I watched her every move as she scrunched her eyebrows in concentration while staring at the board. It came to my attention that she's like my sister. I know, pretty weird, but I've seen how my sister becomes when it comes to trying to read out load or trying to solve anything with numbers involved. I wanted to offer to help her but I can't find the courage to do so without looking like an idiot in front of her._

_The bell rang finally signifying the end of the lesson I packed my stuff my eyes not leaving her as she stood up gracefully and packed her books._

"_Dude go for it." I heard Colin whisper next to me. I didn't need any other encouragement._

"_Hey." I said, then mentally slapping myself for muttering that. Can't I think of anything brighter to say? _

"_Hi." She said slowly, her cheeks becoming a bit rosy._

"_Um do you need any help carrying your books?" I said trying to ignore the yelling coming from my mind that's reminding me of how much of an idiot I am._

"_I…I don't want to cause you any um…any burden." She said blushing more. I was whooping from joy inside. I made her blush!_

"_It's nothing to big, I'm sure I could handle it." I took her books and she smiled up at me and walked beside me. I felt like I'm in heaven, if I died now I'll be just happy that I died next to her scent._

"_So um…I'm Remus…Remus Prince" She looked shocked for a moment but she brightened instantly._

"_Oh you're Grace's brother! She told me about you!"_

_Oh crap, now she'll hate me forever. I'm going to kill Grace when I return home. I swear to god, if she ruined my chances with her I'm going to make her pay._

"_All the good things I hope." I said grinning a bit._

_She laughed her face brighten again. I noticed two dimples appear and I resisted the urge to lick my lips._

"_Don't worry she saved the embarrassing stories for later. She just said that she has an annoying younger brother my age. I don't think you're annoying though." She blushed a little and looked down. I smiled to myself. _

_Ok I might let Grace live…_

"_I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Callisandra. I prefer Calli though."_

"_I know" I mentally slapped myself again. That must've sounded so creepily stalkerish. _

"_My sister…uhh…mentioned you and I don't think that there are many Callisandras in this school." I said quickly trying to make it less stalkery. She smiled though._

"_I know, my mom has a…really creative mind." She said smiling as though she remembered something great._

"_Yeah? Where's your mom?" I said and she smiled at me._

"_She's a-" she stopped suddenly and frowned. _

"_What's wrong?" I said suddenly concerned. _

"_She's ok, she lives in um…New York." She said quickly. I frowned, not really sure if she's telling the complete truth. But I let it go. I just started talking to her; hopefully we'll get to know each other better and she'll trust me._

"_So um…do you want to hang out? Later I mean, after school or something?"_

_She looked startled a bit but she smiled widely. "Um yeah sure. I'd love that." She smiled again and I grinned like an idiot._

"_Great! Today after school?" she nodded and thanked me for helping her._

_I sighed as she left to go to her lesson. I'm pretty sure I could live like that. _

_End of flashback._

I happily sighed remembering yesterday. We spent the rest of the day talking with each other about our past. I learned everything about her before she left Salem. She seemed a bit reserved though, I didn't get her to open up completely. She seemed close to Grace, something I found weird because well, Grace of all people doesn't like the kind of girl who would get close to a freshman like Calli. But I felt glad that my sister is at least welcoming. Calli isn't exactly what popular people like Grace would normally associate with so I felt grateful.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" I whipped around to find her looking me with an amused expression.

"Nothing" I grinned and she smiled back, I went over to where she's standing.

"Just waiting for you actually" I smiled again and she blushed little but smiled back.

"Yeah, I had to cancel on your sister to come, but I think it's worth it." She said.

"did you tell you're meeting me?" I asked her leading her to a an empty place under a tree pulling her down to sit next to me.

"um…no. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea? Do you want to leave?" Iasked suddenly feeling said that she doesn't like me like that.

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I just don't want her to think I'm using her or anything. I mean we're just friends right?"

My heart sank a little but I nodded smiling a bit. "Yeah we are."

I stop for a minute. "But then again. I'm hoping you just don't think of like that."

She looked at me and blushed and I grinned to myself. "Because I'm sure as hell I'm not only feeling like that toward you."

"Me too" she said too softly but my wolf ears were able to catch it and my heart floated from its place. I looked at her straight in the eyes and lowered my face to hers. She responded by closing her eyes. I pecked her on the lips and she smiled against my mouth. I sighed inwardly and I kissed her. Slowly she kissed me back. It began slowly and I cut it way to soon, but she seemed glowing and I'm sure as hell I looked like it too.

"Come, there's something I need to show you." I took her hand and she stood up. I went deeper into the forest and I felt her stiffen beside me.

"What's wrong?" I turned back to her. She smiled a bit but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable inside the forest. That's all." I held her hand gently.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

I stopped in the middle of the forest. She kept looking around her as if she's afraid something would jump from behind.

"Callie, what am I about to tell you. You can't tell anyone. Not your father, not Grace. No your aunt. No one."

"What is it?" she was beginning to look afraid.

"Yesterday I wasn't completely truthful, there's one thing I never told you about, but I was waiting for you to trust me. But you can't tell anyone."

"I won't" She said looking at me, the fear still evident in her eyes but her muscels relaxing a bit.

"I'm a werewolf."

She was shocked, beyond shocked she looked like she's going to throw up.

"What!" she whispered. She was beginning to back away. I wanted to move close but I was afraid she'll sprint.

"I'm saying the truth. I could even show you."

"Show me?" she said calmly but still backing away in fear.

"Yes, just please don't scream, I will never ever dream of hurting you. Please." She looked at me and stopped moving but nodded a bit.

I backed away and slowly disposed of my clothes behind the tree and I felt my muscles vibrating inside my body. I felt instant relief as I landed on four paws. I moved till I saw Calli in front of me. I heard her breath hitch and her bag fall from her hands. I didn't move any closer because I knew she could run away any second.

I sat calmly on the ground waiting for her until she would feel safer to walk towards me. For five whole minutes we continued having a staring contest. She decided to take a step closer and I perked up she was looking at me straight in the eyes with a little recognition.

"Remus?" she said, it came out as a question though. "I waved my tail and she got closer. She sat next to me on the ground and slowly placed her hand on my head and I nuzzeled her face. She smiled a bit and patted my head

"wow…I never realized that this could be real." I continued waving my tail. She was so close to me that I decided to lick her face.

"ew…stop that" she was laughing though. I continued licking her face until she stood up.

"Can you please return back please?" she said patting my head again. I waved my tail again and returned back behind the tree. I slowly phased back I put on my cut offs and went back to where she was standing.

"Convinced?" I said shortly and she smiled widely and ran up to me.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I smirked as I engulfed her in my arms."

"Yeah, Sorry for freaking you out."

"I think that this line is supposed to be mine." I laughed and sat down again placing her on my lap.

"So since when where you a wolf?'

"I phased three weeks ago, after three days of moving here."

She smiled and looked up to me. "But why would you entrust me with this secret? I mean you just met me three days ago."

"Because I….kinda imprinted on you..." I said looking at her in the eyes.

"You did what on me?" I smirked at her shocked face.

"I imprinted…its part of being a wolf."

"Wait like birds?" I smiled at her confused expression.

"No not exactly like birds. When wolf imprint, they imprint on their mate Their soul mate to be exact."

"What? You mean…"

"You're my soul mate Calli…that's why I imprinted on you."

She still looked shocked. "You mean that don't you? You're not joking?"

"I can't joke about something like that can I?" I smirked and she shook her head still blushing.

"But why are you a wereough?wolf though?" I sighed, that's the worst part.

"You're going to the bonfire aren't you?"

"Yeah Grace asked me to come with her. She said Kim is going too, so I decided to go with them. You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"What that got to do with this though?" she asked looked confused.

"Well, me phasing into a wolf is based on a tribal legend. That'd why the bonfire is held. The tribal elders say the legends. So I think that it will be better if you heard the whole story from the elders tomorrow. The shortened version is that I protect the tribe from something."

"What kind of something?"

"You'll know in the bonfire." I said calmly, not really wanting to get the topic of vampires into our conversation right now.

"So is that everything about you? Or are you secretly a zombie hunter too?"

She smiled up at me and I laughed. "No I think I'm ok with being a wolf for the moment. How about you? Anything you want to confess?" I joked but I felt her stiffen in my arms. She looked ahead of her and I noticed her clutching her necklace.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." She said looking ahead not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Look Calli, I understand if you don't want to say anything, but just know that I'm going to accept you no matter what. Ok? And I'm here whenever you want to talk."

She looked up at me and smiled widely, but there was still a hint of something different in her eyes.

"Ok, Great. I'll remember that."

I leaned in and kissed her. "Good"

She smiled contently but I couldn't help but wonder what that secret that's making her that uncomfortable. I hope she'll open up soon though, I plan to have her in my life as long as I'm alive and I'm not going to make anything stop me.

**Here's chapter 15**, **I hope it's written well, because I think it was kinda sloppy. I'm really sorry that I was late in updating. I had a rough month during my finals and my OCD panic attacks were not easy. I was really stressed out for two whole weeks and I wasn't able to speak to anyone, less think about ideas for this story I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's not my best but please forgive me this time. Next chapter is already written and I'll post it by next Saturday. Please review, I know I was late this month but it was really out of my hands. Your reviews make me happy, which gives me inspiration, which makes me write better. So please review! And for the sequel, I finally decided on the pairings. Say which one you want me to do next in your review please!**

**Seth/Thalia**

**Leah/Leo**

**Brady/Kayla**

**Paul/Adriana Ward (Grace's sister)**

**Colin/Calypso**

**Just tell me which one you guys want, and I'll see which one gets the most votes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry for posting this chapter a little bit late, so please don't hate me. This chapter is one of my favorites even though it's not going to end as you all want it to. Anyway, review, and enjoy the chapter.**

**This is the sixteenth chapter, Enjoy!**

**Grace**

It was late when I finally heard the door open again. I was right to close the connection with the girls when the door opened the first time because seconds after it was closed, I came face to face with my father who entered my room, without knocking.

Anyway, when I looked outside of the window right before Remus entered I was surprised to find someone else with him. A girl to be exact and a girl I know quite well.

_Calli_

I found myself inwardly groaning. Seriously? My brother can't find anyone except my friends to date here? It's like the fates are always plotting to make me hate my life in this place.

I decided not to disturb them with my presence, because really, seeing my brother making out with one of my friends isn't exactly something that's in my top to do list. I decided to go to bed because I knew it would actually help make me feel a little bit better and take my mind of _things_, if you know what I mean.

-**Time Break-**

I woke up to banging on my door, groaning I pushed myself out of bed and checked the clock to find it 12 pm already. I sighed realizing that today is Saturday. Damn it.

I opened the door to be met by two mock glares. I raised my eyebrows at both of them and Kim pushed me aside and at on my bed, Calli followed and I rolled my eyes at them and closed the door behind them.

"Seriously Grace? It's 12 in the afternoon, and you're still in bed, well you were a few seconds ago I mean."

"I think that's why they invented weekends, for people to sleep in Kimmy." I said yawning.

"Not when they have a bonfire to attend, they don't."

I rolled my eyes at her again. "The bonfire it as 6. That's 6 hours from now. Don't you think you're a little early?"

"That doesn't mean we can't start getting ready! I already got my ideas for what I'm going to wear and Calli did the same."

I rolled my eyes but I smiled a bit, it was a bit interesting to find Kim distressed about outfits, considering she's one of my few friends who aren't superficial. In fact, when I first met her, she hated makeovers with a passion, oh how the tables have turned.

"And then we still have to find you an outfit from the celebrity dressing room you've got in there. I think that will take more time than anything today."

I smirked at her, "Oh but Kimmy, that's already taken care of, courtesy of Alyssa, Addie and Alyssa. They helped me with that yesterday."

Kim looked shocked for a moment then regained her composure. "Well, I can't say I'm not shocked that you actually took time in preparing something. Never thought you had it in you." She said smirking and I mock glared at her.

"Wait a second, I feel lost here, who exactly are Alyssa, Addie and Scarlet?" Calli said looking confused at me and Kim.

"Well Calli, these are my wonderful not so superficial sisters. Well most of the time they're not. You could call them man-eaters though, I won't stop you."

"Man eaters?" Calli looked confused again. Kim smirked and replied this time.

"Oh yeah, also known at camp as the girls who have boytoys never boyfriends. In fact you're looking at one of them right now." She finished looking at me smirking and I gave her a mocking bow.

"You break guys' hearts for fun?" Calli said horrified. I smiled a bit. "Yeah basically, well I used to anyway; the last time I did that was three weeks ago, right before I came here."

Kim was still smirking at me. "Any reason you stopped your habits when you came here?"

I glared at her a bit. "No, I stopped for absolutely no reason at all." I snapped at her.

I turned giving them my back and went over to my wardrobe and picked the outfit we chose yesterday and laid it on the bed.

"Here it is, I wasn't sure at first and I wasn't going to go with a dress, so Alyssa and Adrianna put this together."

Kim eyed the outfit and almost laughed when she saw the T-shirt, I thought at first it was stained or something, but I looked back at her when I realized nothing was wrong with it.

"What?" I asked her and she just shook her head and met Calli's eyes. I rolled my eyes at both of them; I'm not in the mood to figure out what they're thinking.

"I really like the shirt." Calli said smiling. I smiled a bit at her. "Yeah, well the crazy part is, I can't really remember buying it."

What shoes are you wearing? Not heels right?" Kim said. I was about to answer her when the door opened and Remus stood in the doorway, in nothing but cut offs. Seriously what the hell? Doesn't he own any shirts anymore?

"Excuse me? How many fucking times do I have to tell you that you need to fucking knock?"

I shouted at him and he stared back at me dumbly. "Ahh…a couple of times more, I'm not sure the message is encrypted in my mind yet."

I rolled my eyes as I heard a laugh from behind me. I turned around to find Calli smiling and trying not to blush. I turned back to Remus to find him winking at her.

"Ok asshole, quit flirting with my friend and get your ass out of here!"

He rolled his eyes and left, but not before winking at Calli again. I closed the door and turned back to them to find Kim smiling that secretive smile at Calli who was blushing. I raised my eyebrows at her and she blushed even more.

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm missing something here…" I said as I went up to her slowly. She just smiled shrugging, but she was still blushing.

"Are you guys dating?" I said, even though I already know the answer to that question.

"Well we're...yeah we are kinda of..."

"Kinda of?" I said, but I was smirking now. I wasn't mad really, a bit grossed out that my idiot brother is dating one of my friends but I'm ok with it.

"I mean yes we are. Happy now?" She was blushing again and my smirk grew larger.

"Well I'm happy for you, yeah my brother could be an idiot, but maybe there's a slight chance that you might just be the perfect person to straighten him out." She beamed at me and nodded. "I think I'll try my best".

I turned to get my combat boots when I remembered something. "And Calli?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell him about you…us being demigods?" I asked seriously. "Because he doesn't know about it, he doesn't know about me being one." Calli shook her head. "I didn't tell him, for one thing I'm not really sure he'll believe me, and for another, I don't believe it's really my secret to tell. It concerns our entire world and I really thought I can't risk it"

I smiled up to her. "Well I'm glad you didn't, because when the time comes I'm pretty sure he has to hear it from both of us, yes you're his girlfriend, but I'm his sister. His sister whom he thinks uses her purse as protection. If he knows I'm an expert in sword fighting; I think he might die of a heart attack."

Calli laughed and shook her head. "I promise I'll come to you if I decided to break it to him, but for now, I'm alright with him not knowing, I mean we got together yesterday, and I'm pretty sure Kim here who has been with Jared for 2 years didn't tell him."

I stared at Kim in surprise, she shrugged and looked away. "You didn't tell him?" I asked, still the idea not sinking in. I mean the girl sprouts love poetry whenever the guy is mentioned.

"Like Calli said, it's technically not our secret to tell, and besides, I didn't feel the need to tell him, it's not like a pose a threat to anyone, my mom is Persephone, remember?"

I laughed, "Yeah, And Lady Hecate got it wrong, she said your mom is Athena and you didn't even say anything about it Miss Smarty pants." I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because I really wanted to get blasted away because I was disrespectful to a goddess. Not really the way I wanted to die Grace."

I just laughed and began gathering my make up kit.

"Hey Calli?" I said, suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah?" "I was wondering about something." I said to her and she looked at me curiously.

"Do you know anything about what Remus is up to? He's like disappearing and appearing at random times, and when I asked Ella she just said that he works for Sam, I'm pretty sure that's just a cover though. And it's like everyone knows what's up with him except me."

Calli looked at me; her gaze told me that she knows, a lot. She dropped the gaze and met Kim's eyes and then she looked at me.

"You do know something!" I said approaching her, she refused to meet my eyes and was rummaging through the backpack she got with her.

"Calli!" I said nearly yelling. She looked up startled. "What do you know?" I said still trying to detect something from her eyes. It was strangely blocked, yeah I could see some of her emotions; like hesitation and sadness, but that's all I could see.

"I'm sorry Grace, I mean; it's really not my place to tell." I looked at her disbelievingly and she shrugged sadly.

"So you do know something?" she nodded, "I do, and you will get to know as well, just not from me, someone else is going to tell you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Someone else? Who? Remus?"

Calli shrugged. "No, but if all goes well, maybe you'll go home today knowing." She smiled at me and I raised my eyebrows again, deciding to drop the subject, because I'm not really sure I'll be able to convince them with anything. These are the times that I'm cursing why I don't have Charm speaking abilities.

"Alright then, let's get ready!" Kim said, trying to break the tension, I inwardly rolled my eyes. I'm getting the bottom of this, if not now, then tonight.

**-Time Break-**

Surprisingly, we actually finished just in time to leave. Kim tried again, in vain to curl my hair, after two hours of trying; she managed to make it a bit wavy. I did both of their make-up and I did mine as well. We quickly dressed together and I grabbed my Marc Jacobs purse. For good measure, I placed two ambrosia squares in them. Better be safe than sorry.

"Grace!"

I heard from downstairs. "Coming!" I said back and I looked at the mirror, my hands were stroking my dove pendent. I looked at the mirror to find my eyes a glasz color. I frowned at that, my eyes were never that color before. Not really aware of the emotion I'm feeling, I decided to drop it. Grabbing a few golden drachmas, and for a moment I noticed the mirror my mom sent, I took it as well and dropped it in my bag, quickly I locked my door and sped downstairs.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Calli exclaimed. Kim was already gone; Jared picked her up a few minutes ago.

"I was distracted by something." I said shrugging. "Let's go" I grabbed her hand and ran to the car, my father was driving. Remus wasn't there as well.

"Wait where's Remus?" I said looking around.

"He left, said he's going to go a bit early to help set up the place with Emily, Sam and the other guys."

"Oh Ok, I'm not really sure I'm in the mood to see you guys sucking faces" I said smirking. She blushed her face turning beet red. "Grace!"

"Sorry…" I smirked and gave her a small smile.

After a few minutes we arrived and we left the car and started walking toward a large group of people. When I got closer I recognized nearly everyone. Kim was there helping Emily making sandwiches. Jared, Paul and Brady were playing soccer nearby, Leah was sulking in a corner like always, and Collin and Remus were doing god knows what and Jake and Quill weren't there yet.

"What is it?" Calli asked me. I shook my head still trying to find Embry but not being able to.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up" I said to Calli who nodded and ran over to Remus. I scrunched my eyebrows still trying to find him, I nearly died of fright when a voice spoke from behind me.

"There you are!" I nearly screamed when I felt the hot breath close to my neck, but I recognized the scent at once, I swear I could pick out his scent anywhere.

"Holy Zues!" I screamed as I heard him chuckling from behind me.

"Gotcha" He said grinning as he faced me. I nearly melted into his eyes but I snapped out of it. I mastered a scowl on my face.  
"You scared me to death!" he just chuckled at me and gave that ear splitting grin of his. I just shook my head, unable to find the right words to fire back at him. I turned around and went to the growing group around the fire. I felt him near me as I walked his gaze still on my back. I shivered and I felt instant heat on my shoulder, I looked up to find him looking ahead, he was grinning and his arm was around me.

"Why are you always so hot?" I mentally slapped myself after I said that, and from the ear splitting grin on his face, I found myself blushing harder.

"Well I'm that awesome." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that weirdo. I mean it literally, like your body temperature." He shrugged. "I was always like that, I guess I was born this way."

I nodded not really believing it. As we got closer I left his side slowly, mostly because dad was there and almost everyone would just be staring. I felt a little pain pass through me and I looked up to see a slightly pained expression on his face.

"We should…sit." I said not looking at him anymore. I went over to sit next to Jake who was sitting next to little Nessie. Embry sat in front of me on the other side. I felt him looking at me and I looked up and gave him a little smile and he smiled back.

" Why don't you go sit next to him, I'm sure Quill will make space for you?" Jake said, I looked at him and found him smiling a secretive smile. I shook my head.

"I'm ok here" I stared down at the sand between my legs, not really noticing what's happening . I felt shifting beside me and I looked up to find Embry sitting next to me.

"What…." I started to say until I caught sight of Jake who was sitting in Embry's place. He winked at me and I sent him a glare.

"Emily makes the girls eat first, she's fairly familiar with our animal behaviour when it comes to eating." I grinned and smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes, but I could see the hint of a smile in his eyes. "Go ahead; I'll save your seat for you." He continued, I nodded and I stood up, knowing that his eyes never left my back. I felt myself shivering again and I mentally slapped myself, seriously can't I ever get a grip when I'm around him?

_Do you want to know the answer to that question Grace?_

Oh go to hell...

**Embry's POV**

I watched her as she made her way to Emily and the other girls. I couldn't take my eyes of her and I knew I had to get this whole thing over with today, I have to tell her. Maybe if she knows how much we're meant to be together she'll stop pushing me away.

Once all the girls got their food and Grace sat next to me again, I grabbed a lot of food placed it on my plate wolfing down as much as possible. Grace was watching me with the corner of her eye and I smiled.

**Grace's POV ****(A.N I know it's bit confusing but when I realized it, it was too late to change it.)**

"See something you like?" I wrinkled my nose and rolled my eyes.

"Quite the opposite actually" I rolled my eyes, but I felt myself smiling a bit at his antics. He seemed to notice too, because he grinned that adorable lopsided grin at me; I shook my head smiling. "You're disgusting."

"But you like it." "If you tell anyone I'll deny it." I rolled my eyes and I smiled.

"So have you ever heard the legends?" he asked me, I looked up at him and I rolled my eyes. "Only like a thousand times. They started out as a bedtime story, but Remus decided that he can't live without hearing them when I turned 8 and he was 6, it was really annoying for me because I had them learnt by heart." He shook my head at me as if not believing me. "You didn't like them?"

"It's not that. It's just, I've heard them a lot of and it gets annoying at some part of your life." I explained and he nodded. "I heard them a lot too, but not as much as you off course" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well it got better for me eventually, I left for camp when I was thirteen, I didn't hear from them since then." Embry looked at me confused.

"I thought you said you lived with your mom?"

I panicked, god can't I be more careful with my words? "Um…yeah, but I also told you that mom sent to a camp and that's where I met my sisters and all."

Embry still looked a bit suspicious but he dropped it and smiled at me. Billy suddenly spoke and that signaled the end of our conversation.

He recounted the tales exactly as I remembered, even though I was sick of hearing them seeing that I heard them so many times, they sounded more magical coming from Billy's mouth, it was as if they were real.

I shook my head staring at the fire, remembering our bonfires back at camp. The fire here was the regular orange/yellow fire, our fire was the Greek fire, the fire that changes color and grew higher when we sang louder. I sighed remembering everything I did back there, but my mind then shifted back to the boy sitting next to me, as if reminding me that if I never left there I would have never met him. Again I shook my head reminding myself again and again that me and Embry are just friends, but it didn't really matter anymore, because I knew even if I could convince my mind, my heart would never back down.

I'm in love with Embry Call.

I shivered again, shaking my head to get that thought out. As perfect as the idea sounds, it's not going to happen, and it never will. I closed my eyes pushing it back into the depths of my mind but it didn't budge, it was like the thought was put on repeat. I didn't realize I was gripping some sand in my knuckles, but Embry noticed. I felt his scent, his eyes and his hot breath on my face all at once, my insides relaxed a bit before my heart and stomach went on an over drive again.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a genuine worried expression on his face. I only could nod but he still looked at me worriedly.

"Come on let's take a walk, it's getting too hot in here." Before I could say anything he pulled me up and he started to talk on the other side. Looking back, I realized no one even noticed that we left. All the couples were holding each other as if Billy was recounting Jack and Rose's love story from titanic. I faintly heard the word 'Imprint' before we were too far and my hearing range couldn't catch up with the rest of the words.

We walked for a while, my hand still in his big callused ones. We kept walking till we reached a place with too many rocks, Embry sat on a big one and pulled my next to him. I felt a little relaxed to be next to the sea, another thing that reminded me of my world. I noticed that Embry still didn't let go of me hands and I looked up at him to find him watching me with a small smile on his face.

"Would I be too creepy if I asked you what's going through your head right now?" I laughed a bit and his twinkled. I found myself blushing from his stare.

"No, but it would be creepy if you asked me what color my underwear is." I replied not fully noticing what I said. I blushed as soon I realized and covered my face with my hands. "Oh my I can't believe I just said that, damn you Adrianna."

I heard his booming laugh and I blushed harder. I'm so going to kill Adrianna for making me think about sex and Underwear and all stuff related to that. I felt his hands on my shoulder and I shivered again.

"Who's Adrianna?" His voice still seemed to be mixed with laughter. I didn't answer, my hands were still on my face who was now to hot from blushing to hard.

"Hey, come on, it's not that bad." He said but he was still laughing. He removed my hands from my face and tilted my chin upwards so I could meet his eyes.

"Who's Adrianna?" His voice was now so soft and I wanted to cover my face all over again but his hands were on them.

"She's my nymphomaniac sister." I said growling a bit. And he doubled over laughing again.

"Stop it!" I hit him on the shoulder playfully and he stopped laughing but he still had a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, alright. I now know what not to ask you." He grinned at me and I blushed again but nodded.

"So ok, how about you tell me about your past?" he said and I quirked my eyebrows. "My past?" he nodded. "What do want to know about my past?" I asked really not wanting to remember my years before I was claimed.

"Well I know that you lived with your mom when you were 13 years old, so what happened before that?"

I shook my head. "You really don't want to know." I felt his hand grip my hand a little bit and I looked at him.

"No tell me. I want to know about you." I sighed, "Well it's not exactly a happy tale Embry" I said as the memories began flooding my mind.

"Come on, you can trust me." I nodded without looking at him and stared at the ocean.

"Well I wasn't exactly everyone's favorite person." Embry looked shocked and he frowned. "Yore's one of the most popular girls in the school Grace, how can that be possible?"

I laughed a humorless laugh. "Yeah, now I am, when I knew who my mom is. Before that, everyone just assumed that I was some crack baby, whose mom got mixed up with drugs and then she disappeared from my life for good… I'm popular now, but I wasn't exactly everyone's favorite person back in middle school and Elementary. Even when I was in elementary the other kids will just look at me and whisper. I had no friends at all." I stopped trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. Embry noticed right away and wrapped me in his arms, I leaned in and I just gave in to the moment.

"I'm just grateful that I'm the person I am right now. I would have hated if I grew up in the same neighborhood unliked by everyone." Embry only stroked my hair and rubbed my back soothingly. Is it possible to fall in love with a guy more by the second? I lifted my head up and sat upright again, and faced him. He was still looking at me, and I noticed it, I noticed pure love in his eyes. But I guess my mind wanted to continue with its speech so I didn't stop.

"I know you think I'm beautiful, I know everyone thinks I'm beautiful, but sometimes, I just really think I'm not as beautiful as people think I am. I just don't think I'm all that, I remember those days when I was called motherless, and a crack child and all that, and my insecurities come running back to me. I know I never really gave you that impression, I'm always so bubbly and sarcastic and so god damn full of myself." I rolled my eyes and he smiled at me his eyes still twinkling.

"But then again, I really can't hide away from all of my past, so sometimes those insecurities pay me a small god damn visit. And I have to drag it and kick it out of my mind once it happens." I laughed a bit, and he smiled at me still not saying anything. I shook my head and I continued. "What I hate though, is being underestimated, people are always like 'all she has is her looks' or 'she seems like a dumb blond who isn't really blonde.' These are really the people who I'd kick their asses blindfolded." I finished folding my arms. Embry chuckled and removed a stray strand from my hair and placed them behind my ear. My breath was hitched for a moment and he looked back into my eyes.

"You know what I think?" I shook my head, not able to say a word.

"I think you're the most beautiful, bad ass girl I've ever met in my entire life." I couldn't remove my eyes away from his and he stared back at me his eyes never leaving mine.

"I practically forgot other girls the moment I saw you, with all your crazy antics and your bad ass and sarcastic comments. I know you're so beautiful for you own good though" He smirked and I smiled at him widely. He didn't stop though. He had this serious look on his face and he slowly lowered his face toward mine, our lips a couple of inches apart, his hot breath was on my neck and I was really turned on to the point that I wasn't really aware of anything else.

"But you have to know, I could handle you, with everything that comes with you, I could handle you even if you were the most beautiful human on this earth."

I literally stopped breathing as his eyes fell on my lips. "Don't you think that's a little too much for you?" I whispered. He briefly looked up to meet my eyes and I saw his mouth curve into that adorable smirk as he whispered two words.

"Hell no"

And then he captured my lips with is. I literally exploded into, I saw freaking fireworks and I melted into it. I forgot where I was, I forgot what I could do for a moment and I just cherished this moment.

His lips were warm against mine, the kiss was too soft at first but when I responded with equal vigor, it became something else. It became desperate and he I felt his tongue seeking for entrance, I opened my mouth and I let him explore my mouth as I had my hands dug into his hair. His mouth left mine and he trailed kisses along the line of my jaw and neck before returning to my lips and attacking it again. I thought about every other kiss I had, but I realized that no one ever made me feel this way, no one had me so desperate for a kiss. Normally I would have kissed a guy a kiss that ended up in an awkward goodbye.

Normally? I felt everything rushing back to me. I stopped kissing Embry and I pulled away quickly. I realized what I did, and it felt a hundred times multiplied. I've did it all over again, I'm going to break his heart, I know myself, and I know that this is going to b the end.

"Grace, Baby, what's wrong?" His soft voice pulled me back to reality. I didn't realize that my I was crying until I looked into his eyes.

"Grace?"

"I'm so sorry" I said between tears before I got up and ran away.

"Grace! No wait, I'm sorry!"

That's what I did, I ran as fast I could toward our house.

"I'm so freaking sorry, please come back!"

I ignored Embry's apologies, I ignored his yelling and I just ran as fast as I could all the while sobbing. I felt a pain in my chest and I nearly cried out but I didn't stop running. I didn't stop until Iran up to my room and closed the door.

I sobbed my heart out as I slid down and sat on the floor. I couldn't believe that I did it to the one guy that I never wanted to hurt, the one guy who never really deserved it. I felt the pain in my chest again and this time I cried out.

"Oh my gods what the hell have I done?"

**OK, I know you're all going to kill me for that cliff hanger, but it had to be done. From this point, I think my favorite parts of the story are coming. I want to thank you all for voting, most of the votes said Paul and Adrianna so I think I'm going to stick with that, the other favorite ship was Leo and Leah. By the way, I'm going to do Seth and Thalia but as I side thing, more like Callie and Remus relationship in this story. But Paul/Adrianna and Leah and Leo need a story on their own so…**

**Anyway guys Review, tell me what you think and tell me some other interesting shippings I could do other than the one I suggested. Maybe like, the seven wolves who phased at the end of breaking dawn imprint on some canon character from the Percy Jackson series? Just give me your thoughts, and don't forget, Review!**


End file.
